Trickster
by Maggie Grey
Summary: Loki has been in love with Sigyn since he first laid eyes on her, however, he has never said a word about it. Now he can't seem to take it anymore and goes after the beautiful women to find, not only, the she has feeling for him, too, but there are many forces who wish to see the two apart instead of together, but Loki will do anything to protect his love. Anything.
1. Finally Dancing

This is my very first Fanfic and I am so super excited to share it with you guys! I have been reading some amazing stories on this website and found myself just longing to join the fun! I hope my work is as good as your's and I really do hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all you support and keep writing! (I am in school so I don't have a HUGE amount of free time so you'll probably have to wait a week for me to post a new chapter. Sorry about that. Hope they are worth the wait!)

We all know Loki as this God in the realm of Asgard. I have decided to dig a little deeper into his character, but found myself focused on Sigyn as well. I based most of this off of Norse Mythology and not so much Marvel. I hope you enjoy! Any suggestions or request, please, let me know! Nothing would make me happier then hearing from my readers!

Loki stood, in his best uniform, next to Thor who was also dressed in his best uniform as well. The two gazed at there brother, Balder, who stood next to his beautiful wife-to-be in a matter of minutes, Nanna.

Loki couldn't help, but to glance past the bride and groom and onto the Maid of Honor, Sigyn.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Her long chocolate colored hair flowed down her back in thick curls, her flawless tan face shined as the sun's radiant ray's reflected off it. Her lips, big and beautiful, sparkled as an ever so gentle beam of light reflected off the small sparkles that rested on them.

Her dressed really complimented her figure. Sigyn was very skinny, but not too skinny. Still, she showed no sign of extra meat on her bones then what was needed and from the sight of her, she looked very fragile and defenseless, but she was far from it.

Her dress was a pure golden color, covering her due to two thin straps tied together at the back of her neck. It really only covered her fully grown breasts, for the dress revealed much. It covered no portion of her back until it got to her hips. Then, as if it were a skirt, the fabric, which had to be silk, slid down her legs, covering them until it reached the middle of her calf. Parts of her abdomen was visible on the sides of the beautiful dress.

It drove Loki crazy. Seeing her so beautiful and so prefect, yet not being able to do anything, but bite his lip as he examined her. While all of the eyes in the room were fixed on Sigyn's beautiful sister, who stood happily next to Balder in her stunning white gown, Loki's eyes were fixed on Sigyn, and they weren't going anywhere.

He had spoken to Sigyn a number of times, often when he would go to the little kingdom on the edge of Asgard, where the Vanir resided, but that was only because he had business to discuss on behalf of Odin, with her grandfather, Njord, the king of the Vanirs. However, Loki has never really... spent time with Sigyn outside the Vanir Kingdom.

Surely when he went on adventures, often with Thor, Loki bought something back for Sigyn, wanting to see her smile that smile he loved so much, and often they would talk when he visited. Aside from that, the two have never seen each other outside of her grandfather's tiny kingdom, that was until now.

Thor leaned in close to his half brother and in whisper, or as low as Thor could make his voice, he said, "Enough biting, Loki, or else you'll end up swallowing your lip. You'll have plenty of time to talk to her after the ceremony. Trust me."

Loki hadn't realized how much he was gnawing at his lip and released it from his teeth's clutches. His eyes were still gazing upon the magnificent Sigyn.

Though he never admitted it, even though it was somewhat obvious, Loki was in love with the girl even since he first laid eyes on her in her garden.

It was the first time he has ever been to her grandfather's kingdom, he came with a message from Odin, but was forced to wait for her grandfather was busy.

He waited in the garden, which is where he first gazed upon her and fell in love with her the moment she stepped into his view.

The ceremony could not have ended any slower. Balder and Nanna seemed to take up hours with their vows and Odin was going slower then he usually does, for he was crying at the sight of his son marrying a beautiful and sweet women.

Finally, however, the ceremony ended and it was time for the reception which was just like any other Aesir reception; Ale, wine, food, music, and dancing.

Loki sat in his throne, examining the crowd of joyful people, enjoying the music and other preparations that were made for the reception.

Loki was often in control of the parties in Asgard. It made sense, for he was very good at making sure fun was part of the day. He did enjoy being in control and he did enjoy parties, so putting all the joyful events that took place on Asgard together really didn't bother him.

He lifted his chalice to his lips and sucked in the delightful red wine that no longer remained in his cup.

"More wine, my Lord?" Fandrid asked. A loyal servant and good friend to Prince Loki. Loki smiled and held his chalice out to the young man, his age, and said, "You read my mind, Fandrid. Fill it up all the way."

Fandrid was dressed in a white tunic, with golden belts wrapping around his chest and abdomen, and a golden cape swayed behind him.

Loki spotted the Lady Sigyn, dancing with one of the many party guests. Possibly a servant of Balder or just a friend of the family. Who knows? Loki didn't care. He just grow angry, the little green monster taking over him.

He watched her swift and gentle feet glide across the floor. How well of a dancer she looked and how he longed to just go and dance with her himself.

"Have you spoken to her at all, yet?" Fandrid asked, noticing Loki was once again gnawing at his lower lip.

"No, I haven't gotten around to it yet." Loki said, prohibiting himself from causing his bottom lip any more torture from his sharp teeth.

"Do you plan on doing so anytime soon?" The servant asked. He was the only servant that could ever get away with asking these kind of questions to the one known as the Dark Prince of Asgard. And it was only because he has known Loki his entire life.

"In time, yes I do." Loki nodded, looking at his full chalice and then looking at the huge bottle of red wine that Fandrid held his hands.

"Well, there is no better time then right now, my Lord." Loki nodded, sucking off some of the red wine that rested on his teeth from the last gulp he drank.

"Well said, Fandrid. However, she seems to be enjoying herself very much with that fellow over there. I wouldn't want to ruin her fun." Loki placed the chalice on the table beside his throne, not daring to take another sip.

"Aye, my Lord, but something tells me that you would be ruining that lad's fun. Not the Lady's."

Loki looked up at the smart servant and smiled. "How many of those bottles do we have?" He asked pointing to the red wine, concerned at first about the guest and how there might not be enough until he glanced at Sigyn again.

"At least a dozen, my Lord." He answered. It was then that Loki saw the young man who danced with Sigyn, pull her close, whisper something into her ear, and watched as it caused her to blush a light pink.

Loki picked up his chalice and handed it to Fandrid. "Have my glass, Fandrid. You work so hard. Give me the bottle. I shall have the burden of holding it while you relax. Come, sit." Loki offered him a seat next to his throne and Fandrid gave the bottle to Loki as Loki passed him the chalice.

"Well, thank you very much, my Lord." Fandrid took a seat and began to drink out of Loki's chalice. "No, thank you." Loki said, taking the bottle from Fandrid's hands and raising it to his lips.

He took a small sip and Fandrid watched in shock. "Loki, seriously?" He asked. "Seriously." Loki said just before drinking the wine right out of the bottle. "What about the guests?" "We have eleven more. They'll be fine."

He looked like a typical alcoholic, which was the role Thor usually played out of the brothers and sons of Odin.

"Alright, Loki, I have seen enough." Fandrid yanked the bottle out of his _friend's_ hands and placed it on the floor next to him. "No, no, Fandrid, give it back!" Loki squirmed like a small child who's toy was taken away by their parent.

"You'll get it back after you go and talk to her." Fandrid said, no longer speaking to him as a servant, but as a caring friend. "Fandrid, that is not fair. It is a celebration, I should be having fun." "But you are not, Loki, simply because you will not talk to her. What is it about her that you are so afraid of?" "I am not afraid." Loki said, immediately after Fandrid spoke. "I'm simply at a lose for words." "You are never at a lose for words. You have spoken to hundreds of women before, kissed hundreds of women before, and I know damn well you have bedded plenty. How is Sigyn different?"

"That's just it. Yes, I long to kiss her, and yes I would enjoy bedding her one day, but in the right way." Loki said, with the tall bottle of wine appearing before him out of no where. He raised it to his lips and chugged nearly half of the bottle down.

"Aye, Loki, is it true?" Fandrid asked, a wicked grin on his face. "Is what true?" Loki asked, slamming the bottle down on the table next to him. However, he just picked it up again and bought it to his lips. "You are in love?" Fandrid raised his brows and Loki nearly chocked on the wine. He coughed and coughed until the air could pass to his lungs once again.

"Never, Fandrid. Never in a hundred, no, million years, would I, Loki, the God of Mischief be obligated to fall victim of something as pathetic as love." Loki turned to his friend, who still had the wicked grin plastered onto his face. "Oh, you are so in love with the girl." He said before raising the chalice to his lips. "There is nothing wrong with it, Loki. Love is beautiful thing... when it is right and you only know if it's right when you are brave enough to try."

Loki shook his head and began to drink out of the wine bottle again. Fandrid, now more annoyed then ever, made a tight fist and slammed it in between Loki's legs.

"Damn it! What in the Nine Realms was that for!" Loki yelled, but the guest were unable to hear, for he didn't shout it as loudly as he would do if no one was around.

"Oh, so you do have them?" Fandrid said, looking at where he just punched his best friend. "Have what?" Loki held the area tightly, craving ice to place on his burning body part.

"A set of balls!" Fandrid said and Loki rolled his eyes. Any other servant would have been flogged. Assault on royalty, a very serious crime on Asgard unless one royal did it to another, but a servant to do it... enough to get them killed... if reported. Loki would never report Fandrid.

Loki had heard and endured enough. "I hate you." He said as he raised from his throne and made his way towards the Lady Sigyn.

"You love me." Fandrid teased, taking another sip of the wine before being told to get back to work by another servant, obviously one older then him.

Loki's eyes were fixed on Sigyn, who still moved and glided on the floor with the same man. Loki pushed his way through the crowd, often stopped by random party guests who would congratulate him on a job well done with the reception. He would simply say thank you, or say no thank you when young women asked for his hand on the dance floor.

Loki's long black cape with red trimming blew behind him as he picked up speed, moving swiftly towards the woman he longed to get close to. Finally, he reached his goal.

"Lady Sigyn." He said as he finally stood beside her. He greeted her with a warm smile and Sigyn returned the gesture. It lifted his spirits greatly. "Prince Loki, how lovely it is to see you once again." She embraced him and the young man looked at Loki, enviously.

When Sigyn released Loki she pulled the young man forward. "How rude of me, my Lord, this is a good friend of mine, Ectles. Ectles, I am sure you know Prince Loki." Sigyn smiled.

"I do, a pleasure to meet you, my Lord." He bowed and Loki smiled, feeling he has regained power. "Likewise, please rise." Ectles did as he was told. Loki could see past the fake smile that rested on the man's face. He could see very well that he did not enjoy Loki coming over here. Fandrid was right.

"My Lady, it has been too long since I have seen you and I was wondering if may steal you away for a dance." Loki said trying ever so hard to not make himself seem so desperate, though he didn't seem that way at all. As a matter of fact, he was rather calm and confident. Not nervous and shaky.

"Oh, my Lord, I would be most honored." Sigyn said and grabbed ahold of his hand. "I'll be back, Ectles. Enjoy yourself!" She called as Loki pulled her away and more towards the middle of the dance floor.

Loki placed one hand on her hip and the other in her hand. With a gentle touch, she placed a hand on his shoulder and Loki, without any nerves at all, lead the two in a dance that made them feel like they were floating. Loki was the best dancer out of all those who resided in Asgard.

"My Lord, I never knew you were such a good dancer." Sigyn smiled. "I wouldn't expect you to know, we never danced together before." He smiled back and she let out a soft giggle. "Aye, that be true, my Lord. Forgive my silliness." "I like your silliness." A blush rushed to her cheeks.

"So, Ectles, is just a good friend and nothing more?" Loki asked, still smiling and gazing at the lovely woman he held in his arms. "Aye, he is. I have known him for a long time. No where near as long as you, though, my Lord." "It's good to know." Loki's grin got bigger. "Do I sense a bit of jealousy, my Lord?" Sigyn smiled wide and her eyes were fixed on his. "Maybe, my Lady, you never do know when it comes to me, now do you?" "I guess not."

_By the gods, she looks so beautiful right now._ Loki said to himself in his mind as he continued to gaze into her amber eyes. They were nearly golden and with the way the sun was hitting them, they were like forbidden treasure. Loki knew his eyes were no sight to see. Black eyes. No color, just black. How scary it must be to gaze into those, but somehow, people managed to do it by some miracle.

His hand crept down her back, embracing the warm sensation he got from it while she shuttered at the touch of his ice like fingers. She was taken off guard by the movement, but did not protest against it. As he slowly moved down her back he pulled her in closer and closer. Soon, his hot breath pushed against her face, making her shutter even more.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked. Sigyn smiled, and her eyes sparkled. "No, in fact, I believe you can hold me even closer, my Lord, if he would do so to please a lady." Loki smiled and took his chance without a second thought and pulled Sigyn even closer to him. Now they were chest to chest and they barely had room to breathe. Neither one of them seemed to mind.

"Is that tight enough?" Loki asked. "Yes, my Lord, but I do believe your hand hasn't gone as low as it could without making a scene yet." Sigyn whispered, and Loki chuckled. "Oh, my dear and beautiful Sigyn, you have obviously not have been paying attention all that much." He said and she seemed confused. "We've already created a scene." He whispered into her ear.

Sure enough, more guests gazed upon those two instead of Nanna and Balder. "May my sister forgive me, for I did not mean to upstage her on her wedding night." Sigyn held her head down. Loki lowered his hand even more. The tips of his fingers reached the edge of her dress, the part that covered her bottom, and he stopped his fingers there. "My Lady, you should know by now that you upstage every women, every day, from the moment you wake up to the moment your head rests against your pillow, and even in your sleep."

Sigyn could not help, but to blush some more. "Oh, my Lord, you flatter me too much. You must ease on your compliments." "I know, I should, otherwise, people will begin to think you have a rash from how much you are blushing." That caused Sigyn to blush even more.

She rested her chin on his shoulder and when the music died, Loki softly whispered in her ear, "Do you want me to take you away?" Sigyn smiled at the odd, but yet tempting request.

She knew it would be rude to leave her sister on her wedding night, but then again, Nanna did have four other sisters and many party guest to entertain. She would be far too busy to notice that Sigyn has slipped away with the God of Mischief to wherever it was he was planning on taking her.

Almost instantly she nodded and whispered back, "Yes."


	2. A Talk at Sunset

**Next chapter! I hope you enjoy and a shout out to my new followers! Thank you guys so much! I means the world to me!**

Sigyn had known of Loki's teleportation skills, but she only thought of them to be a single person, not two, and not so far away. He merely pulled her away from the crowd to one of the corners of the tent that shielded the guests from the setting sun. He held her close in his arms and spoke in a whisper, "Don't let go."

Sigyn smiled, interested in what new trick Loki would show her. Ever since he made that flower appear out of nowhere the day they met, she was always so fascinated about his abilities even though she possessed some of her own.

He had taught her to use some of her magic. Small spells like moving objects, making light illuminate from her finger tips, or making objects teleport to whatever place she could see in her mind.

Her magic abilities, let alone anyone else's for that matter, were no where near as amazing and stupendous as Loki's. A wonderful sorcerer with a great amount of talent, more talent then he gave himself credit for, but Sigyn was always there to applaud his tricks.

It was hard for her to try her magic far beyond the spells Loki taught her. Ever instruction on how to become a great sorcerer came from books... words. That's what made it so impossible for Sigyn to really expand when learning magic. Most of it required reading and studying. It wasn't that Sigyn did not enjoy reading, it was that Sigyn did not know how to read.

Women were not permitted to learn how to read unless their place in society required it. Sigyn was the princess, the youngest princess, of a small kingdom at the edge of Asgard. She did not need to read any documents of any sort, she had people read it to her. Bedtime stories, from when she was younger, read by her grandfather.

She would often examine the books on the shelves in her grandfather's room whenever summoned by him for whatever reasons and attempt to read the spines. _If only I knew what they said. What those letters mean when squished together in such a fashion._

For not being able to read, her vocabulary was very good and she was very smart. Though she was not allowed to read, she made up for it by asking questions. _Lots_ of questions. Asking anyone that was really around; her grandfather, her mother, her older sisters (even though they were no where near as bright as Sigyn), her handmaidens, the local messenger, and the Realms Messenger, Loki. He, as well as her grandfather, was someone who could offer the most knowledge. Not only did Loki know how to read and was required to read, he read just for the heck of it.

He told Sigyn how he could spend hours upon hours in the library or even in his room, any spot in all of Asgard for that matter, filling up his head with the interesting information the words on the book's pages had to offer.

Even though she, being a women, was not suppose to really speak her mind or share her ideas, Loki often asked for her input on things. Even things she questioned, which really got her thinking.

When she was younger, for she met him when she was only seven and he was maybe ten, it often frustrated the hell out of her when he would ask her for her opinion. "I don't _have_ one. I'm not _allowed_ to have one." She would stomp her foot and Loki would merely chuckle at her annoyance. He would then grab her hand and kneel in front of her. "We can _all _have ideas, sweet Sigyn. It it up to _us_ to share them. Never let someone tell you your ideas are not worth sharing because they are lying. You are very bright, Sigyn." She would then smile and no longer pout, but rather hug him filled with joy.

Sigyn liked being surprised and she was always surprised when it came to Loki. She closed her eyes when she was told to not let go and she obeyed.

When she opened her eyes, slowly, she took in the atmosphere. It was astonishing, to no surprise and at the same time a surprise. No surprise it was amazing, but once again Loki had shocked her.

She let go of her tight embrace and his arms released her. She spun around in awe at the place that they had landed. "Do you like it?' Loki asked as Sigyn's eyes wondered with ever turn of her body, wanting to capture all there was to see, soak in every detail with great care, a portrait to keep in the back of her mind.

She focused on the blueness of the water, like sapphires glistening in the light, with mixtures of oranges, yellows, and reds as the sun began to rest in the far horizon. Though she could not feel it between her toes just yet, she was sure the sand was warm and smooth, like a remedy to the feet when sore. It seemed to glow just a little due to the little speckles within it that flashed like diamonds. The sky was clear of any flaws; no clouds, no stars yet, no birds. Just blueness and a faint breeze that made Sigyn's dress fly a little higher with every spin she spun. The small waves crashed onto the shore, creating a relaxing sound, that eased Sigyn's breathing when she finally was satisfied by what her eyes had seen and stopped spinning. It was one of the most calming sounds she has ever heard, nature's symphony.

"Oh, Loki," She mumbled, eyes closed as she felt the cooling breeze push against her face. Loki couldn't help but to shutter when he heard _oh_ and_ Loki_ come out of her mouth without another word or name interrupting it. He composed himself quickly, however, just before she turned around to face him again.

"It is just amazingly amazing." She giggled. _How adorable._ He thought, loving the giggle that escaped her. "It is truly beautiful." She was more serious, but kept a smile on her angel like face.

"This in one of my favorite places to come and read. It is almost always empty. Not a soul to bother me." He took a seat in the sand, facing the setting sun. After a moment, he turned to his friend and patted on the ground next to him, gesturing for her to take a seat.

Without hesitation, she took the offer and sat beside him, gazing at the captivating sight that lied just ahead of them.

"Is this one of your spots you told me about?" She asked, stealing a glance at him, a brow raised. He smiled at her. She remembered all that he has ever told her and he was swept away by it. She actually _listened_ to him. She didn't just stand there and pretend to be taking in the words he spoke, she really took them in and memorized them.

"A wonderful beach, my sweet Sigyn." She began to imitate him. He couldn't help, but to laugh at her outstanding performance. Her hand gestures were perfect, her facial expressions were right on point, and her voice, now that was a bit dramatic for some comic relief.

"There, is where the sun sets perfectly in Asgard's horizon. It's dimming light so carefully kisses the ocean's surface, turing it into a mosaic of colors. The sand beneath your toes makes you forget about all your troubles and the light breeze that pushes against you every now and then makes you feel as if someone is holding your face in their hands with great care and comforting you. It is Valhalla when you are alive." She concluded and turned to face Loki.

His eyes had a look in them. One she has never seen before. Was it sadness, compassion, shock? She couldn't tell. His eyes seemed to have water in them and she was just a bit afraid he may cry, but she has never seen him cry. She doubted he would give something like that up so easily. Little did she know that for her, he would give up everything without a second thought. Both romantic, but dangerous.

"What?" She finally asked, unable to not smile. "You remembered?" He finally asked in amazement. _Amazement!_ That's what was in his eyes. Amazement and disbelief.

"Remembered what?" She asked, still smiling. "Why," a smile growing on his face. "Everything I told you about this place. I must have told you about it when you were ten or eleven. How did you remember those exact words all these years?" She flashed her beautiful teeth and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Oh, my sweet Loki," He had to stop himself from fainting. She was the only women that could have total and complete control over him... and she didn't even know it.

"I remember ever single word that parts from your lips and flows in my direction." His smile got even bigger, even though it seemed impossible. "Especially if it is spoken like it is a work of great poetry or the words of lyric. You have such a define way of explaining things. You truly are a master of words and contain a silver tongue."

Oh, the things he would have said after that to any other women to get her to spend the night. He held his silver tongue, though, for this was no whore, no simple girl. This was his beloved Sigyn and he was to show her all the respect in the world.

Instead, he just placed a hand on top of her's and sighed, "Thank you, Sigyn. It means a lot to me." Her attention went back to the sunset, as the night grew closer and closer.

"What is that?" Loki asked out of no where, after some peaceful silence except the sounds of the waves and the faint breeze. Sigyn turned and faced him. "What is what?" She asked. He reached into her hair and pulled out a purple flower. The same kind he gave her the day they first met and held it out to her. "Oh, just a beautiful flower for the beautiful Sigyn." He gave a small bow of the head and Sigyn chuckled. "Why thank you, Loki. That trick remains my favorite." She said and took the flower with delicate fingers; the pointer, middle, and thumb. She did not want to wilt the stem in anyway, so she applied little to no pressure on the delicate thing.

She traced, with a feather like touch, the purple petals with her other pointer finger and felt the smooth sensation under her finger's tip.

"I know it is your favorite. It remains my favorite as well. If it wasn't for that trick, I doubt I could ever get you to talk to me." He spoke.

"Oh, I'm sure you could have. Remember what I said, you have such a way with words and a silver tongue." She tied the flower into her hair. Though it did not match her attire she did not care. Those flowers were by far the greatest gift Loki could give her. That flower was the _first_ gift Loki had ever given her.

Sigyn reached for her feet and began to untie the ribbon that held the shoes to them. She took them off after a few moments of fighting with ribbon and scrunched her toes deep into the sand. It _was_ a remedy for sore feet. Even though dancing was one of Sigyn's favorite things to do, it did hurt her feet a great deal, but she never seemed to mind.

"Mmmm." She moaned as she tilted her head back and felt the warmth of the last few rays of sunshine on her face. Eyes closed, a smile formed by her lips, and her long locks being lightly blown back as the wind tickled across her face and ran it's fingers through her hair.

_She is so stunning. So amazing and she doesn't even have to try._ He said to himself and continued to ignore nature's grand sunset for an even better view of nature's work at it's best... _her._

She had always been kind to him, always open to him, always _there_ for him. Whenever he needed to escape he would think of some excuse to go and visit her. He would be extra polite to her grandfather so that she may be allowed to go into the village with him and enjoy what the little place had to offer.

He wanted nothing more, but to see her beautiful face light up when he came to see her and every time he did go to visit her that was the reaction he got. Her eyes would widen, a smile grew on her face, and she would come running towards him, bow, and then ask a million of questions about his latest adventure in another realm.

He would be more then honored to sit with her in the garden, a bench in the village under a cherry tree, or on the fountain side while she enjoyed a treat he would buy her. All his stories led up to the gift he had brought back for her and they were only things that would make her smile.

She wasn't a girl who only loved girly things. She loved all kinds of strange and peculiar things. Since such things could not really be found anywhere her grandfather traveled, which never seemed to require him to leave Asgard, it was up to Loki to shower her with the most interesting gifts.

A charm of some kind, a chain of a Light Elf, a Fire Ruby from the realm of the Fire Demons. Anything he knew would bring a smile onto her face he got for her. Never has he failed at his gift giving and it always caused her to question him more. He didn't mind. He liked answering her questions. He was fascinated by her curious mind and she was infatuated by what he had to offer as an answer.

It was a sight he loved to see. Her eyes growing big as the information he had to say filled up inside her head, remembering every word and phase he used to describe every detail that lied within his answers to her questions.

The two just sat there for a moment. Just listening to the music of the waves and breeze play on and on and before they knew it, the sun had vanished. It rested in another sky, leaving the people who lived under this one to sleep. All except the guests at the wedding and the two beings who stayed at the beach, in awe of it's beauty.

Loki rested his head in his hand as he continued to stare at Sigyn with pure amazement. His eyes just studied her. Mostly her face, but every now and then, he tried to get a glimpse at the rest of her body. Her beautiful curves, strong back, sturdy abdomen which he could see because of the slits in the side of her dress that were now crumbled because of how she was seated. He looked at her flawless legs, the most intoxicating pair he has ever seen. Just her legs can drive a man mad and it did. They drove Loki mad, much like her lips.

She opened her eyes a few moments after the sun went off to sleep and she turned towards her friend. She blushed at the sight of him staring at her, the blush even bigger then the one her friend had caused before. What was his name? Eric, Edward, Eli? He couldn't remember, he didn't want to remember. He just felt victory rush throughout his body as the sight of a bright red color filled the girl's cheeks.

"What are you staring at?" She asked. "We grew up so fast and fate has been more kind to you then me." He smiled. "Nonsense. You are incredibly handsome, Loki." He glanced down, a bit embarrassed by her sweetness. "Why thank you, Sigyn, but it is true. You have grown to become a very beautiful women, inside and out. You are my best friend and I can always rely on you. Thank you for everything."

"Everything is not a problem, sweetheart." She winked, quoting Loki once again.

Unable to stop himself, he leaned in close to her and kissed her soft cheek, causing the bright red color to grow greater.

"It is getting late, Loki. My grandfather would want to leave soon and I wish to send my sister my love as she prepares for married life." Sigyn broke the silence.

"Of course, my sweet Sigyn. Whatever you please." He helped her up and grabbed a hold of her shoes. She knew to wrap her arms around him and hold him close. "Oh, one more thing," She began. "What is that, Sig?" She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek as well. "Thank you for bringing me here. I loved it." He smiled down at her, tempted to kiss her lips, but he knew there was no point. Sigyn would not have appreciated the gesture and he would have thrown their whole friendship away for an urge. An urge not worth losing her over.

"You're welcome, but that thanks was given to me when I saw you loved the place." He gave a sly smile. "And I did. Thank you, Loki." Loki held her tightly and the two arrived back at the wedding reception, as it was beginning to die. Many people began to leave while others were too drunk to move.

Loki spotted Fandrid, cleaning up some food from the Royal's Table. The very one Loki had sat at before talking to Sigyn.

Fandrid's eyes popped open. Even though he was tired out of his mind, he longed to hear the stories of what happened between the two while they were gone and how their relationship was now.

Loki only smiled at his friend and then winked at him. Not expecting to get back so late, seeing that the reception was over, Loki began to escort Sigyn back to the palace.

"I'll summon a coach to take you home." He said. "Your grandfather must be worried. I'll be happy to send you home with a letter saying you were with me the whole time or I shall accompany you home."

"I think it would be best if you came to him and explained. I don't mean to get you in trouble-" He cut her off. "Don't worry about me getting into trouble, I'm used to it." Both chuckled at his statement and she nodded. "Thank you." She nearly whispered. "It was my fault you were out so late. No thanks is needed."

They only waited for a few moments for the coach to pull up and the ride did not take very long.

The two spoke of the wedding. Sigyn spoke of how excited Nanna has been for such a long time and expected nothing but perfection; the perfect dress, the perfect jewels, the perfect hairstyle. Everything had to be perfect for Balder the Beautiful.

Loki spoke of how Balder was constantly asking questions about how the wedding planning was going. He also said how Balder offered to help Loki with the wedding, but Loki rejected his offers. Balder is not very good at planning parties, being one of the more, sophisticated children of Odin. Besides, Loki did better and got more things done by himself. Most of the wedding planning had came from Loki, in fact. He was like the director of a play, Balder and Nanna the cast as well as the rest of the bridal party, the cooks and decorators the stage hands.

When the coach pulled up to the small palace in the center of the little kingdom, the coachmen was quick to open Loki's door, and the prince helped Sigyn out. "Why, thank you, my Lord." She spoke as her feet left the coach and touched the floor. "My pleasure, my Lady." He said and still holding Sigyn's hand, he walked with her to the palace doors.

The two guards before the big wooden doors bowed their heads gently. Both saying, "My Lord, my Lady." before opening the doors for them.

Almost as soon as they were inside, Njord's voice was heard filling up the candle lit room. "Sigyn! Where have you been?" He ran towards his grandchild and she walked towards him, letting go of Loki's hand, something he did not enjoy, but knew it was necessary.

Njord noticed Loki after he reached Sigyn. He quickly bowed his head. "My Lord." "Your Grace." Loki bowed. Though Njord was king of the Vanir, Loki was prince of Asgard and had power over Njord.

"Sigyn, care to explain where it was Prince Loki took you today and why you stayed so late?" Njord turned back to his youngest grandchild, worry leaving his eyes and annoyance taking it's place.

"Actually, Your Grace, it's my fault." Loki answered before Sigyn could speak. "I suggested we leave the party and I took her to this beach by Asgard's edge. I had no intention on staying there as long as we did. However, I made sure she was safely returned to you and even suggested I come here to explain the turn of events to you, personally. I give you my deepest apologies and do swear that it was not Sigyn's fault. She was under my full protection as well and you know I would not let any harm come to your granddaughter."

"I know you wouldn't, Lord Loki." He turned to his granddaughter who had more of a smirk then a smile on her face, knowing she was off the hook and that her grandfather could never be mad at Loki. He did always protect her, _everyone_ knew that. Never would he take her someplace dangerous and for the wrong reason.

"Lucky for Sigyn, she has already received her punishment." He smirked. "What punishment?" Sigyn asked, confused and so was Loki.

"Why, you missed the delightful dessert and exquisite cake that Lord Loki had prepared for the evening. Made by the beast baker in Asgard." Sigyn's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Njord's smirk had grown into a wide smile and Loki bit his lip.

She turned to him, swiftly. "It wasn't... _please_ tell me it wasn't made by Alfdis, the greatest baker in all the Nine Realms..." Loki smiled just a bit, still biting his lip. "No." Sigyn nearly cried.

"If it is any constellation, I did not receive any either. If you have forgotten, my Lady, I was with you while you were away from the wedding reception." He continued to smile.

"I wouldn't have stayed for so long if you told me there was going to be an Alfdis cake!" Njord let a laugh escape him, seeing how annoyed, not mad, she was.

"Oh, relax, my Lady. There will be plenty of other times to enjoy Alfdis' sweet treats. Besides, you know my company is a far better way to spend your time then stuffing your face with the sweetest desserts in all of the Nine Realms." He raised his brows, arms behind his back, and leaning in close to her. He was right.

"Oh, my Lord, you use your silver tongue on me once again." She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Your time is worth more then anything in all the Nine Realms to me." She pulled him in for a hug and he returned the gesture, not wanting to ever let her go.

After a moment of just breathing and holding each other, Sigyn pulled away and bowed to Loki. "Goodnight, my Lord." She raised and Loki took her hand in his. He bought it up to his face and in a whisper said, "Goodnight," he kissed her knuckles before slowly moving her hand away. "My lovely Lady."

She blushed_._ His actions had caused her to blush. Not that she has ever not blushed by his actions or words before, but never has she blushed as bright nor as red as she had done just now. Red like fresh apples, even redder then how she blushed earlier that evening. Loki did everything in his power to stop himself from acting like a small child, unlike how he acted when Fandrid had taken the wine bottle away from him earlier that day. Instead, he remained calm and let her hand fall to her side.

Sigyn turned on her heels and began to make her way to the stairs. She stopped in front of Njord and kissed his cheek. "I love you, grandfather." She smiled. "I love you, too. I may not _like_ you all the time, though." She chuckled. "Same, grandfather." She patted his shoulder and made her way upstairs.

Once they were both sure she was in her room when they heard the door open and close, Loki bowed his head once more to the king. "I apologize again, Your Grace. I shall try to be more focused on the time. I thank you for your understanding." Loki lifted his head and Njord chuckled.

"Do not worry, my Lord. In fact, if you hadn't have enough, I believe you have earned yourself a drink. You sent her home very happy and kept her for awhile. I have taken the hint that she had a fairly fun time with you." Njord smiled and Loki returned the gesture.

"I figure then you saw me earlier today with my servant, Your Grace." Loki said. "Indeed I did." Njord placed a hand on Loki's shoulder and smiled at the taller prince, by about an inch or two. In a near whisper he said, "I also took note that it was right after Ectles caused Sigyn to blush that you took the bottle, that you bit your lip as you watched her dance, and that throughout the entire marriage ceremony, not once did you look upon your brother nor his bride, but rather my youngest granddaughter."

Loki grew nervous and it was plainly written on his face. He grew pale, his eyes wide, and his jaw slightly dropped. Looking for words, but he had failed on finding any before Njord chuckled once more.

"Do not fear, my Prince. I am not mad, rather the opposite. Come, let us talk about it over a drink, shall we?" Njord began to leave the prince, alone in the hall.

_Talk? Talk about what?_ The question buzzed inside Loki's mind like a bee hovering over a flower, deciding when to strike and get the sweet nectar. His thoughts were ruined, however, when Njord called back to him once more.

"Your questions shall be answered, my Lord, shall you choose to follow."

**Thank you so much to my new followers! Please help me spread the word of my stories! Thanks again!**


	3. Njord's Advice

**So, I just saw Thor 2 and I must say it was AMAZING! I loved it I loved it I loved it! The ending is just perfection! The ending was probably the best part, too and all the people in the theater seemed to agree with me! Since I had some free time and was Loki'd up from the film I wrote the next chapter for you guys! Thanks again to my followers and help me spread the word about my story! Thanks again for the support!**

Loki took a seat at the far end of the conference table while Njord had his back turned to him, pouring wine into two glasses.

Loki wanted to break the awkward silence in the candle lit room and so asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Has Sigyn been surprised by something? She seems much happier then how she usually is. It is a great thing to see." Njord did not answer.

"I have always wanted to ask you," Loki continued. "However, I feared you would be offended. I was wondering, where Sigyn even came from. I know she is not your granddaughter by blood and is your granddaughter by love, Your Grace. I just really want to know where she descends from. The All Father suggested that I ask you for I have asked him the same question as well."

Njord turned to face the young prince, the biggest smile on his face and Loki grew confused. That was not the reaction he thought he would receive, but it was a good one, he guessed. Before Loki could continue to speak, Njord cut him off.

"You love her,"

Loki's heart sank in his chest and he found himself truly at a lose for words. He, under no circumstances, was expecting to hear that.

"And you're curious about her." Njord placed the cup of wine before Loki and took a seat next to him. Loki could only nod as Njord's smile began to fade.

"I do not intend her harm!" He said, hoping that that was not what Njord was thinking and that it was not that thought that caused his smile to fade. It wasn't, but Loki was used to being suspected of the worse and he believed Njord to be like the Aesir. He wasn't.

Njord waved his hand, brushing off the imaginary worry that Loki would cause harm to his gem.

"I know that, Loki." Njord never called him just Loki. That's when it became clear to the prince; Njord was speaking to him as a father, not a king. So, it was correct to speak to Njord as a boy and not a prince.

"I have seen it in the threads. You can no more harm her then I could." He sighed and then glanced up at Loki, who didn't dare touch the glass of wine. It would usually be an insult to not take the offer of wine when in someone else's home, but in this situation... it showed great respect.

"You are curious about her origin." Njord continued and just twirled the glass by the handle.

"My son, Frey, found her not long after this palace was built. She must have been four or five years old. Young, hungry, bruised, disheveled, crying, just a mess."

Loki shuttered at the thought of his beautiful Sigyn alone and broken. He wanted to beat someone if they merely caused the smile to move away from her face. To leave her broken and damaged alone and at such a young age? That would be a death sentence if it was up to him.

"She was alone in the forest when Frey found her. At first, she tried to run and get away, but she couldn't. She... she... she was too weak and scared. She couldn't get very far and Frey has a way with children. They adore him and he made her feel safe. He calmed her and carried her here and Freya treated her like she was her daughter and she called me grandfather."

Njord looked down at the wine in his cup and Loki could feel tears build up in his eyes, but he prevented them from flowing. _Oh, my Sigyn, what was done to you?_ He thought. Njord sighed and continued.

"We don't know where she comes from and we suspect that she's," He stopped himself before glancing up at Loki. He did not wish to show disrespect for Loki has shown a great deal of the opposite. He tried to find the right term to use within the Aesir language.

"Forgive me Loki, but a half breed." Loki just blinked. He was a half breed. Jotun and Aesir, but he has never let that break him. Even when others cursed him for being half of the _enemy_ and half of their own. Never did it bother him for he considered himself more God then Giant.

"It is fine, sir." Loki said, his expression not changing and he was truly uninsulated by what the older gentlemen said.

"I believe she is like you, Loki. Jotun and Aesir and I always suspected it to be the case with a Jotun and Aesir offspring for it has been the case so far. The offspring to be..." His mouth tightened and he truly did not want to sound cruel or evil, but just a man caring about his granddaughter.

"Abandoned and left to die." The same case with Loki. Left to die by his parents. He didn't know his Aesir mother, but knew his Jotun father. The only thing he knew about his mother was her name was Laufey, but knowing that King Fárbauti of Jotunheim was his father. It was said that Laufey wanted to keep Loki, but Fárbauti would not let that be so. However, due to his mother's efforts, he called himself Loki Laufeyson. Still, Odin took him in regardless, made a blood oath, and declared Loki his brother and most of all, his son.

"She is delicate... very fragile. Too fragile to live in the land of the giants and yet too sensitive to have the Aesir figure out what she really is. We pass her off as Vanir because she can pass for it. To say she is an Aesir, that would lead to too many questions." Loki nodded.

Njord and Loki just sat there in silence for a moment. Just letting the wind blow gently outside the palace and the candle light flicker in the shadows.

Njord let out a small throat laugh before turning back to Loki. "I don't know, I could be wrong. She would not tell us. All we do know is that she was mistreated, abandoned, and left to die."

Loki swallowed hard before whispering, "I asked her once... where she was from... and it made her cry."

Njord could tell he was stricken by his confession. He nodded when Loki looked at him with tear filled eyes. He cursed the day he made her cry and felt so guilty that he even asked such a question.

"It was a year before the nightmares stopped." Njord spoke, trying to calm the young prince before he would, for the first time ever, let tears fall from his eyes. He remembered that day almost as clearly as Loki had. His little gem in tears and Loki cradling her apologizing over and over again. "She was still very fearful. She knows her home is here and I do call her my own. However, some wounds... they are... they are hard to heal." Njord confessed and Loki watched as a small tear slipped out of the king's eye.

He was both upset and happy. Upset the king was crying because of the sad depressing past of his adopted granddaughter, but happy that it was the king who cried and not him.

To the Aesir, crying was a weakness. A cold and terrible weakness that could make the strongest men look as weak as a child. He wasn't going to let it show. Loki has never cried before and he would not let it go easily. Perhaps that is why Loki was on the verge of crying so often. So many tears were built up inside that some had to come out eventually. The only time he teared was when he laughed too hard, but that didn't seem to let out enough tears. Maybe one day, the tears would over flow in his eyes and he would be forced to cry. He didn't know, nor did he care. When that day came, then he would care.

Njord wiped the tear away, trying to hide the fact that it even had slipped from his eye. He then took a sip of the wine, needing some. Wine calmed the nerves for the king and when his nerves were calm, crying did not come as easily. He glanced at the fireplace that, like the candles, lit the room. He watched the flames dance on the logs and float into the air as small little embers.

"The women are sweet to her, but they treat her like a pet of some kind. I don't think they see her for what she is worth. They see her as one far less worth then say, Idunn or Frigga. You don't see her that way."

Njord locked eyes with Loki.

"I know she has captured your heart."

Loki swallowed, it was the truth and he would not protest to it.

"I also know that the Aesir... they... they marry _young_. I simply cannot do that. Vanir people don't do that. It is not our way."

Loki shook his head rather quickly, causing Njord to settle down inside and listen to the whisper that Loki spoke in.

"I would _not_ have asked, she is too young." Loki looked away, a bit upset, but happy that Njord understood his feelings. He was allowing them, too. There were no threats, no taunts. He was excepting his feelings. _His _feelings for his granddaughter. _Loki,_ the _Trickster_ of Asgard, the _God of Mischief_, the one known as the _Dark Prince_ had feelings for his granddaughter and he was _allowing_ them.

"I would not have asked you until she was older."

Sigyn, now was only thirteen. Vanir people usually marry when they are fifteen. _Fifteen_. Loki told himself in his mind. _You shall ask when she is fifteen._

"It is written in the threads." Njord broke Loki's thoughts. The young man turned to the elder one, who smiled. _In the threads? My marriage to her is in the threads?_ A light smile grew on the Trickster's face and Njord could sense his joy.

"Be her friend for now, she needs you to be that. You are her best friend. When she is older, then we shall speak of other things. She has already told me she is going to marry you." Njord winked at him.

Loki's heart skipped a beat, his smile grew too wide for his face that it actually hurt, but Loki could not hold it back.

Njord laughed at his expression. Njord did it. He tricked the Trickster, something that was close to impossible to do. It took a lot to throw Loki off, but the elder king managed to do it. He was the only one to do it for he possessed something that no one else did that threw Loki off balance easily and that was her... Sigyn.

"One more thing," His laugh disappeared and he had a serious face on. Loki's smile faded as well. "I know you have a wife in Jotunheim. You are to tell her about that." Before Loki could explain, Njord held up his hand, silencing the prince and Loki obeyed. "I know it was not by your doing and it was arranged when your father learned you were still alive. However, when she is old enough, you are to tell her _everything_. She will not go to you blind. I will _not_ allow."

_And here come the threats._

Loki nodded, knowing that there was a big difference between the Vanir and Aesir. The Aesir allowed you to have more then one wife, the Vanir did not and Loki had full intentions on following the Vanir ways for Sigyn's sake. Not a divorce to his current wife, something more.

"Also, your are to keep your home within Asgard. She cannot handle being moved about." Loki nodded once again and stood up with the king.

"My granddaughter is wiser then what she seems to be to many." Njord said.

"I know." Loki smiled honestly. "That is both a strength and a weakness to her. I promise to take care of her and dismiss the marriage of my wife and to make a home on the outskirts of Asgard."

Njord smiled and shook hands with the prince. "It was nice talking to you, Loki." Still a father and not a king. "Likewise, sir." He smiled.

Loki took his leave, climbing back into the coach, but stealing a glance at Sigyn's bedroom window. Curtains drawn, but her shadow rested against them. A projection from the fire that lit her room.

Loki watched as the shadow removed the pins from it's hair and ran it's fingers through it. He then watched as the shadow untied the straps that held the dress up and watched as the silk slipped down to the floor.

_Stop it!_ He yelled at himself and decided then to heed to Njord's wishes and get them done right now so nothing would stop him from wedding his love in the future.

Loki did not stop at his chambers, did not look for Fandrid, did not stop anywhere in the palace. He just walked straight to the All Father's throne without another destination in mind.

When he reached the throne room, he walked straight past the guards, ignoring the "My Lord" that escaped from their mouths, something he often head bowed to. Not now, he was too determined to acknowledge anything else then what was on his mind.

He stood before the All Father, placed his fist over his heart, and kneeled before his king.

"Loki, my son, what is it you wish to speak to me about?" Odin asked.

"Father, I seek your help with a problem I face and wish to be rid of once and for all."

"What is this problem of your's, my son?"

"Father, during our blood oath, you said you would do all in your power to stand by my side with any hardship I face and vowed to get me out of any situation you can." Loki continued.

"As a father would promise a son and a brother would promise another. You are my son more then my brother and I never fail to help my son. What is this problem you seek help with?"

"My arranged marriage, Father. My wife, Angrboda. I do not wish to be wed to her any longer." Loki said, hate in his voice. He cursed his birth father for making him marry this giantess who bought nothing but sorrow and grief into his life.

"You wish for a divorce?" Odin asked.

"No, All Father." Loki rose and with hate filled eyes, he said, "I beg of you to grant me an annulment."

"You wish to indicate that your marriage to the giantess is dissolved and viewed as if it never happened?" Never has someone asked for an annulment. To be broken of their wedding bound, yes. To be divorced, it happens, but never has an Aesir _begged_ for an annulment.

"Yes, Father. That is my wish. I want my marriage to the dreadful and horrid giantess annulled and it done as soon as it possibly can be done."

"An annulment takes time, Loki. It requires discussions with the Norns and it may not be written in the threads." Odin said, wanting to help his son, but knowing that these things take time. Years, if the Norns choose to be less then unhelpful.

"Trust me, Father, the threads will agree with my decision. I will even go to speak to them with you. I just want this marriage gone, forever." Loki stared at his father for a few moments in silence.

"Why do you want this so badly, my son?" Odin finally asked, breaking the silence the two shared.

"My heart does not belong to Angrboda." Loki honestly answered.

"And _who_ does it belong to, my son." Odin asked.

After a moment of breathing, debating if he should let the truth out or not, Loki glanced at the floor and smiled. He knew there was nothing to be ashamed of. He was not ashamed of Sigyn.

"Why, only the beautiful Lady Sigyn could ever steal my heart and I allow it to be so." Loki looked up at his father who smiled wide.

"My son, have you fallen in love?" Odin studied his boy. He thought Loki would be the last Aesir to fall in love. He was the youngest and still had to learn many things, but he was sure of this. He was sure he was in love.

"Yes, All Father. I have been in love since you sent me to discuss the trade with King Njord many years ago. I've been in love since I saw her face. I have been in love with her... and in love with her I shall remain."

Odin got up from his throne and walked slowly to his son. Once in front of him, he pulled him into a tight embrace. Odin smiled into Loki's shoulder and Loki held his father tightly, knowing that Odin will do whatever it takes to help Loki with the problem he faced.

Odin held Loki out at arms length at his shoulders and his smile grew bigger as he gazed upon his youngest son. "We shall go to the Norns first thing in the morning, then. We will get your marriage annulled. I swear it. Nothing will come in between you an the Lady Sigyn. Nothing, my son. Nothing."

Loki smiled.

**I DO NOT OWN THE STORY OF THEIR FIRST MEETING! I READ IT ON A NORSE MYTHOLOGY WEBSITE AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO THERE! I WILL HAPPILY TELL YOU THE WEBSITE SHALL YOU WISH TO VIEW IT! Thanks again to my followers and help me spread the word about my story! Thanks again! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Galina Krasskova 2005**


	4. A Lover's Words

**I am pleased to give you the next chapter to my story and I may even post the next one this weekend, depending on whether or not I have to work. Ugh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again to my followers and people who faved the story. I would like to get some reviews and please help my spread the word about my story! Thank you all so much for posting more of your own stories online. I love reading them! ****_A Fall to Grace, _****one of the best stories I have ever read! Looking forward to the next chapter! Thanks again guys and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Loki, with such joy in his heart, started making his way towards his chambers and even began to think about the location of his and Sigyn's palace once it was built for the two of them to live in.

He wanted to make her feel as close to home as possible, but that wouldn't be an easy task. He would need room, lots of room, to do so.

He would need space for both a front lawn and backyard so that his darling wife would have room to garden, one of her favorite things to do. It would also have to be in a location that was peaceful. It couldn't be too close to the palace in which Loki resided in now. It had to be away from the busy Asgard streets, where there could be peace for his delicate creature. It would have to be big enough, too. It must not be small or timid, but rather fit for a prince and princess. The sweet Sigyn deserved nothing but the best in his mind, and in the mind of many.

He wanted to do something for her. At that moment, he was just so filled with joy that he wanted to go back to her palace and think of something to do for her. What would she appreciate?

Simply, not a little trinket like he usually got her on his journeys through the realms, and not another piece of jewelry. That was all her mother ever got for her besides dresses or an occasional new pair of shoes. He didn't want to give her something useless and not worth while. He wanted to give her something she could use throughout her entire life. Something that no one else could offer her.

He began to think of her interests, what fascinates her mind the most, what she could spend hours doing.

He then realized that Sigyn spent most of her time training in her backyard with her sisters or in the training arena with the Lady Sif. Both of them were members of the Valkyrie and so they often trained together.

Most of Freya's daughters were forced by their mother into the Valkyrie, but Sigyn's sisters that lived with her in Njord's palace were not. At one point, they were all suppose to be, but none of them have remained within it for as long as Sigyn has. They all ended up marrying before their training really began and their husbands did not wish for them to return to it, nor did the girls want to after they were wed. Or, they proved themselves to be unable to handle such a heavy burden. Sigyn, however, was very different.

She proved herself to be a fierce warrior and was almost never afraid of anything. Her and Sif were almost matched, but when it came down to it, Sif was superior and that was something Sigyn accepted. She did not see Sif as someone to scoff at or dislike. She saw Sif as a mentor or a role model. Someone Sigyn could look up to when it came to women warriors. Her mother has not been so involved in war for a while, but she still had some tricks up her sleeve and once in a blue moon, offered them to Sigyn, in hopes that one day, Sigyn would beat the Lady Sif in combat, but that day never came and Sigyn doubted it ever would appear. She wasn't depressed by it, but her mother seemed frustrated with the matter and never gave up on trying to prove Sigyn the best.

Due to her always training, either with weapons or magic, Sigyn enjoyed some _heavy metal_ objects.

Her uncle, Frey, often fancied her with a new sword or dagger to try out for any special event. Others bought her armor or a new shield or a spear of some kind. He wasn't going to get her a weapon or teach her to use one, she had her mother and Sif for that. He wasn't going to get her something anyone else could.

The idea then came to him. The perfect gift for the perfect girl. He snickered to himself at his most wonderful plan and began to remove the spell that locked his enormous golden chamber doors.

It was then that he felt a light tap on his shoulder and noticed Fandrid standing close to him. "My Lord, a servant requests a drink and talk with thy Lord about some events that took place this evening, if thy Lord is willing to show mercy and share these said events with no one important, but rather just a serving boy."

Loki smiled at Fandrid and held open his door to his friend. "You are not just a serving boy. You are my friend. Enter as that."

Fandrid smiled and listened to his prince's commands and entered the room not as a servant, but a friend.

Loki closed the golden door behind him and as if on cue, the fireplace bursted into flames as well as few candles in their holders that were nailed to the walls of the prince's chambers.

There wasn't much in there, for such a big room. Two, nearly, ceiling to floor windows, that were covered in dark green curtains, were built into the wall farthest away from the doors and in between those windows was one of the biggest beds in all the Nine Realms.

A canopy draped over the bed with dark black curtains and the bed itself was covered in dark shades. Somewhere between ten to twelve pillows of grays, greens, blacks, and reds rested against each other as well as the wooden headboard attached to the oversized bed. The sheets were dark grey, a shade darker and they would be black, with covers, quilts, and blankets deep green colors resting over the sheets. Furs of midnight dark creatures rested on top of all the layers and were proven to be the softest.

The bed was very much capable to hold up to five people when laying vertical, but no less then seven when the bodies rested horizontally. It must be lonely sleeping in it alone on the nights Loki did not have company in his room.

Though the nights did occur often for Loki, Thor had those nights occur almost ever time the sun had set. Loki, maybe, took advantage of his enormous bed once a week, but has slowed down greatly since he last saw Sigyn nearly a month ago.

He has filled his bed over it's capacity before, something Thor was never able to do, and he was proud to say that none of those girls were drunk or even tipsy. None were enchanted by some spell he placed on them and all had stayed for the entire night and some did not even wish to leave the next day.

It was one of Loki's greatest victories, in Thor and the other men's eyes, but to Loki it was not something he wished to get back to Sigyn. Though, she probably would have congratulated him next time she saw him for they were only best friends... and nothing more.

It was because of that victory that Thor had challenged his brother every time another event took place in which the boys were invited. Not only was the challenge between Thor and Loki, but rather the other men on Asgard. Thor invited their other brother, Balder, to part take, but of course Balder declined.

Though Thor and many others have beaten Loki at the challenge, none has ever filled up their bed to over the capacity like Loki has, so that some girls were even forced to sleep on the couch in his chambers for there was simply not enough room within the Dark Prince's bed.

Other then the bed, which was not Loki's greatest treasure, but one of them, there was not much in the room. A table and some chairs, a desk in the far corner for when the realm was at war and it required Loki to read hundreds of documents, as well as declarations in a single night to have them signed or agreed to by the morning for whatever the reason may be. There was also a couch before the fireplace, another spot he loved to read his books, and then every inch of the wall, even piled high on his desk and a few on his bed, was hundreds and hundreds of books.

Books on almost every single subject. Books on the other eight realms, history, understanding space, other creatures within the Nine Realms, different ceremonies the other realms practiced, and most of the books were for spells and potions. His favorite things to read.

However, it was not only knowledge that he obsessed over when it came to books. He also read stories. Love stories, adventure stories, mysteries, poems, most of which came from Midgard, but he had respect for the authors' fine way of wording things with great detail.

Even some of the books that were in his room were written by Loki, himself. Of course just spell books and potion books. Loki was very crafty with spells, but mostly potions. Just given a few minutes and mixtures, and Loki could concoct one of the strongest potions in all the Nine Realms. In fact, when Loki and a few other wizards and sorcerers were first being taught how to control their magic and were required to take a potions class, Loki found himself _correcting_ the _textbook _and was the only one to get every single potion right due to the corrections _he_ made. Needless to say, he was no longer required to take any classes that had to due with magic or any other subject for that matter.

Fandrid took a seat on the couch and watched the fire as it appeared to burn even brighter when Loki took a seat in one of the bigger chairs next to it. He did not sit cross legged, or back straight, or even feet against the floor, but rather, he placed his feet on the chair and tucked his knees into his chest.

A mug of ale appeared on the small table in front of Fandrid and Loki's dear friend and servant reached for the cup.

"You do not wish for any, Loki?" He asked as he bought the mug to his mouth.

Loki chuckled. "I think you and I can both agree that I have had my fair share of alcohol today. I'm fine, thank you, but as my guest I beg that you do not let me drinking absents stop you from enjoying yourself and rewarding yourself with some of the best ale in all the realms."

"I would never stop myself from being rewarded." The young man teased and took another sip of the ale.

"So, tell me, my dear friend, what happened between you and the Lady Sigyn today after you just disappeared?" Fandrid looked at his friend with curious eyes.

Loki's face was lit by the fire and even though his mouth was hidden by his knees' shadows, Fandrid knew by the squint near the prince's black eyes that Loki was smiling.

"Why don't you guess?" Loki asked as if hinting at another game he wanted play.

"Oh no, please, Loki. No games tonight. Just tell me what happened. Where does your relationship rest now?" Fandrid asked and went to take another sip of ale, but held the mug out, unable to drop it, as flames flew out of it like the mug was a candle and the ale was it's wick.

"Loki, stop!" Fandrid yelled, trying to release the mug, but his fingers remained wrapped around the handle. Loki sat quietly, watching the fire dance in the huge fireplace and he grinned at his trick.

"Alright! Alright! I'll guess, just extinguish the flames!" Fandrid said, his eyes locked on the fire the bursted out of his cup. Suddenly, the flames died down into nothing and there was no ale inside the mug.

"Did you kiss her?" Fandrid asked. Loki squinted at him and more flames flew out of the mug. "Guess again." He snickered and Fandrid nearly jumped over the couch when the fire erupted.

"Okay! Okay! You didn't kiss her!" Loki threw his arms out to his sides and nearly laughing said, "I never said I didn't kiss her! Try being specific!"

Flapping his arms and the flames reflecting off his eyes as the glow illuminated his face, Fandrid guessed, "The lips!" The flames grew even brighter. "No! No lips! The neck?" The fire's flames grew even more. "Cheek!" Fandrid gave up and the flames subsided once again into nothing.

Loki snorted and cried out in laughter in his chair. Kicking his legs and holding his gut at his friend's fear just seconds ago, Loki tried to keep himself from tearing. He had dealt with it enough today. His stomach began to hurt and face almost turned red, but Loki managed to calm down and somewhat compose himself as Fandrid gasped with relief.

"You think that was funny, don't you?" Fandrid shot an angry look at the laughing prince.

"Of course I did, or else I would not be laughing." He spat, still chuckling and clapping his hands slowly at Fandrid's wonderful performance of a scared victim of Loki.

"It's not funny, Loki." Fandrid spat, noticing there was ale in the mug and he rose to his lips. "You're right, it wasn't." Loki breathed.

Fandrid shook his mug, but not a drop of ale came rushing out of it and it caused him to become confused.

Bitting his lip and snickering, Loki grabbed ahold of his knees and shut his eyes tightly. "But this is." He squeaked and more ale then what the mug could have held spewed out of it and all over Fandrid.

The young servant sat in disbelief at what had just happened, while Loki, once again, was dying of laughter in his chair. If possible, he was laughing harder then how he was just a few moments before.

"Alright, I'm leaving. I'm done playing your games." Fandrid stood up and slammed the mug on the table before making his way to the door. "Oh, come now, Fandrid. It was just a bit of fun, really." Loki tried to say, but had a rather hard time due to his loss of breath from laughing.

"No, Loki. I'm leaving. Goodnight, my Lord." Fandrid said as he walked even closer to the doors. Loki got up from his chair and ran to his friend's side. "Come now, Fandrid. It was a childish trick. I'm sorry. Here, I'll even dry you off-" "NO MORE FLAMES!" Fandrid cut him off, believing that somehow, Loki would conjure up more flames and they would be, once again, too close to his face.

"No, no, no more flames." Loki held his gut and began to laugh at his friend's fear. "I promise." He lightly touched Fandrid in his chest with a gentle finger and the servant was dried off with not even the smell of ale on him.

"Won't you just tell me what happened? Please? You're my best friend. It is my job to be involved in your business." Fandrid did not want to seem weak, but truly wanted to know what exactly happened between Loki and Sigyn during the time period that they had disappeared from the crowd.

"Alright, I'll just tell you, even though there is no fun in that." Loki shrugged and walked back to the couch that Fandrid had been sitting on.

Using the same finger, Loki touched the couch and the ale that soaked it disappeared and not even the smell lingered behind.

"_Just telling_ is what normal people do, Loki." Fandrid said, taking a seat on the now dried off couch and folding his arms across his chest. "Well, I'm not normal, Fandrid. I think we could both agree on that." Fandrid was utterly annoyed by his friend's tricks, but did care for him like he was a brother. Loki couldn't help, but to feel the same way towards the servant.

Whenever Thor and Balder were off doing whatever it is that they do, Loki spent time with his father's servant's son, Fandrid. The two became close and Loki even taught Fandrid how to yield a sword. Most servants did not know how to do anything but cook, clean, and say my Lord or my Lady.

However, when Fandrid became of age to find a job and was originally suppose to be working in the kitchen, Loki suggested that Fandrid become a servant, more specifically, Loki's servant. Odin did not need much convincing from his youngest son to position Fandrid as the prince's servant and saw that it was a rather good idea, given that Loki and the boy were so close.

Loki perched himself back in his chair and again grabbed a hold of his knees, but they didn't cover his face this time.

He looked down at the floor before he looked up at his best friend and then he gave a small smile. "She remembers... _everything_." Loki said.

"What?"

"Everything. Everything I ever told her. She remembers every word. She remembered something I told her over two years ago and she remembered it word for word. She remembers everything." His smile grew even bigger at the realization that the girl he was in love with listened to him with careful ears and a focused mind.

"See, somebody listens to you." Fandrid jested and even Loki couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped his throat.

"You said you kissed her on the cheek. What did she do after that?" Fandrid asked. Loki smiled. "She blushed. She kissed me back, too. I took her home and spoke to Njord, as well."

"Her grandfather?"

"Aye. He knows."

"Knows what?"

Loki sighed and went back to looking at the fire in the fireplace. The way the glow hit his face, just really showed Loki for who he is.

Handsome, smart, secretive, sneaky, sly, brave, mysterious, and keeps his cards rather close to his chest. The grin on his face also outlined that he was a fighter, tongue twister, a child at heart, a lover, a seducer, and above all... a mischief maker... _the Trickster._

"He knows how I feel about Sigyn." The fire glowed just a bit brighter like the spark that represented Loki's joy at just the sound of her name.

"_And?_" Fandrid pressed on.

He turned to his friend, water in his eyes for his over flow of pure happiness. "He _accepts_ them. Not even... he... he..." Loki tried to search for the best word to describe what the king- _father_- had told him.

_She already told me she was going to marry you._

"He _welcomes _them." Loki finished and Fandrid's smile stretched from one end of his face to the other. "So, do you think... do you thinks she is... you know..." Fandrid trailed off.

"She's what?"

"Never mind."

"No, what Fandrid?"

The servant swallowed, and like Loki was doing just a few seconds ago, he was trying to find the right words. "Do you think she is _the one_?" He finally asked.

"What do you mean _the one_, Fandrid?" Loki held up his hands and made quotation marks with his fingers when he said _the one_.

Fandrid sighed before saying, "This won't be easy, Loki. I know your marriage to _her," That beast,_ Loki thought to himself. "Was not really your choice, but _this_... _this is._ You can't mess this up Loki, or else there will be hell to pay."

Loki, for the first time ever, was confused about what Fandrid was talking about. "What do you mean?" He plainly asked.

Fandrid got up off the couch and knelt down next to Loki's chair. He looked at the prince in the eye and for once, Loki felt that Fandrid was _smarter_ then he was. Just in this moment, just with topic, and nothing else.

Fandrid had girlfriends. Not whores, not mistresses, not anything but girlfriends and one girlfriend at a time. He believed in honesty, loyalty, and above all monogamy.

The fire flickering made Fandrid look almost as mysterious as Loki was and Loki knew to take his friend's words to heart. He was possibly the only one in all of Asgard that has never cheated on a women.

Thor has cheated on many. Well, not really cheated all that much, but rather had group intercourse and was never really tied down to anyone. Balder even had some fun now and then because he could, but since Nanna, he has been loyal to her. Heck, even Odin cheated on Frigga from time to time, but Fandrid had the most respect for women out of all the men on Asgard.

"Sigyn is obviously very special to you and based on what people know about Sigyn, based on what she has done for the Vanir people, and even for Asgard from time to time, she is a very sweet girl. She is very humble, honest, kind, and good hearted. She only deserves the best, Loki. Only the best. Many men are after Sigyn's heart and I'll even admit that I was, too, until you told me of your feelings for her."

Loki chuckled. "You probably could have gotten her, too. Any girl would be lucky to be with you."

"But I stopped pursuing her out of respect for my best friend, Loki. You told me that Njord accepts your feelings for her and welcomes them in. Well, let me tell you now, as your friend and as your brother by love, he does not welcome your feelings because he trusts you, heck, even I don't trust you. No, he welcomes your feelings because _she _trusts you. _Sigyn_ trusts _you_, Loki."

Loki looked away, knowing that Fandrid was one hundred percent correct. Nobody- _nobody- _trusted him, but Sigyn.

"And because she trusts you so much," Loki looked at his friend and continued to listen to him with an open mind and taking what he had to say to heart. "Loki, you have to give her something to trust in. You have to be loyal to her and _only_ her. If you are not loyal, you should not be with her. She does not deserve that and you know she will always be loyal to you. You must treat her like she is the rarest gem in all the Nine Worlds, like she is the perfect woman, like she is an angel sent from Valhalla to stay by your side, forever. You must treat her like she is _the one_ you have been waiting for."

"She is the rarest gem in all the Nine Worlds and so she is the most valuable. She is not the perfect woman, there is no such thing, but her flaws make her the most beautiful, and she is the angel sent from Valhalla to stay by my side _longer_ then forever, and _I, _her's. She is _the one_ I have been waiting for. She is the love of my immortal life. She is _my_ Sigyn." Loki said and Fandrid smiled at what his friend had just spoken.

"So, is it true, Loki?"

"What?"

"You are in love?"

Loki glanced back at the fire and watched as the flames grew brighter, reflecting his joy and most of all, his love for the girl. He nodded, "Aye. It is true." He turned to his friend and smiled.

"I am in love with Sigyn."

He turned back to the fire and it was then that Fandrid saw it, something he never thought he would see. No one has ever seen it in this matter before. Fandrid was the first ever to see it and he never told a soul. Never did he speak a word of what he saw that day, it was secret kept between him and Loki.

A small clear tear fell from Loki's eye and slid down his cheek... and he didn't even bother to wipe it away.

* * *

**Shorter then what I was going for, but still worked hard on it. Thanks again guys! Don't forget to spread the word, keep writing and reading, and reviews would be wonderful! Love you!**


	5. Dreams and Memories

**YES! I had time to write the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and please help me spread the word and reviews would be great! Also, suggest some stories! I would love to read your friends's works and support them like you guys support me! Thanks again for everything! I own nothing!**

Loki laid back in his bed and examined the canopy above him. Nothing special to really look at, but his thoughts were not about the view before him. They were about the girl he had just held a few hours ago. Even when she was not present, she drove him crazy.

Tomorrow would be a busy day, though. He needed sleep.

_Go to sleep._ He told himself. _You speak to the Norns in the morning. You must be well rested._ Loki listened to the sense within himself and turned over on his side. He blinked his eyes shut, truly exhausted for the wedding plans took weeks upon weeks to complete and he wasn't even there for the party, however, he was not at all bothered by that.

His eyes finally remained shut and that was when he drifted into a much needed sleep. Though his body rested, his mind and heart continued to revolve around that one girl, that one person that did not escape either of them. That night was the night he remembered their first meeting. That night he not only dreamt it, but relived it.

* * *

Loki was the only one that Odin trusted when it came to secret documents between Asgard and the king of the Vanir people, so it was only Loki who went to the king with matters of business.

It was his first time going to the small little kingdom just at Asgard's edge and he was well looking forward to it. He could only think of reasons why Odin did not want him going there in the first place. It was possible the king feared that Loki would cause trouble within the kingdom, something the Vanir people did not need. So, he made sure of it that Loki had no reason to step foot onto the Vanir Kingdom's soil, but those walls no longer stand. Odin needed Loki or, Loki's silver tongue.

Loki flitted to the land of the Vanir people as a raven, but transformed back into his God- like form when before the guards of the palace gates.

He gave a small bow of the head to them in return for the same gesture. "My Lord." Both guards spoke at the same time, knowing the being had to be of Asgard due to the way he was dressed. "I am Loki of Asgard, and I am here to discuss trade with King Njord of the Vanir on behalf of King Odin, the All-Father."

The guards turned to each other and the one on the right gave a slight nod. He was more masculine then the one on the left, which is probably why the left guard, _probably new to the job_, Loki thought, turned to the right guard before opening the gates to the path that led to the palace.

"Follow me, my Lord." The right guard said. "I shall take you to the king's conference hall where you shall discuss your business there."

"Thank you, my good man." Loki said and followed the guard down the dirt path to the palace. It was no where near as big as the palace of Odin, nor was it made of gold. Instead, the Vanir palace was made of stone and had maybe a hundred rooms instead of the usual 500, which was considered normal to the Aesir, however, Vanir people were very permeative and simple. They did not require much to be happy.

Loki walked behind the guard and his boots made a loud echo as they hit against the marble floor. Chandeliers with candles, as well as the sunlight, lit up the palace walls and the stone structure made the whole place quit... cozy, even for a palace.

"This palace is so beautiful. It is very welcoming to new guest." Loki complimented the palace to the guard, causing the man to look back and smile. Never has the Vanir palace been praised by one of the Aesir. "Why, thank you very much, my Lord. It does mean a lot to our people and our king when they hear an Aesir compliment the structure of the Vanir craftsmen." "You are very welcome, my good man. I know this is my first time within the kingdom and within these palace walls, but I must say it should be complimented more often. Forgive the Aesir, they are just not use to something not being made of gold." Loki jested, even though it was true.

The guard could not help, but to chuckle at Loki's comment. "Your jests lighten up the palace walls. We welcome you here for that and I'm sure my King will be most pleased to speak to you rather then the other officials the All-Father tried to send in to discuss business. Our King Njord is one for people with personality. You seem to have a very entertaining one. I mean that as a compliment and a compliment only, my Lord."

Loki nodded and smile. "Oh, I know. I thank you for it as well." The guard nodded and came to a halt before a great wooden door.

He turned to face Loki and said, "Wait one moment, just so that I can be sure that the king is ready for your presence." The guard seemed to be asking permission from Loki to enter the room without him. "Of course, go right ahead." Loki waved his hand and the guard bowed.

It wasn't until the guard slipped inside the room and closed the door behind him that Loki's ears picked up upon the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

He thought ocean waves, fresh breezes, and birds chirping were the most calming sounds of all, he was wrong. This sound caused everything to seem so, unimportant at the moment.

Loki's breathing slowed down, his heart, for the first time ever, beat at a normal pace, and he was in a state of total stillness. He did not wish to move around for that would make a sound and that would cause the soothing sound he listened to to be disturbed and he did not want that.

The sweet and enchanting voice first hummed a melody that Loki was familiar with. Queen Frigga had sung the same song to him when he was nothing but a child, first welcomed into the house of Odin. It was an Aesir lullaby.

He remembered Frigga's sweet voice, not quit as sweet as this one, sing the soft little tune to him every night and how her soft whispers of the gentle words would cause him to fall fast asleep by the time the lullaby was finished.

The hums soon turned into lyrics and the voice grew bigger and more wonderful with every note. Loki, quickly to not make too much noise, turned around to face an indoor garden, enclosed within a glass containment and nothing, but a small stone wall separating it and the corridor Loki stood in. He placed his hands on the wall's edge, leaning into the garden to try and see the source of the sound, but never failed to pay such close attention to its enchantment as the lyrics were sung perfectly.

_As high as a bird,_

_Can fly to the sky,_

_As fast as a horse,_

_Can gallop near the tide,_

_As perfect as my song,_

_That I sing to you,_

_Is as a pure as my heart beats for only you._

The voice repeated the same lyric, just one more time, not knowing the rest, before the guard swung open the door and the singing ceased.

"My deepest apologizes, my Lord, but I am afraid there will be a wait to see the king. He is truly busy with very important matters, not that your's are not important, but-"

"My good man," Loki cut him off so he would stop babbling. "Yes, my Lord?" The guard asked, a bit nervous to be honest. "Is it alright if I wait in the garden?" Loki turned to face the guard, who smiled and nodded. "The king said you may wait anywhere you please and that he shall be with you as soon as he possibly can." Loki turned back to the garden and smiled. "Please, tell your king to take all the time he needs and when he is ready for me, I shall be waiting in the garden."

Loki eyes wandered through every plant, every tree, every shrub as he tried to catch sight of what could have caused the singing he had heard just moments ago. He was expecting to see a maid, Njord's daughter (Freya), possibly a servant of some kind, tending to the gardens needs, but he saw no one.

Almost giving up, something he did not do so willingly, Loki managed to pay more attention to the beautiful garden he had surrounded himself in.

Millions and millions of flowers bloomed around him, the trees' trunks were strong and well rooted, the shrubs perfectly trimmed, and the grass nicely cut as well as pure green like emeralds. Loki was not only captivated by the sight of the garden, but also its smell.

The scents of spring and summer rushed to his nose and danced within his nostrils. Loki wasn't always peaceful, but the times he was, he could feel guilty for just stepping on the grass with his large and heavy boots, even though he was still very young at that time.

He then caught sight of a beautiful red rose, one that looked so perfect, that he could not resist bending forward and giving it a sniff. The fresh scent of the flower, as well as a scent he could only describe as lust, ran up his nose. It was then he caught sight of something.

Something small and rather quick, too. Something that was startled by his being there and above all, something frightened.

The God of Mischief had to investigate, and crept up to the small flower shrub, covered in pink roses, that the small thing ran behind and bent before it. He noticed a basket of sewing needles and thread on the floor, a few flowers within it as well, and Loki couldn't help, but to grow a little guilty at the fact that he startled this little being so greatly that whoever it was dropped their belongings to take cover.

Not being able to get a clear view of the creature behind the shrub, Loki tip toed around it and watched as the figure darted off, obviously not wanting to be seen by the God.

Loki could not help, but to laugh at the cuteness and with a grin on his face, followed the being to another shrub. It once again ducted down low as to not be seen and in the most soothing voice one could ever hear, Loki said, "I won't hurt you, little one. Won't you come on out?"

"No!" The tiny voice snapped back and ran to the next shrub. Loki, still grinning, noticed that that was the last shrub the small thing could hide behind and so chuckled.

He noticed a large rock behind him and sat cross-legged on it. He never sat in a "princely" matter unless he had to. "Please? I am fairly lonely and have no one hear to talk to. I could use some company." Loki waited patiently for the little figure to appear, and eventually his plan worked.

Slowly, the little creature, _girl_, made her way out from behind the shrub and did not make eye contact with Loki until she was in full view of him. She shyly glanced up at him and when she did, Loki felt dizzy and breathless. He felt sick and his stomach turned. His chest ached and his heart beat rather fast, like he had just run a mile. He never felt such a way before and was confused by it.

Covering up the strange feelings he felt, Loki smiled at the little girl, taking in her beauty.

She had long, curly brown hair that reached her hips. Her eyes were nearly a _golden_ ember color, her face tan and blush on her cheeks. Her lips pouted naturally and she had the most long and thickest lashes he has ever seen. She was beautiful and all Loki could say she looked like, with the sun hitting her through the glass ceiling above, was an angel. An angel from Valhalla itself. He was intoxicated by her beauty.

"My name is Loki, the God of Mischief." He finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "I'm here on business and I must say, I love your garden." Every word in that sentence was a truth, something Loki did not often speak.

He smiled gently once he finished his statement and what she did in response got Loki's heart really jumping. She gave a shy smile back and even though it was weak and not a lot effort was put into it, he still loved. In fact, he craved to see it again, only this time, he wanted to see more.

"I did not mean to frighten you. I am just waiting for the king to see me." He moved over on the rock, giving her room to sit, but she did not take his offer.

_A tuff one to crack, huh?_ Loki asked himself and knew he had to gain her trust with not just his words.

"May I ask for your name, little one?" He spoke with gentle and somewhat innocent eyes. "Sigyn." Her soft voice responded and it was as beautiful as he remembered. That was it, the voice that had been singing. He found it. "I live here." She continued.

Loki saw the opportunity and jumped on it before it could slip out of his reach. A chance to see her smile again and a chance to gain her trust.

_Two birds with one stone._ He thought slyly to himself.

"In the garden?" He teased using those same innocent eyes, but she seemed to take him seriously.

Ultimately, though, his plan had worked as she bursted out into giggles and cried, "No." When she settled down, she held her gut and said, "I have rooms in the palace, its just that, I like it here. It is my favorite place out of all the rooms." She was still a bit shy and he could tell.

_Now, time to work out the charm._ He clapped his hands together in his mind and rubbed them, creating a light burn within his palms.

"I can see why, it is very," Loki reached into the sleeve of his cloak and pulled out a beautiful purple flower. "Beautiful." He finished and held the flower out to her. It was the only flower that was not in the garden, he had noticed.

It was no ordinary flower, but this flower only bloomed once every hundred years. An Angel's Scent as it was called for it contained the most beautiful smells in all the Nine Realms. It was said to have the scent of all the things the angels could have possibly created. The smell of chocolate, ginger, dew, cinnamon, pine, the beach, and all the other wonderful scents that were there in the worlds came from that one small flower. This was different from the other Angel's Scents, though. Angel's Scents only bloomed in the colors red, orange, and yellow. Never has one been purple before, until now.

He sensed it was her favorite color because of her dress and the ring on her finger had a purple gem within it. The whole child just read _purple_.

He got it right, because when he offered her the flower, she took it without a second thought and breathed in the bewitching scent. There was that smile again, the one he adored so much.

"How did you do that?" She asked, amazed at how the stranger could conjure up an Angel's Scent, a flower not even in bloom, make it purple and offer it to her, all within a matter of seconds.

Loki smiled, shamelessly, before gesturing for her to sit next to him once again, still containing innocences in his eyes. This time, she joined him on the rock, tucking her legs under her and staring deep within the stranger's eyes as Loki's smile grew more mischievous, but friendly at the same time.

"Magic." He answered.

* * *

**I was going to write more, but I figured that was the best way to leave things. I will probably post the next chapter this week because I am just having so much fun with this story that I simply don't want to stop writing it. Thanks again for the support and help me spread the word, write reviews, and suggest stories for me! I would leave to hear from my readers! Thanks again! I do not own the story of Loki and Sigyn's first meeting, I found it on a Norse Mythology website, so I do not claim credit for it. It is simply too cute for me to think of =, )**


	6. Annulment

**I present to you, my lovely readers, new and old, the next chapter in my series! I'm so hype on Loki right now because I thought I was the only one who really loved the character in both Norse Mythology and the Marvel Universe. However, after me, my brothers, and mom went to see Thor 2, for my second time, my family has found themselves wrapped around the character, truly loving Tom Hiddleston's performance and Loki himself! It is great to know you are not the only one in your family who is Loki crazy! Thanks again to my readers and followers for your non stop support! Don't forget to help me spread the word about my story and please write reviews! I would love to hear from my readers! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the spelling errors and grammar. P.S. ****_A Fall to Grace, _****AMAZING story... and ****_great_**** new chapter! ; )**

* * *

Loki's grin from his dream of the little Sigyn remained on his face as the the older gentleman slipped into the prince's chambers. He was much older then Loki. In Midgardian years, the man was in his early forties. He had a short grey and white beard to match the short hair on his head. His eyes, a deep grey and his skin overly pale. He was dressed in all black, much like a mortician. Heavy black boots, a black tunic, black breeches, and a black cape attached to his back. He wore the Symbol of Loki around his neck (two snakes intertwined with the other's tail in it's mouth).

His name was Grim and he was Prince Loki's personal advisor, though Loki really didn't need one. Thor, Odin, and Balder possessed their own advisor as well. However, it is up to Odin to appoint the advisor to each individual. It was not Loki's choice, but he seemed to look up to Grim as if he were a second father.

Grim stood over the prince, and did not even acknowledge the smile the young one wore. Instead, he just bent down over the sleeping structure and shook him lightly.

"My Lord, arise. Arise." He said in a gentle whisper.

Loki's grin disappeared as fast as a lightening bolt that has struck the ground. He opened a single eye to see Grim standing directly over him.

"How long after sunrise is it, Grim? Have I over slept?" He grew nervous and pulled himself up quickly, causing Grim to take a step back. "Please, tell me I have not over slept!"

"Relax, relax, my Lord. You did no such thing. The sun did not even rise yet." Loki sighed in relief and laid back down, now a bit annoyed.

"Then why do you wake me, Grim?" Loki asked. Obviously Grim had woken him for a reason and Loki just wanted to get the matter of business done with so he could go back to sleep so that he may be well rested for the Norns. Too bad, that wasn't going to happen.

"I wake you by your father's command. He told me to tell you to wake up, get dress, and then meet him by the north gate. There, he shall have Midnight ready and you shall take to wherever it is that you are off to." Grim explained.

Loki batt his eyes, attempting to open them fully and wake himself up a little more. "Thank you, Grim." Loki patted the man's shoulder. "Please, tell my father that I shall be ready in a few and will meet him where he asks."

Grim nodded. "Of course, my Lord." With a slight bow of the head, the man turned on his heels and made way for the door before he stopped in his place and turned towards Loki. "Oh, my Lord, he also said to dress _appropriately._" Loki just gave a slight chuckle before pulling the blankets off of him and sitting at the edge of the bed. "I shall be sure to do so, Grim. Thank you once more." Grim bowed and left, leaving Loki alone in the dark, but it did not remain that way.

As soon as Loki lifted to his feet, in lose breeches and topless, the fire place lit up as well as the torches and candles that were mounted on the walls. He made his way into his personal wash room and examined his sleepy face in the mirror. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, flexing and stretching his tired limbs, before pouring water into a bowl and dipping his finger into it.

He was unpleased with how warm it was, knowing it would not wake him up enough. His pointer finger turned blue and his irises became lighter until they were silver. Suddenly the warm water became so cold that it nearly froze. Satisfied with it's new temperature, Loki pulled his finger out of the water and watched as it slowly changed back into the fair complexion of the Aesir. Slowly, his irises changed from the silver color that nearly matched his sclera, to the usual black that matched his pupil.

He had to admit that, as much a he hated it, the Jotun side of him often came in handy. It was something special to be able to control both fire and ice, a gift if anything. No other Aesir could control both opposites, no Aesir, but Loki. Being a half breed, or as the Aesir called him, a Norge, was not all that bad. Except, of course, the taunts and threats he got because of his giant half. It would have been better if he was half Aesir and half Light Elf, or Dark Elf, or even dwarf for that matter. Heck, even being a demigod (mortal/Aesir) was better then being half Frost Giant. The only thing that could have been worse was if he was half Fire Demon. Thank the Norns he wasn't. Odin would have killed him rather then welcome him into his home if that were the case.

He dipped a small cloth into the freezing water and patted his face. It wasn't as cold as it would be if any other Aesir had used it, but Loki wasn't like the other Aesir. The cool sting had woke him up just a bit, but at least he was more awake now then he was before.

He strolled back into his chambers and searched his wardrobe for something worthy of being worn within the Norns' halls. He pulled out a white tunic, the one he had worn when he was declared the God of Mischief, Magic, Fire, and Lies, the golden cape that went with it, the golden belt that goes around his abdomen, a pair of white breeches, and the only color boots he had, black. With a snap of his fingers, the attire he had picked out was on him and his night breeches were folded perfectly on the chair next to his wardrobe.

He personally hated this attire, but knew that nothing else was really suitable for the Norns. White was not his color, but gold could work.

It was bad enough that he had to wear this so un Loki-like attire to the Norns' hall, that he was hoping that they would not expect _full_ respect from _ him_. Even if he was not forced to wear something he despised, it was his job to not show complete respect to anyone. He also knew that the Norns would suspect him of being fearful, which many have felt towards the Norns in their hall, if he showed too much respect and that would not get him the annulment he so _craved_.

He knew he would not need a weapon of any sort, but that did not stop him from slipping his curved knife into his right boot before heading towards the door.

_Just in case I need it, I have it._ He thought.

* * *

Loki and Odin remained silent as they approach the Hall of the Norns. Midnight, Loki's black stallion, came to a slow stop next to Sigurd, Odin's white stead. Neither one knew what to expect once they stepped foot before the witches.

Odin has secretly been thinking about reconsidering his promise to take his son to the Norns and discuss the threads, but after seeing his son with Sigyn over the years, and after hearing him beg for an annulment from his horrid wife, Odin decided to just continue on with his son to fight the marriage that was put together by the young prince's birth father.

* * *

The Hall of the Norns was rather large for only a few witches, but the were more powerful then the All-Father himself. They might as well live in the grandest palace just because they can. All golden with over 700 rooms, most not ever being used, lit by huge torches and candles that hung from the walls and ceilings. It was very easy for a new comer to get lost within the palace halls, however, Odin has been there plenty of times before and Loki stuck close by to his father.

Odin seemed to show a bit of fear when walking through the Hall of the Norns. He feared that his son's wishes would not be shown within the threads and he must remain married to that horrible excuse of wife for the rest of his days. Loki, on the other hand, would not stand for it.

He would not allow himself to be married another day longer then what was needed to that horrid creature for he wanted Sigyn and Sigyn alone.

She did not deserve to be known as the "second wife" or the "whore of Prince Loki." She did not deserve that title. She deserved to be referred to as "Princess Sigyn of Asgard" or "wife of Prince Loki." Nothing less then that.

Odin stopped before the three witches, who sat around a fire pit and gazed deeply into the flames.

Once in their presence, Odin placed his right fist over his heart and bowed his head. Loki did not.

The Norns, covered by hooded cloaks did not turn to face the king and prince, but rather continued to stare into the fire as it sizzled and burned, popped and cracked and after a few moments of silence, one of the witches spoke.

"King Odin, Prince Loki, welcome to the Hall of the Norns. Please state your reasoning for being here."

The voice was that of an old crone's. She had to be the Norn that predicts the future. Calmly, Odin answered her question.

"There is a marriage I wish to no longer see, I wish it to be extinguished, an annulment I wish to take place."

"No divorce first?" A younger witch asked, their attention never leaving the fire.

"No. I wish to skip over the divorce and go straight to the annulment. Our laws of marriage are different from those of other realms. I know we do not need to go through the divorce process first and that an annulment shall not only extinguish the marriage from the threads, but divorce the spouses as well."

Loki shuttered, horrified that he was considered the spouse of the disgusting creature that lived beyond the realm he now called his home.

The eldest witch removed her gaze from the fire, a bit insulted that Odin had explained something to them that they already knew.

"We _know_ what an annulment shall do for the spouses." Loki held in his disgust and vomit. "The question is, _who_ asks for the annulment and most importantly... _why_?"

She was no stunning creature to look at. None of the Norns really were except a few, but none of them seemed to be present at this time. Her nose was long and pointy, her eyes were nearly covered by her hanging skin, her once youthful face covered in wrinkles and several layers of hanging flesh.

And Loki thought his wife was bad to look at.

"I am." He stepped forward and the Norns looked up at the young prince. His face was emotionless, he was very good a hiding his feelings, and in this case, his annoyance needed to be hidden. If he shows a great deal of disrespect or even a great deal of respect, which would only show fear, then he knew the Norns would not help him with his case.

"Loki, son of Laufey, adopted son of Odin." The eldest witch said, standing up and walking towards the young prince. Loki remained still, even when the other two witches got up and made their way towards him as well.

None of the Norns had tan skin like Loki or Odin. The eldest witch had grey skin with little to no hair under her cloak's hood. The middle witch had more of a red colored skin, much like the color of dried up blood. The youngest witch had skin that was a more light blue color, like the Frost Giants had.

Their hands lightly feel upon Loki as the began to whisper comments about him, both good and bad. They circled him, their hands rubbing against his torso and arms, sometimes even touching his face. He didn't move, didn't shutter at the act, but rather remained completely still and bit his lip when he grew a bit uncomfortable.

"The son of Odin."

"Heir to the Asgard throne."

"God of Lies, Fire, Magic, and Mischief."

"The Trickster of all the Nine Realms."

"The troublemaker of all those living and even some who are dead."

"The most beautiful God there ever was and ever will be."

"More beautiful then Freya."

"Far more beautiful then Balder."

The whispers ran through his ears and were absorbed into his brain for safe keeping. "Norns, I beg of you to grant me an annulment so that I may no longer be married to the Frost Giant, Angrboda. Please, see if the threads will allow such an act to take place. I beg for the annulment to be granted as soon as the threads deem it is fit for me to have."

The witches stopped circling him and gazed lovingly at him. A deeper gaze then what they have given the fire.

"Why do you want this annulment, handsome Loki?" The youngest witch asked.

"Angrboda does not hold my heart. She never has and I know she never will. My heart belongs to another." Loki explained just as he has done so with his father, who could only watch as his son showed bravery, facing the witches on his own; something Odin knew Loki would have to do.

"The Lady Sigyn." The eldest witch spoke. "The Lady Sigyn has captured his heart."

"She has captured many." The middle witch said.

"Loki has captured many as well." The youngest one added and batted her eyes at Loki, who chose to ignore the gesture.

"Indeed. The question that now stands is how does the Lady Sigyn, feel about Lord Loki?" the eldest smirked and limped back to the fire, grabbing what appeared to be dust out of a bowl that was placed on the fire pit's edge.

She chanted words of the runes and threw the dust into the fire. The flames grew bigger and brighter, nearly reaching the ceiling of the grand hall that was over a hundred feet tall.

The fire began to change colors, as well. From orange, to red, to blue, to green, to yellow, and then the cycle repeated.

"I see your future, Prince Loki, both dark and bright. I see what lies ahead for you and for your future family. Njord was here just yesterday, asking of his granddaughter's fate. The Lady Sigyn, that was who we were asked about just a day ago. Now we are being questioned about you."

The old women turned her head so her face could been seen by the others from over her shoulder.

"You have a very dark future, Prince Loki. Filled with anger and hate and sorrow. However, you lighten up more then one's future with your actions and so these actions we shall allow. First, we must notify Angrboda and she must sign the annulment. If she does not, the marriage remains. It is up to you and you alone, Prince Loki. Do whatever you must to get her to sign the annulment and you shall be free from your marriage bonds with her. Do not try to forge her signature, we will know if you have done so and you shall remain her spouse forever, even after her death. Do you understand?" The witch asked.

"I understand." Loki nodded and watched as the witch gave a twisted grin, before turning back to the fire pit and whispering words so quietly, that not even Heimdall could have heard it.

A rolled up scroll flew out from the fire and landed, gently and slowly, into the witch's hands. She wrapped her long and old fingers around the scroll and limped back to Loki, a smile playing at her lips.

"The threads agree with you, Prince Loki. Be grateful for the kindness you have been given." The witch held out the scroll for Loki to take.

"I am _forever_ grateful." Loki said as he took the scroll from the rotting flesh of the eldest witch's hands. He unrolled it and began to read the fine print.

**Marriage Annulment**

**Prince Loki of Asgard and Angrboda of Jotunheim**

_This Marriage Annulment is to ensure the divorce of the two spouses, Prince Loki of Asgard and Angrboda of Jotunheim. Not only does this document grant the divorce of the two parties, but shall ensure that the marriage is viewed as never taken place within the threads and shall not be considered as ever happening to those who reside within any of the Nine Realms. The marriage is, in ever meaning of the word, extinguished._

_Once this document is signed by both parties, it shall take effect and the marriage shall be removed from the threads as well as society. Both parties must sign the document in order for it to take effect. Forging a signature of a spouse is prohibited and if it should take place, this document will burn and another annulment document shall not be granted. Death may also not part the spouses and the two shall remain bound to each other even in the afterlife. _

_This document excuses all and any marriage bonds made, even those made by the spouses themselves, and grants total and absolute freedom for both parties from the responsibilities of being husband and wife. _

_Please sign this document, this document not in effect unless both parties sign, to show you understand what it stands for and what shall happen once signed. Good luck with the issues and the matters that you face and may you find another spouse one day. May fate be ever in your favor. _

_Prince Loki of Asgard X__

_Angrboda of Jotunheim X__

Loki smiled as he finished reading over the annulment, paying no attention to the fact that Angrboda would not sign such a deal so easily. It didn't matter right now.

What mattered was that Loki held the annulment in his hands and he was more then ready to sign it. He had total and complete hope that he would get this annulment signed by Angrboda, and he would marry Sigyn one day, and she shall be his _only_ wife.

The youngest witch approached Loki with a quill in hand and the middle witch held a bottle of ink.

"Care to sign it now with the Norns as your witness?" The youngest asked.

Loki grabbed the quill from her hand and rested the document on a nearby table. He dipped the tip of the quill into the golden ink and signed his name on the line next to the big "X". He was already more then halfway done with the annulment process and smiled at his masterpiece on the paper.

Now, all he had to do was get Angrboda to sign, a difficult task, but not too difficult for Loki. After all... the document never said anything about tricking the other person into signing it.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy and as always, I will post the next chapter up this weekend. I was hoping to have posted this one yesterday, but it needed a little tweaking (probably still does) so it was put on hold. School has also been a lot of work, but I am doing great (yay)! Thanks again for all the support! It keeps me going! :) P.S. I promise we shall get to some Norse myths soon and we will also be seeing some of Loki and Sigyn's childhood. I'm putting a lot of cute moments in it too, so hopefully you guys like it.**


	7. I Know

**To be honest, I had no idea what I was going to write in this chapter, but I know the entire story and how I want things placed, you know like, this is going to happen before this and that will lead to that, but at this chapter I hit total writers block. I eventually figured it out! It may not be what you guys were hoping for, but hopefully it is worth the read. Sorry if I have disappointed any, but this chapter had to be written. You'll find out why soon enough. Thanks for all the none stop support, help me spread the word, and I really do hope you guys enjoy. Thanks a million!**

* * *

Loki had tucked the scroll away in the belt around his abdomen, making sure it was secure before climbing onto Midnight and following Odin back to Asgard.

The sun was at its highest point in the sky; Loki had been gone longer then he had thought, and an issue was eating away at Odin's brain.

Loki had noticed his father was under a great deal of stress lately and often wondered what could possible be causing his father such great pain in the head. Now was probably the best time to ask, considering the fact that Loki's issue has been taken care of as much as his father could do. It was only fair that Loki returned the favor. He made the blood oath as well.

"Father, I could not help, but notice that you have been troubled for a few weeks. I figured it was non of my business, but considering the fact that you have helped me with a problem I faced it seems only fair that I help you with yours." Loki spoke up after nearly an hour of silence.

"My boy, there is nothing you can do, though I do appreciate the offer of your help." Odin smiled, smacking Loki on the back in a way to show thanks, not to inflict pain.

"Can you at least tell me what it is? I am very curious." Loki tried to sound innocent. "Aren't you always curious?" Odin chuckled. He glanced over to his son and sighed. "If you must know, my son, the issue is Asgard's protection. Its defenses are very weak considering the fact that we do not have a wall surrounding our city. I have sought out many builders, but they all asked for too high of a price. I speak to another yet again today. I feel he shall be just like the others. Ask for too high of a price."

Loki smiled at his father's concerns and knew that he could solve the problem easily. He turned to his father, still grinning, and spoke in a sly voice, "My dearest father, you forget who I am." Odin chuckled at Loki's sudden change in tone. "Please remind me, Loki." He said.

"I am Loki, God of Mischief, father. I also happen to be very smart, wouldn't you agree?" He asked, giving his father a look that Odin could not read. "Yes, Loki. You are very cunning. What does this have to do with anything, though? Do not try and trick your father." Loki gasped and in an overly exaggerated voice said, "I would never." Odin looked at him with a lowered brow and Loki smiled. "Come now, father. This is no trick to _you_. However, I can not say so for the builder."

"What are you suggesting Loki?" The two had reached their golden city and stared at the openness. It really did need a wall, it looked so weak without one.

The horses came to a stop as Loki began to express his plan. "Let me speak with this builder, father. I shall get him to lower the price or better yet, build the wall for free." Odin sighed. "These builders are hell bent on getting the price they request. You really think you can change one's mind?"

"I don't think father," Loki smiled and turned to Odin. "I know."

* * *

All the Aesir and even the Vanir, much to Loki's liking, were huddled together in Asgard's square. They looked to Odin and Loki as the two rode their horses into the area in which everyone was gathered.

All eyes were on Odin, expect Loki's who were obviously on Sigyn's, taking in her beauty. The All-Father approached the horsemen, who waited patiently in the square and examined the All-Father with curious eyes. No doubt, that he was hatching a plan inside his head, paying no mind that the Trickster was in his presence and not just the All-Father.

"All-Father." The horsemen gave a bow of the head and placing a fist on his chest, however, he refused to lift from his brown stallion.

"My good man," Odin examined the horsemen and noticed that he had to be one of the beings from Midgard. A puny mortal that Heimdall has allowed into Asgard in hopes to getting this wall built to make his job easier.

"You have come to the city of Asgard, claiming you can build us a wall for protection and advance in our defenses." Odin's eyes remained locked on the horsemen, Odin too, remaining on his horse.

The white stead, much like Odin, was very much weak and weary. Soon, his time would give out and Odin would need a new stead, though he doubted that any horse would be as good as the one he rested upon now. Sigurd has proven to be one of the fastest horses in all the Nine Realms and that title shall travel with him to his grave, as well as his loyalty to the All-Father.

"That is correct, All-Father." The horsemen spoke up, truly unafraid to be in the Aesir and Vanir's presence, much like Loki was unafraid before the Norns.

"I can assure a splendid and well built wall to protect your city and all those within. It will be a great wall that will even allow some of your guards to break more often and the best part is it shall only take me eighteen months to complete." The horsemen sounded convincing.

"The most important thing to me for a grand quality wall is the price, my good man. How much for your services?" Odin asked, nervous after hearing the horsemen's confidence in such a great monument.

"I only request these three simple things, All-Father; the sun, the moon, and..." The horsemen looked around the gods and his gaze first traveled to Sigyn.

Loki caught sight of this and rage built up within him. _He better not ask for her as part of payment! If he does, fuck a parley! I will kill him on the spot!_ Loki shouted in his mind, his hold on Midnight's reins grew tighter. Had it not been for the thick leather gloves on his hands, his nails would have been piercing his palms.

However, the horsemen's attention went to the women standing beside Sigyn and was stuck there. "Her as my wife." He finished, pointing to Sigyn's mother, Freya.

"_What_?" Freya cried turning to the All-Father and Sigyn grabbed her mother's hand tightly. Frey grabbed ahold of his sister's other hand and her daughters surrounded her. Njord looked upon his daughter with fear, fretting the All-Father would agree to such a price. It was, by far, the lowest price they have been offered.

"Freya is not part of any deal." Odin said as he looked upon the family's terror. "If you lower the price then we can cut a deal."

"My price will not lower, All-Father. This is where it stands. I can assure you that no one can build such a wall like me. Just give me those three things and you shall have your wall."

Freya began to cry tears of gold, not wanting to have been part of the bargain. She, too, caught the horsemen's gaze when he looked upon Sigyn and would have happily gave her daughter away before herself. Surly she would have protested had that been the case, but not as much as she is now, seeing her own life was being put on the market.

"Your price is not low. All of those things would be a great sacrifice to the city of Asgard. You shall not claim any of them." Odin was close to yelling.

"Then you shall not have your wall and I can assure you that without one, the next attack on Asgard will be deadly. It may even end with the city falling. I know of people who plot against Asgard at this very moment, which is why I come to you now. One goddess for the life of all the other's. A fairly good bargain in my opinion." The horsemen gave a sly smile.

Loki did not like this stranger at all. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

"It is the worst bargain, if someone shall be ripped away from their home." Odin said, giving the man an evil look of spite and hate.

"All-Father, you seem to not know a good deal when one lays in front of you. Perhaps there is but someone else I can speak with. Someone who knows a good deal when they see one." The horsemen offered.

Before Odin could speak again, Midnight sprinted forward so Loki was right in front of the hated horsemen. "You can speak to me." Loki said, with no emotion in his voice.

Bargaining Sigyn would have resulted in death without a single warning, but messing with her family was also a very poor thing to do. Sigyn was very caring of her family, despite all the times they, excluding Njord, looked down upon her for she was not blood. He was going to mess with this man, now.

"Who are you, that you claim to know so much about deals?" The horsemen asked, while giving Loki a visual examine.

"I am Loki, God of Mischief, heir to the Asgard throne and son of Odin the All-Father. And you?" Loki cocked his head towards him, showing the man that he is _allowed_ to speak. Loki didn't always like to use his authority over people, but when he did, he used it to the full extent.

The horsemen opened his mouth to speak, but Loki, using his authority, cut him off before a word could slip out.

"You are no one. Just a simple mortal, here to try and bargain with such great powers. You are obviously, totally, and completely unaware that we can slay you were you stand and that your refusal to get off your horse, because you enjoy looking down upon the gods, means nothing to me or any of us here. You know that you are of lower class and yet remain oblivious to the danger you have put yourself in. Though, I must admit, that I do admire your slyness and cunning, so this is what I shall do for you, for I enjoy making deals,"

All fell silent at Loki's boldness and even the horsemen was stunned at what had just happened. He remained silent and listened to Loki's deal.

"If your are able to complete the wall in _six_ months, you have a bargain." Loki concluded.

"Loki!" He turned and saw Sigyn, ready to cry for her mother who was _actually _part of a deal between the gods and a horsemen. Loki just gave her a wink and she calmed down, knowing her friend had a plan. She trusted him and nodded to show it.

He turned his attention back towards the horsemen, who was weighing his options. He looked around the city, mapping out the wall in his mind, and looked upon Freya, who still cried golden tears. He then turned to Loki and smiled.

"I shall agree, but only if my horse is allowed to assist me." The horsemen said, patting his stallion on the neck.

"Then, we have a deal?" Loki asked and the horsemen nodded. "Deal. I shall get started right away." Odin had guards lead the horsemen away and then came up next to Loki, rage in his eye.

"What was that? What were you thinking? Giving Freya away! And right after what we had just endeavored this morning!" Odin yelled at his youngest son, ready to strike him, but Loki was calm.

"Be calm, my father. He will not be able to finish the entire wall in six months. Just half. He will fail, we may keep the sun, the moon, and Freya, and we shall have half a wall for free."

All the gods looked to the All-Father, wanting to applaud Loki for his intelligent mind, something they did not often do. Odin gave a slight bow of the head and the cheering began as Freya's tears subsided.

Odin took his leave and as soon as he was gone, Loki felt a tug on his boot. He looked down to see a smiling Sigyn, holding his leg tightly. "Oh, thank you Loki! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have saved my mother!" Loki smiled at the beauty before him, holding onto his boot for she was unable to hug him in any other way and just longed to show her thanks.

He grabbed ahold of Sigyn's hand, causing her to look up at him and he flashed her a loving gaze, however, her tears of joy caused her to not be able to see it.

"My sweet Sigyn, you really think I would let something happen to your mother?" She giggled before shaking her head. "No, I just wanted to make sure you had a plan. It appears that you did and that plan has saved my mother and benefited Asgard as well. Thank you, Loki. How could I ever repay you?"

Loki's heart screamed to him, telling him to tell her _kiss me_ and then just pull her onto his horse and ravish her right in front of everyone, but his mind told him not to. _Patience, Loki. Patience. _He remained calm and took a deep breath. He decided to listen to both.

He leaned down so he could whisper to her and his breath tickled her face. "Come on a ride with me, I need to tell you something." He waited for her to nod before he forced her up with one hand, onto his lap, and kicked Midnight in the thighs, causing his horse to sprint into a gallop and leave the square.

He wasn't sure where it was he was going until he saw a small dirt path that cut through the forest. He knew what waited at the other end of the path, for he travelled down it when he was much younger. Most were too frightened of the Dark Forest to travel down the dirt path, but Loki was a little rebel. He went there by himself and found that nothing terrifying or life threatening rest at the end of the path. Rather, something calming and peaceful, but he refused to share it with anyone other then Fandrid and a few of his other friends whom were like Fandrid. Just servants who had become close to Loki; the prince who would rather spend time with them then Thor, who was blood thirsty, or Balder, who was _too_ sophisticated for Loki's liking. There was a lake that waited at the other end. A peaceful, calm, relaxing lake that he would now share with Sigyn. The conversation he wished to have with her called for some place comfortable and peaceful.

Midnight sped down the path, wind whipped across Loki and Sigyn's face, causing her brown locks to fly back and tickle Loki's neck. He smiled slightly at the feeling, but it soon came to an end as Midnight came to a stop once they had reached lake.

Loki jumped off his horse and picked Sigyn up, she was _so_ light, and placed her down in the grass. The lake was very beautiful. Not dirty like most lakes, but the water was really blue, much like the one on the beach. The grass was not filled with weeds or annoying bugs, nor was it messy in any way. It looked as though someone took care of the place and someone did. Loki had placed a spell on the area. A spell that kept the grass cut, weeds dead, and the water blue.

Despite the smile on her face for the place's beauty, Loki felt a little sick and uneasy. He walked to the water's edge, leaving Sigyn to follow him and wondering what it was that troubled him.

"Loki?" She began as she came up behind him. Usually at that he would turn and face her, but he didn't. He didn't want to look at her, to tell her what he had to tell her. Part of him despised Njord for making him do this, but the other part remained loyal to the Sea King. He knew why Njord wanted this, heck, if Sigyn was Loki's granddaughter he would want the man who loved her to tell her everything, too. This was nerve wrecking and sickening, though and Loki was not sure if he was even going to be able to do it.

"Loki, my dear friend, what is wrong?" She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, causing him to become even more nervous.

_It must be done_. He said. _Better now as friends then something more. It is Njord's wishes and he will only give her to you if you complete all of his wishes. It must be done, Loki. You have to tell her._

He inhaled a big gulp of air, closing his eyes, and exhaled after a moment of holding it in. He opened his eyes again and made the dreadful mistake of stealing a glance at Sigyn.

He quickly looked away and tried to recover. "I can't do this." he mumbled under his breath, but Sigyn could not hear what he had said. "What?" She asked.

_Spit it out, now! If you love her you must tell her! Tell her because you love her! Tell her!_ "I'm married." He said to shut himself up. After he said that, he collapsed to his knees, covering his face in shame and to hide the tears that started pooling in his eyes.

Sigyn was quick to fall next to him to comfort him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "Why is it so bad?" She asked, her voice was shaky, as if she were about to cry.

_But... but... why? Why would she cry? _He only questioned it for a moment, as his thoughts were completely taken over by what he felt next. _No, no, no, no. Don't do it! Stop!_

"Loki?" Sigyn looked down at him and saw his body shaking. His hands still covered his face, but she heard muffles. Muffles she could not quit figure out.

_Is this really happening? Is he really...?_ Sigyn asked herself and went to touch Loki's hand. As soon as her fingers meet his skin, he uncovered his face and pounced on her. _He is!_ She was overly surprised. _Shocked_ even. No one has ever seen this before. She was the first to see him so vulnerable. He has seen her in this state plenty of times, but never has she or _anyone_ see him like this, at his absolute weakest. Holding her tightly around her abdomen, her arms wrapped around his back, her nose in his flame red hair, he let his _tears_ stream down his cheeks, soaking her dress and burning his eyes.

"I _hate _her!" Was all he could mange to say. _"_I _hate _her! I _hate_ her! I _hate_ her!" He cried as the tears pierced his eyes. He wasn't even trying to stop them anymore. He just let them spill, unafraid of what Sigyn would think, for what he had just told her was far worse then him crying.

"Loki, Shhhh. It is okay. Just relax. Breathe." Her soft and soothing voice was quick to calm him down, as well as her gentle strokes to his back with her delicate hands.

His screams turned into soft whispers against her chest. Usually he would rejoice at how close he was to her breasts and the fact that he was basically using them as a pillow in such a moment, but he could not think of anything joyful right now. All he thought about was his disgust for his wife and the fact that he had just told the women he loves the horrid truth he wished wasn't so.

"I hate her." He repeated and continued to cry into her chest. "I hate her." Sigyn kissed his head lightly and continued to cradle him like he was a baby again. She let a small salty tear slip from her eye. Seeing Loki in such a state and hearing what she had just heard pierced her, but at least he told her and he _hated_ her.

She noticed the scroll tucked in his belt and remembered what Odin had said in the square that day. Something about what the two had just gone through that morning. _An annulment_. She told herself. It all made sense. She was no longer so upset at the turn of events, but pieced everything together.

Loki was married, hated his wife as he has clearly stated, and went to the Norns earlier today with Odin to get an annulment, but what does this have to do with Sigyn? Why was he telling her this and why was he so upset to tell her such a thing?

Sigyn had the thought in her mind, but forced that little spark of hope to die. Loki and her were just friends, nothing more... right?

Loki's grip on her tightened and his tears continued to flow down his cheeks and onto Sigyn's dress. She didn't mind at all and continued to stroke Loki's back and head.

"I hate her." He kept saying, to make sure Sigyn knew just how much he hated that creature. "I hate her." His tears did not die, only his screams for his throat was tired and Sigyn was soothing his emotional wounds with every touch, every sound of her voice, and every kiss she placed upon his head.

"I hate her." He buried his face into her chest as he said that for the last time after saying it nearly a hundred times, if not more.

"I know, Loki." She whispered, causing him to look up at her. His sad, tear filled eyes pierced her even more. She never wanted to see him so broken again. She gave him a look of true and pure sincerity before placing a soft kiss with those perfect lips of her's onto his forehead.

"I know."

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I also apologize for posting this late. I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks again for all the non stop support. P.S. Norge was just a word I thought up for half breeds in this story. I never knew it was really a name for Norway until now. Wow. However, I shall continue to use it as a name for the half breeds. Thanks again.**


	8. Your's

**I want to thank my new favs and followers for taking the time out to read my story! I would also like to thank my readers who have been with me since day one, without you guys, I don't know where I would be. Thank you all so much for your support and don't forget to help spread the word. I apologize for my poor grammar and I have noticed some mistakes that I commonly make. Let me point them out... Spit is meant to be spite, not the liquid that comes from someone's mouth lol and women should be womAn 99% of the time that it is written and my there, their, and they're maybe a little off, but I know them. I just write the wrong one sometimes. Anyway, I would like to wish all a happy holiday and have a wonderful thanksgiving! My gift to you, the next chapter in my story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The two had sat by the lake's edge for hours. _Hours_ of just sitting there, holding each other, and calming the other's nerves with their soothing touches.

It had started to rain after a while; Thor probably getting into an argument with whomever and causing, at first a small shower, but then it grew into a pour. Loki, Sigyn, and Midnight took cover in a small cave on the side of a puny mountain that was next to the lake.

Loki rested his head on Sigyn's chest as she leaned against the cave wall. Her arms were wrapped around his abdomen and he held her hands tightly within his own. Had someone been looking at them, they would have probably mistaken them for lovers rather then best friends. His eyes were still red and burned from the sting of the unfamiliar feeling of salt water within them. His thumbs rubbed against the tops of Sigyn's hands that moved up and down with each breath he breathed. He was enjoying her touch, focusing on it, the feeling of the back of his head resting on her breast, they his pillows, and he tried ever so desperately to focus on the annulment that had been tucked away in his belt, still dry for he had protected with great care when the rain began to fall.

Loki had spoke of when he first met his wife, the wedding day, and getting as drunk as possible so he wouldn't remember the bedding ceremony. Praise to the Norns that it worked. He barely remembered anything of that day... that night. He still shuttered at the thought that it even happened, though. He also told her that the document tucked away in his belt was, in fact, an annulment. Sigyn lightened up inside, but tried her best to keep it hidden.

"How long have you been married?" She asked, just wanting to know as much as she could as usual, but she said that any time Loki wanted to stop talking about it, he could. The truth was, Loki didn't want to stop talking about it. He wanted to tell her everything. As soon as he confessed his hatred for his wife, he found himself unable to stop telling her the truth about his marriage. It felt good to tell her everything. She deserved to know everything, she needed to know everything, and he could tell that she wanted to know everything. He was glad that that was the case. She wanted to know for it would help her cope with this information about her lover... uh... friend.

"Three years. We've been married for three years. I haven't seen her in two, though. Odin said I should give her time, maybe she would grow on me, and maybe I would grow to love her. I gave her a year. I couldn't take anymore, though." Loki sighed. "I never fell in love with her."

"So, what did you do?" Sigyn asked, curious on how he "escaped" his wife's clutches.

"One night, I can't say I woke up for I didn't even go to sleep, I crawled out of my... _our_ bed. I grabbed my trunk out from under the bed, loaded it up with as much as my clothes as I could, sent it to my room in Asgard, turned into a raven and just flew out the window. I left her a note."

"What did the note say?" She didn't bother him with her questions. She could never bother him.

"I can't remember my exact words, but I tried to let her down as sincerely as I could," He chuckled. "Though, I guess, you can't leave someone sincerely. I know she loved me, she may even still. Though, I don't love her. I never did and I never will. I know I won't. I just know."

"Is she ugly or something?" Sigyn wasn't jealous. What did she have to be jealous of? No, she just knew that Loki would never bed someone who was not at least decent. Truth be told, he liked to give every girl a chance. Women that Thor would never allow to sleep with him, Loki often offered his company in Thor's place. In other words, he was a rebound, but a sincere one.

"On the inside, yes, but the outside... yes." They both chuckled. "Can you describe her? I'm just very curious." He smiled and looked out beyond the lake, just feeling her stomach move up and down against his back. His lower back leaning against the space between her legs, and those beautiful limbs rested on either side of him.

"I know you are, my sweet Sigyn. She has long black hair that is always tied into a thick braid. It goes down to her knees. Her eyes are a vomit green. Her features just don't sit well with her. Valhalla forgive me, I do not mean to be so cruel, but it is the truth and I don't mean to lie to you, my sweet Sigyn. Her skin, let's just say I don't have a thing for blue."

He looked down at her legs and then at the hands that rested in his. Her skin was so beautiful, so smooth, and flawless. "I tend to be more attracted to tan skin." He sighed and Sigyn blushed.

"Why don't you love her?" She asked. Loki's smile faded and his grip on her hands tightened. "My heart doesn't belong to her. It is in someone else's hands." She didn't asks who's, she didn't want to know for she feared the answer. What if it was a name she didn't want to hear, which would be anyone's, but her own.

The rain finally began to turn to drizzles and the two knew it would be safe to wonder back to the city soon. Thor's rage must be settling down, his issues resolved.

"Sigyn," Loki whispered.

"Yes, my lovely Loki?"

He loved it when she called him that. Her heart sang when he called her his sweet Sigyn and his heart skipped with joy when she called him her lovely Loki.

"I want to give you something." She looked down at him, even though she could only see the top of his head. "You want to give me something?" She asked, a bit confused. Loki confused her sometimes. Loki confused everyone at times.

"Aye, Sigyn. I want to give you something. A gift." He got up and turned to face her. She almost shivered when she saw that his eyes were still red from the tears, the dried up streaks running down his face, too many streaks to count. His eyelashes were soaked in water and the tip of his nose was red.

"A gift for what, my lovely Loki?" Seeing that that nickname lifted his spirits, she planned on saying it as much as she could so she could see him smile and see the joy and play return to his eyes.

"Just a gift for my best friend." He smiled, some of the redness disappearing. "You aren't just suppose to give someone a gift. Plus, you give me gifts all the time. You need not to give me another one."

He pushed a stray curl back behind her ear and kept a gentle hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "My sweet Sigyn, I don't need a reason for giving you gifts. However, if you must know, the reason I give them to you is simple. I like giving you gifts and I highly enjoy seeing you smile. I love your beautiful smile." She blushed and showed that smile he loved so much.

"Come, your gift waits for you in the palace of Asgard." He stood up, reaching out his hand to help her to her feet. She took it and with great ease, he lifted her up.

The rain had stopped completely as the three emerged from the cave's shelter. Loki lifted the light Sigyn onto Midnight and jumped on his stallion after her. Kicking Midnight in the thighs after Sigyn wrapped her arms around him once more, Loki tried with all his might to cleanse his eyes of any redness and clear his face of any streaks. No one could know he had cried, no one but Sigyn.

* * *

Loki had given Midnight to the stable boy, Jorge, who was another friend of Loki and Fandrid.

"Good afternoon, my Lord. My Lady." He bowed his head to Loki and Sigyn. "Jorge, it is only us. No need to be so formal." Loki tapped him on his shoulder. Jorge lifted his head and smiled. "Aye, that be true, my Lord. Are you alright, Loki? You seem a little shaken up." Loki blinked his eyes franticly, cleaning out the rest of the red's residue.

"I'm fine, Jorge. Just a few specks in the eye when ridding Midnight. He is getting so fast. You must be exercising him well." Jorge smiled wide and nodded. "Just as you have asked me to, Loki. Midnight is a good horse and my good friend's horse. I show great care to him."

"I can tell." Loki smiled and shook Jorge's hand before winking and saying, "Keep up the good work."

Loki turned to Sigyn and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the palace. When the two disappeared from the stables, Jorge looked down into his hand and saw three pieces of gold within it.

He clutched his hand around the gold coins and jumped up and down, cheering. "I have enough now! Thank you, Loki! Now my grandmother can get the medicine she needs!" He stopped jumping and looked at the coins once more to make sure Loki wasn't playing another trick. He wasn't. Jorge closed his hand again before placing the coins into the pouch that held his tips and pay. He took ahold of Midnight's reins and pulled him toward his stable. "Your master is a very kind man, Midnight. He gave me enough money to pay for my grandmother's medicine," He removed the saddle off of Midnight and patted the horse on the neck. "And even have some left over."

* * *

Loki had made sure that Sigyn had her eyes shut as he walked backwards down the golden halls of the palace.

"No peeking, now." He snickered. The redness had left his eyes as he lead the beautiful girl down the hall. The light of the sun hitting her made her seem like she was glowing.

_If you agree, my sweet Sigyn, one day you will be my wife. My one and only wife. I want your beauty all to myself. I am so greedy for wanting you all to myself. I am the greediest man alive, I'll admit it. Though, I can not deny you. I could never not want you. My heart will always beat for you. It will never stop. I love you. I just know I love you._

Finally, he reached the two golden doors that contained her gift on the other side. He guided her hands to her sides, slowly, creeping closer and closer to her ear. In a soft and gentle whisper that tickled her ear, he said, "Wait right here and don't even think about opening your eyes." She chuckled. "I promise I'll keep them shut." He nodded even though she couldn't see him.

He released her hands and pressed his back against the doors to make sure she wouldn't peek, though he was sure she wouldn't. When she promised him something, she always kept her word.

He pushed the doors open and then ran back to her, grabbing her hands and leading her forward. "Come now, my sweet Sigyn." She smiled before saying, "Anywhere, my lovely Loki."

He bought her into the center of the room, the sunlight shining through the windows and lighting up the place. No one could have guessed that it was raining not an hour ago.

Loki let go of her hands and whispered, "Don't open them yet. Just wait a moment longer." She giggled. "You know I'll keep them shut, but I really want to know where it is you have taken me."

"You'll find out in just a few seconds." Loki said, pulling the golden doors closed and placing a spell on them so that none may enter. He ran back to Sigyn and stood in front of her, he wanted to see her face when she opened her eyes and saw where it was Loki has taken her.

"Alright, my sweet Sigyn, open them." Slowly, Sigyn let her eyes open and her face brightened when she saw the room she found herself in.

Thousands and thousands of books covered the walls, ceiling to floor, and rows and rows of bookshelves filled the room. Never has she seen so many books and the smell of paper and leather filled up her nostrils.

Her eyes longed to search and take in every word on every page of every book that was resting on the shelves within the enormous room. The tall windows with beautiful purple velvet curtains allowed a great amount of sunlight to fill the room and made it sparkle in a way.

"Oh my gosh, Loki, this place is amazing!" She began to walk around the library, tracing her fingers over the spines of the books. There were so many, just so many books that it would take one at least a year to count them all. She could only imagine how long it would take for one to read all the books within the grand room.

"Do you like it?" He asked, his spirits lifting as he saw how happy he made his Sigyn by just bringing her into the library. The silly girl didn't even know that her gift didn't even come yet.

"Like it? Loki, I love it!" She embraced him tightly and he breathed in the scent of her hair. It smelled of Spring and Summer, just like the garden that he first saw her in.

When she pulled away, her smile began to die. She looked... disappointed. "Unfortunately, Loki, this gift... I can not give it joy for I can not read."

"Yet."

"What?"

"You can not read, _yet_, my sweet Sigyn." He folded his arms behind his back and gave her a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean _yet_? Grandfather has not sent for me a teacher to teach me to read." Sigyn explained.

"Aye, but he will never have to, for you already have a teacher." He leaned in close to her.

"Who?" She was truly curious.

"Me. I will teach you how to read." Her face glowed with joy and excitement, her heart beat out of her chest, and her blood boiled when she had heard his answer.

"You would do that for me?" She asked, still not truly convinced that this was happening. She had tried several times to teach herself how to read, but failed at every attempt. Everyone knew how much she wanted to learn how to read, but she was not allowed. She was a woman. However, Loki was the prince of Asgard, he could teach her to read and not have to fear about getting into trouble by a higher authority like her grandfather. He was the higher authority.

"I would do anything for you, my sweet Sigyn. I know how much you crave to learn to read and I will be more then happy to teach you." She threw her arms around his neck and embraced him as tightly as she could without strangling him. He was a bit taken back by her sudden jolt of excitement, even almost tumbling back as she did so. He didn't care. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around her just as tightly and crushed her body against his own.

"Oh, thank you Loki! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the greatest friend in all the worlds! Thank you so much!" She cheered and he chuckled at her reaction. He knew that this would be the best gift he could have given her when he thought it up last night. The gift of knowledge and how to do something, especially something as wonderful and amazing as reading, was a gift that could not compare to others. It was the best gift to give to someone, besides _undying_ love for another person, but only if it was _undying_ love, not temporary.

"It is not a problem, sweetheart." She giggled as he pulled back so he could gaze into those enticing golden eyes of hers. He could stare at them for hours, days, even years. The allure they held never got old nor did it ever fade. "Besides, it also gives you a reason to come into the palace everyday, now. Reading lessons will take place in here, with me, at exactly noon. Not a moment later for I don't think I could stand a moment without you. Lessons shall be an hour long and food and drink, shall you get hungry or thirsty, shall be provided. Now Njord can not object to that deal, can he?" Loki gave her a look of jest and at the same time, seriousness.

"It all depends how much you'll charge him." She giggled. "No charge. It is a gift, Sigyn. A gift does not require payment in return." She embraced him once more before he pulled her down onto the floor and summoned a book to his hand.

"Ready to begin?"

"Today? Already?"

"Do you wish to wait?"

"No! Not another minute! Please, start."

He snickered and opened up the green book, flipping to the first page. The substance on the paper looked as if it was filled with hieroglyphics to Sigyn, while to Loki, it made perfect sense and was a very easy read. A book for small children, boys mostly, who were just learning how to read. It was the first book Loki had ever read on his own and it showed, for he had carved his name onto the back cover with his small dagger that he had since he was a child.

The book was pretty much a book that told the runes and how to pronounce each letter. It also contained small words, allowing the student to read a few sentences and feel as though have accomplished something, for they have.

"Now, you know of the runes for you speak it everyday. This book tells you all the letters of the runes and how to pronounce them when they are by themselves and not with others. You'll be taking this book home so you may practice on your own if you wish." He began. "Reading, is almost just combining the sounds of all these different letters together. Words on paper. If you can speak it, you can read it."

He twisted his hand, causing a small bottle of ink and a quill to appear next to him. He ran his finger down the page and the letters on the paper soon disappeared. The paper was now blank and he dipped the quill into the ink and wrote out a small word for Sigyn to read.

"Can you tell me how to pronounce that?" He asked.

Sigyn looked down at the page and nearly bursted into laughter when she saw what he has written.

"Loki, do you tease me? That is 'A'. The sound it makes is, literally, the same sound as the letter itself." Loki smiled at her response. She thought it was a bit too wide for knowing how to pronounce such a simple thing.

"And you said you couldn't read." He said in almost a teasing voice. "I can't Loki, hence why we are here." She held out her arms, reminding him that they were in a library so that she could learn to read.

"That's not true. You may not be able to read larger words, but you _can_ read. A is a word, isn't it?" She looked at him with confused eyes. He was really messing with her head.

"Of course it is." He answered for her. "Why, I just used it in a sentence. There I go again. You just read your first word, Sigyn. How does it feel?" He was absolutely, one hundred percent correct. She had read her first word. A. Not the word she was hoping for, but a word none the less.

She couldn't help, but to feel a little bit proud of herself. Sure it was a one letter word, but it was a _word_ and she did _read_ it. She felt very good about herself for it and was even amazed by her small, yet huge, accomplishment. She even pronounced it perfectly.

"Would it be childish to say that I actually feel really good about myself right now?" She asked, fighting back the smile she wished to reveal, but not wanting to embarrass herself for over praising herself in her accomplishment.

"You know that you can be childish in front of me and I shall return the act. No, Sigyn. It is not childish to be proud of yourself for a great accomplishment. It is a great accomplishment, what you just did. Many women, even a few men on Asgard, can not read, and you just did. You should feel great about yourself, for what you just did was truly amazing."

She looked up at him through her curls and smiled. "Teach me another?" She asked innocently, wanting to know that she could read more, wanting to know how much she could read.

Her smile made its way to his face as he dipped the quill into the ink and wrote out another letter.

"Now, this isn't another word, but it is a letter. Can you pronounce that?" Sigyn leaned over again and examined the letter on the page. It took her a moment, but soon she recognized the letter.

"T?" She asked with not a lot of confidence in her answer. She turned to Loki who nodded in approval. "Pronunciation?" He asked. She was surprised she even knew what that word meant, but then again, Loki did have a wide vocabulary and used it when around her all the time so that she may expand her own.

Sigyn bought the tip of her tongue to the roof of her mouth and used her breath to push the two apart, creating the sound a 'T' makes.

"Perfect, Sig. Now, how about this word?"

Loki used the quill to write two small letters next to each other. Sigyn leaned over, once again, to get a look at what he wrote. On the page, under the 'A' and 'T' he has written, he lessened the distance between the two letters so it was 'AT'.

She just looked at it, trying to remember what Loki had said before. _Combining the sounds_, she remembered and gave it her best shot.

"At?" She guessed, a little more confident this time then the last. "You really have to put more faith in yourself, darling, because you are getting all of these right and I merely told you a few sentences before we started. Your pronunciation was perfect." She smiled at herself. Proud, for she has read her second word.

"How about this?" Loki dipped the quill's tip back into the ink and dragged it over the paper once more. "Can you pronounce that?"

Sigyn took in the shape of the letter, having seen it all over her grandfather's library, much like 'A' and 'T'. She curved her tongue and made the sound of the letter 'L'.

"Very very good, Sigyn." Loki praised her as he wrote another letter on the paper. Almost instantly she made the sound of the letter 'I'.

"Look at that, Sigyn, your third word. You have read three words in less then an hour's worth of time. How do you feel?" He looked at her with an eccentric gaze, delighted that she has gotten this far when she started out with no confidence at all. Now she was pronouncing letters perfectly without his help and with full credence.

"Wonderful! Let's keep going! After all, it hasn't been an hour yet and you said each class was an hour!" She so hyper, like a small child who had just eaten a pound of sugar. A typical student who felt like they had just received an A on a test that they were dreading for two weeks straight.

"Of course, Sigyn. How about this letter?" He moved the quill so that the ink on its tip formed the letter 'O'. Just as she has done before, she pronounced the letter perfectly. Loki then wrote a 'K', in which she was a little hesitant, but got the pronunciation correct yet again.

"Alright, Sigyn, now I want you to combined these letters," He circled the 'L', 'I', 'O', and 'K' as he spoke. "Into a name. My name. Do you think you can do that?" He asked.

He held out the quill for her to take. Sigyn had never written anyone's name, except her own of course, for when she needed to sign documents, _she_ had to sign _her_ name.

Her hand was a bit shaky as she took the quill out of Loki's and dipped it into the ink when he lifted the bottle to her. He placed the book on her lap after putting the ink bottle down beside him and slowly, she began to write the unfamiliar letter 'L'. She paused after writing that first letter, but just for a moment. She mumbled his name, so low that Loki could not hear it. She then made the quill spread the ink across the page to form the 'O' and then the 'K' and lastly, the 'I'.

She lifted the quill off the page, causing Loki to view what it was that she has written. As soon as his eyes caught sight of it, he wrapped his arms around her abdomen and squeezed her. "You wrote my name!" He cried, possibly more proud of her then she was of herself. "And so neatly, too." The name was written very neatly, despite the fact that it was Sigyn's first time writing anyone else's name, but her own.

"I did." She said in astonishment, staring at the masterpiece that rested in her lap. "I did!" She dropped the quill and hugged Loki back, ever so tightly. "Loki, you are the best teacher! I learned three words and how to write a name in less then an hour! You are truly amazing!"

He held her even tighter, for her words were so sweet and so kind. No one was ever that kind to him. "Well, I didn't do everything, you know. You have to be pretty damn amazing, too, don't you, Sigyn?" She laughed into his shoulder and pulled away so that she may see his face.

"I guess so." She placed a hand on his smooth cheek and traced the contours of it with her fingertips. _He has such a beautiful face_. She thought.

He grabbed ahold of her hand and leaned into her touch, sighing at its warmth. "Soon, my dear, you will be writing. Why, one day, you may even become an author. I can see amazing stories within that phenomenal mind of yours. Breath taking stories that readers would just eat up if their eyes got a chance to see the words that you would be able to place on paper."

"Loki, I'm just learning to read. What makes you think I'll be writing anytime soon?" She asked, nearly giggling at the idea of her writing at such an early stage. Yeah, she wrote his name, but still. Writing when all she knew was three words, two of which were letters? She found it hard to believe.

"Aye, Sigyn." He lowered her hand from his face, not being able to stand the sensations it bought to him any longer. "Speaking, reading, and writing... they're all in the same family. Reading and writing, however, if you learn one, you'll soon learn the other."

He lifted his hand with his fingers slightly separated and continued on with his logic. "You see, reading," He gently waved his hand to show her it symbolized reading. "And writing," He picked up her hand and she held it up in the same fashion that he had his. "Coincide with each other. Once you learn how to read," He bought his hand close to hers. "You shall learn to write." He matched his hand perfectly against hers, his fingers an inch longer then her's, even with her extended nails, which shorter then most of the other women's. "Then, as you progress in one," He slid his fingers in between hers. "You shall progress in the other." They folded their fingers down, holding the other's hand lightly in their own. "And as you continue to exceed in one," Their grip on each other's hands strengthened. "You shall continue to exceed in the other. You will soon know how to read and write and positively well for that matter."

She glanced down at their hands and then back up to his loving gaze. She gave a shy smile and sighed. "I really do love how you explain things. That silver tongue of your's," She shook her head back and forth and her smile grew wider. He laughed at her reaction and the grip on each other's hands tightened without their knowledge. "It is enough to drive a woman crazy." She continued. "Aw, Sig, do I drive you crazy?" He jested. "Loki, I'm sure from time to time you drive everyone a little crazy."

Both bursted into laughter at the jest that was, at the same time, a truth. Although Loki did tend to drive _everyone_ crazy at one point or another, there was, but one, who could throw him over the edge... and that was her.

When the two relaxed, Sigyn looked deeply into his eyes, and for a moment, he couldn't help, but to wonder why. Surly she did not feel the same way about him as he felt for her... right?

"Loki,"

"Yes, Sigyn?"

He leaned in close to her face, so close that if they got any closer their noses would be touching. Their fingers still remained locked together as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Hearts pounding and blood boiling, both grew excited and addicted to the feeling that they felt at that moment.

"This gift is the second greatest gift you have every given me."

"What is the first, then?" He smiled.

"Your friendship." She smiled back.

"Same here, darling. Same here." He grew a little bit closer to her, the tips of their noses touched and he just wanted to press his lips onto her with full force and pure passion. His whole body was filled with lust and longing... and so was hers.

"And it is because of this gift's greatness, that I want to give you something in return. Just name it, Loki, and if I can give it to you, it shall be yours."

Loki thought hard, not wanting to let the wrong words escape him. Like they had done in the square earlier that day, his heart screamed, _Kiss me, Sigyn! Then pin her to the floor and ravish her! Ravish her! _His mind, again, attempted to tame it. _Patience is a virtue, Loki. Patience is a virtue. Delayed gratification. _His heart chimed in again with, _It has been five years! Time for you to feel the gratification! _However, his mind tamed him once more. _Patience, Loki. Remember what Njord said and remember what rests in your belt. Patience._ Loki sighed and agreed with his mind.

"Sigyn, I only ask of one thing from you." He locked eyes with her, those forbidden treasures gleamed at him in such a loving manor.

"What is it, Loki?"

He lifted up their intwined hands and said, "I want you, if not physically then emotionally, to hold my hand throughout this whole annulment process. I think I will have more courage with you their, beside me, helping me through it."

Her smiled widened, revealing her white teeth, and then her mouth closed. Puckering her lips, she pressed them against his cheek and whispered, "I'm always holding your hand, Loki. There is an invisible ribbon around our wrists, holding us together. I'll never let go, I promise. Even if you do not promise as well."

He placed a gentle hand on her face and caressed it with his thumb. He sighed and in the smallest whisper known to man he said,

"I promise to _never_ let go."

_For in my mind we are already bound together. For in my mind, we are already wed._

He wanted to say it out loud, but he knew that now was not the time. He had to hold his tongue once more. _Soon._ He told himself.

_Soon, she will be your's, Loki. Soon, she will be yours._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry if I disappointed any with not throwing in a kiss where most would expect it, but as Loki's mind said, "Patience is a virtue" and "Delayed gratification." Though, I promise you, you will not have to wait five years like Loki. Just a few more chapters. Happy holidays and goodnight! Thanks again for all of the support! It means more to me then you will ever know! I am truly grateful! 3**


	9. Blessings Not Curses

**I was gonna wait a bit longer, but I just had to keep writing! I love writing this story so much and I love reading your stories! I can't wait for the next chapter in all of your stories! Please post them soon, I'm dying here! Thank you guys so much for the support, help me spread the word, and post new chapters! Thanks again! Love you guys so much! P.S. I am writing like crazy because I am stressed out of my mind and writing, especially about these two, relaxes me to such a great extent that I consider my medicine. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Had it not been for Fandrid knocking on the library door, Loki and Sigyn probably would have never have noticed it was nearing sunset or just how hungry they were.

In total, Sigyn had read up to twenty words, learned the runes, and even managed to read a few sentences. Loki continued to show praise to her. Hugging her tightly, kissing her on the cheek, or simply saying, "Excellent my sweet Sigyn!"

Loki and Sigyn looked up at the two doors that blocked the library, as well as the two, from the outside world, and questioned who could possible wish to disturb them.

"My Lord, it is I, Fandrid!" The servant called from the other side. Loki lifted the spell off the doors, causing Fandrid to nearly tumble inside, for he was leaning against it.

"Hello, Fandrid. What brings you to the library?" Fandrid was one of the very few servants that could read, courtesy of Loki.

"Well, the All Father sent me off to find you and the Lady Sigyn. I first checked the lake, seeing as you two first galloped away in that direction and then I ran into Jorge who said that you went into the palace. I was checking rooms for an hour. Now the All Father is probably furious, mostly at me, for taking so long to find you two." Fandrid explained.

"Wait, us _two_? The All Father is looking for _me,_ too?" Sigyn asked, pointing to herself.

"Oh, yes, my Lady-"

"Fandrid." Loki gave him a look, reminding him that there was no need to be so formal.

"Yes, Sig, the All Father sent me to find you as well, figuring that you would be with Loki and he already sent me to find him." Fandrid continued.

"What could the All Father want with Sigyn?" Loki questioned.

"I don't know, Loki. However, he told me to tell the two of you to go down to dinner. They're probably waiting for you now." The servant pointed to the doors of the library, secretly telling them that it was best to be leaving.

"Alright, Fandird. We'll leave now and do not worry about the All Father. I'll talk to him." Loki closed the book that rested on his lap.

Within the cover, the page slowly began to clean the ink marks that Loki had created when he wrote all over it. The original words slowly began to appear back onto the page, but Sigyn would not know of the powers of the enchanted book until she opened it again.

"Yes, Loki. It was nice seeing you again, Sig." Fandrid gave a slight head bow to the girl who smiled and nodded in return.

Fandrid disappeared into the candle lit halls of the palace as Loki helped Sigyn to her feet. "What do you think the All Father wants with me?" She couldn't help but ask out of nerves.

"Honestly, Sig, I have no idea. We'll find out soon enough, now won't we?" He placed a hand on the book's cover and with a small green light, it disappeared. "It's waiting for you on your bed." He took ahold of her hand and began to lead her down the halls of the palace that she was very unfamiliar with.

She has only been in the palace maybe once or twice. Only when it was required like when there was a feast being held for Njord or anyone else of the Vanir descent has she been in the palace and only the dining hall for that matter.

It was nice to get more of a tour as Loki lead her down the many halls that the palace contained. There were so many rooms. 400 and something, that is what Sigyn remembered being told by her mother when she asked how many rooms were within the Asgard palace, long before she first met Loki.

* * *

There were more people in the dinning hall then what Sigyn had expected. She was thinking that it would just be Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, and herself, but she had been mistaken. Balder and Nanna were also there, something she was not necessarily happy about. She never actually apologized for leaving Nanna on her wedding day, or upstaging her.

"Loki, my boy, and the Lady Sigyn, glad you two could join us!" Odin bellowed, a little sarcastic as if he was annoyed, but not too annoyed.

"Good evening, father." Loki gave a bow of the head and Sigyn did the same. "All Father, a pleasure to see you and your beautiful family once again." Sigyn said respectfully.

"Come, join us!" He demanded, in a way. Loki and Sigyn made their way to the table, a little nervous by the sound of the All Father's bellowing voice.

Once they reached the table, Sigyn had to let go of Loki's hand, much to his dismay. She took a seat next to Loki, across from her sister. Nanna smiled at her and Sigyn returned the gesture.

"It is good to see you again, sister. I haven't seen you since my reception." Nanna said, a tone that signaled her annoyance that her sister had left on the night of her wedding.

"Yes, I am so sorry about that, my dear sister. I wasn't planning on being away from the wonderful reception for that long. Nor was I planning to leave at all till it was over." Sigyn tried to explain and it was the honest to goodness truth. Sigyn never thought she would leave the reception before it was over. However, when Loki asked to take her away, she could not resist. The offer was too tempting.

"Yes, but you still left." Nanna had a tone in her voice, telling Sigyn she was very insulted by her sister's absence. She took a sip of her wine out of the chalice and the room grew tense. All were staring at the two sisters, excepting to have their hands around each other's throats in a matter of seconds.

Sigyn knew she was in the wrong. She would admit it to. It was wrong of her to leave and it was wrong of her to not wish her sister well the day of her wedding. She was the Made of Honor too and she didn't even wish her sister well, for she was too focused on spending time with Loki and secretly pretending it was her own wedding... and he her husband.

"I know, sister." Sigyn apologized again. "I am in the wrong and I deeply apologize for it. My only hope is that you will except my wishes for your good fortune during your married life and that you two shall be happy together, forever."

"I know what you wish, sister. I know that you wish for my happiness." With that, Nanna said nothing more. The All Father would not allow it.

"Well, Nanna, we really do wish you and Balder good fortune in your new marriage. It was one of the most beautiful weddings that there ever was. A beautiful reception as well." Odin said, trying to tame the mood. Obviously he had summoned Sigyn for her sister, who was now Odin's favorite son's wife, wished to discuss punishment for her sister's "betrayal." Odin, however, did not wish for things to get out of hand.

"Yes, Nanna. It was a wonderful wedding and grand reception. Only Sigyn missed out when she left." Balder serenely spoke to Nanna, trying to calm his wife.

"And Loki didn't get to witness his masterpiece." She turned a sharp gaze to the Dark Prince. "I wonder if he was too busy looking at another."

Jaws dropped at the comment Nanna had made.

_And she was made the goddess of peace and joy. Peace and joy my ass._ Loki scoffed in his mind, not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

"Sister, I am a virgin and a virgin I shall remain until my wedding night. Not only that, but me and the Lord Loki are nothing but good friends. We have been for years, you know that." Sigyn tried to brush her anger off of her, feeling she deserved the embarrassment from her sister, but she could not stand to hear Loki get involved.

"Sigyn, there should be no reason for you to try and defend me in this manor. Your sister knows of our relationship. Tis nothing but the disappointment that I had ripped her sister away on the happiest night of her life that speaks and not your kind sister." Loki said, defending Sigyn for he did not want to see her so upset.

"It is completely my fault, dear Nanna, that your sister was not there to witness your joy. I apologize immensely for taking her away and I hope that you forgive your sister for her disappearance by my hand. Brother, I am truly sorry I have upset your wife with my actions and if I have offended you, I apologize greatly for that as well. It is no one's fault, but my own." Loki finished.

"So, you took her against her will?" Nanna asked.

"My dear, please. They apologized. Tis not a big to do." Balder begged his wife to calm down, but she seemed to pay no mind to him at all.

"No! He did no such thing. I went willing." Sigyn announced.

"So it is also your fault that you were not there?" Nanna asked, matter-of-factly.

"It was not Sigyn's fault. It was mine. I suggested we leave." Loki chimed in.

"You suggested it, she agreed." Nanna pointed to them.

"My children, please." Frigga begged.

"Sister, what will it take for you to accept my apology?" Sigyn asked.

All eyes turned to Nanna and waited for her response. Even Balder was a bit frightened at what his wife would have to say in return to Sigyn's question.

"A chance to best you, my sister." Nanna answered darkly.

"You want to fight me?" Sigyn wanted to make sure she heard her sister correctly.

"Aye, sister. A chance to best you. I only left my training to become a warrior a month ago. I believe I am still a fearsome challenger. I ask for a chance to best you, sister." Nanna took another sip of her wine, paying no mind to look of confusion on her sister's face.

"If you wish at a chance to best me, my sister, I shall not protest to it, for I am in the wrong and you are in the right." Sigyn felt something grab ahold of her hand and soon knew Loki had slipped his into her own.

He wore a look on his face as he gazed at her. A look that read, _You shouldn't have to do this._ She shrugged her shoulders. "We are both guilty in this crime, my Lord. She asked for a chance to best me and a chance to best me she shall have."

"Lord Loki shall also go against a challenger as well." Nanna continued.

"My dear Nanna, you do know that my brother, Balder the gentle, does not fight with anyone. He would never attempt to best me or anyone for that matter." Loki reminded her.

"I do know of who my husband is, Lord Loki, you need not remind. No, he will not fight. He shall have a champion to fight for him." Nanna took another sip of wine.

"Very well, my dear Nanna." Loki gave a slight head bow. "And when shall this tournament take place and where?"

"It shall be opened to the public for I wish for it to be held within the arena. Sigyn shall try and best me while the Lord Loki will face a champion. A warrior from the Asgard Army and it shall be tomorrow at noon." Nanna had no emotion in her voice, almost as if she was hiding something.

"Very well, my dear Nanna. It shall be done." Loki agreed to her terms and Sigyn nodded her head.

Loki then turned to his father and sighed. "Father, I, unfortunately have lost my appetite and wish to take the Lady Sigyn home so she doesn't get to feel the wrath of her grandfather once again."

Odin was about to speak against Loki's wishes, but Thor had placed a hand on his father's arm. "Father, I deem it to be best for the Lady Sigyn to be sent home safely. Asgard is not perfect and still has some evil men wondering throughout the night. It would be best for Loki to escort her home before the realm sets into total darkness."

Loki smiled at his brother's kindness. Even with Balder being so gentle to all, Loki couldn't help but have a slight annoyance to his middle brother and often looked at Thor as his one and only brother. Balder never really did call Loki "brother" and Loki knew of Balder's ultimate distrust in the Frost Giants. He knew his "brother" means well, but he still spoke of peace and goodness and yet never showed any attempts to go about it. He just never understood why Balder got so much praise.

"Very well." Odin sighed, knowing that Thor was just trying to calm the situation down before it escalated into something much more greater.

"Loki, please be sure that the Lady Sigyn is bought home safely." Odin waved his hand, telling the two to leave.

Loki stood, his hand not leaving Sigyn's, and the two bowed to the All Father. "Thank you, father." Loki's gaze turned to Thor. "Thank you, brother." The red haired god smiled and nodded. Though Thor could get a bit hot headed, enraged at Loki and threaten to kill him, and had breath taking anger management problems, he always proved to be loyal to Loki, his little brother. He knew Loki always got the short end of the stick and was never looked to as a "God" so, Thor felt that if he was not kind to his younger brother (who was never really seen as one of the family) then who would be?

"Go on, brother." Thor cocked his head, gesturing towards the door. With that motion, Loki and Sigyn took their leave, not daring to look back.

* * *

"I think your family, as well as my own, hates me." Sigyn sighed as Loki prepared Midnight. He didn't feel like summoning a coach for he did not intend to take her home right away.

The sun was nearly asleep in this world and was awakening in another. Soon, all of Asgard would be smothered in darkness, but Loki paid no mind to it. He was, after all, a night god and being such allowed him to enjoy the night more then the day. He felt that the light was too showing, too unimaginative. It left nothing to the mind to decide, while the night bought a blanket of imagination and curiosity with it. He loved curiosity.

"They don't hate you. Our families hate _us_. Both found and not from our 'mother's' womb. That is whats most important to them." Loki explained, tightening the saddle under Midnight.

His horse despised saddles and often preferred when Loki rode bareback. The saddle was so uncomfortable to Midnight, even to Loki.

Neither enjoyed such formal things so, Loki would often just hop on Midnight, grip the mane of his black stallion, and have Midnight gallop off into the far and hidden parts of Asgard. He would sometimes even bring Midnight to Midgard, where the two would explore the realm until the day was done.

However, Sigyn never rode bareback before and was utterly terrified by the idea of it so, Loki gave in and strapped a saddle onto his horse. Midnight would often kick his hind legs in the gesture, unless he saw Loki was dressed formally or Loki would explain that Sigyn was ridding with them. Midnight adored the girl and so would deal with the saddle's discomfort to appease her.

"I didn't ask for that fate and neither did you, Loki. Must we pay for our life givers' mistakes?" She stroked Midnight's nose with such a gentle touch that horse closed his eyes and nudged into it. He was such a handsome and intelligent horse.

Loki stopped what he was doing and forcefully held Sigyn's shoulders, almost frightening her. He had such a serious look on his face, a look that he never really had. A look of being insulted.

"Sigyn, you are in no way, shape, nor form a _mistake_. You are a heaven given _blessing_. Your family should worship the very ground you walk on for you have been nothing, but kind and grateful to them. They should look to you for guidance for only you know the true meaning of it. It is you who has the most gentle heart out of all. It is you who shows true kindness to everyone and everything. You, my sweet Sigyn, are the most beautiful blessing ever given from heaven to the Aesir and Vanir, to the Nine... to _me._ You are a _blessing_, my sweet Sigyn. Nothing less then that."

Loki just stared at her for a moment. She just let it hit her. Those kind and loving words, the sweetest things she was ever told. She wanted to cry, she wanted to smile, she wanted to embrace him, but was too amazed, too still in shock to move a limb.

"My lovely Loki, you are a blessing as well." Was all she could bring herself to say.

He smiled at her response and joy filled his eyes once again. "I do not think many would agree with you on that, Sig. Many hate my presence, my very existence to say the least." He dropped his hands to his sides and didn't even dare to look at her in the eyes. He felt he was a curse. A curse brought down amongst the people of Asgard.

"I don't." She grabbed his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. Those eyes that everyone feared, those eyes that hide all of his emotions from all that looked into them, those eyes that were impenetrable. She looked at them lovingly, enjoying the very sight of them. She loved his eyes.

"I do not hate your existence, Loki. I love it. Without you, I do not know where I would be. You have made me much stronger, you are my best friend, and to me you are the kindest soul in all the Nine. I could never hate you, I could never think hurtful thoughts of you, and I wish that you saw yourself through my eyes. A beautiful soul placed upon this world to lighten the spirits of many, me being one of them. I celebrate your very existence and worship it. Shouldn't that be enough for you to feel you are wanted?"

He leaned into her soothing touch and sighed at her warmth. He closed his eyes and focused on her gentle hand, not wanting it to ever leave his face. He needed her comfort more then anything and it was always her comfort that allowed him to believe he had reason, a purpose, for living. His purpose was to protect her, to provide her with all she needed, to love her, and to make her happy. He opened his eyes and gazed into the golden treasures within hers.

"Tis more then enough, my sweet Sigyn." He whispered. He leaned his forehead on her's and swallowed in her breath as she exhaled.

She was tempted to pull him down to her, so tempted to kiss those beautiful lips of his, and so tempted to just spend eternity with him.

He was so drawn to her. She was just so alluring and those lips just looked so... so... _delicious_. His mouth began to water for her, and his tongue grazed his lips to soak them in saliva. His eyes remained stuck on her's and her hands left his face to warp around his neck.

"Loki," she mumbled.

"Sigyn." He spoke.

"I never kissed anyone before. Only family on the cheek. Never have I kissed someone outside of it before, and I..." She swallowed a lump in her throat before continuing on, nervous of what his response may be. "I want my first kiss to be on someone I trust." She breathed in a deep breath and really looked deeply into his eyes. "I trust you." She said so low that he wasn't even sure he heard her correctly.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Sigyn?" He asked in the lowest whisper he has ever spoken in.

She remained silent for a moment. She knew she wanted it, she wanted him, but she was debating on whether or not now was the right time or the right way. Temptation tugged on her soul and told her that everything was going to be fine, more then fine, even.

She nodded her head slightly before whispering like she has done before when he offered to take her away the night of Nanna and Balder's wedding.

"Yes."

* * *

**Ooohhhhh! Gonna have to wait till the next chapter. Sorry guys! I originally was going to put this little part in there, but when I finished typing in the "Yes" I thought, 'what a good place to leave it.' Sorry if I disappointed any, but seeing as how much I am enjoying writing this, how much free time I have this weekend, and how much I really want to set the conflict gears in motion, you probably won't have to wait that long for the next chapter. I may even put it up this weekend. I could not resist adding this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. P.S. ****_A Fall to Grace,_**** looking forward to the next chapter! I love your story! Thanks again to all my followers. I don't know where I would be without you!**


	10. Feeling Something

**Hello Hello! So sorry it took so long to update. Been very busy. I just have such big things planned for this story and I really want to get to them to see my reader's reactions! So, here we go, probably the moment people have been waiting for for ten chapters now, the main event... Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for the support and help me spread the word! P.S. Put up some chapters people! I'm dying here! =) I would also like to give a shout out to my new followers and my first review! Thanks a million!**

* * *

"Yes."

That was all Sigyn could manage to whisper in her sudden shock of realization of what she had just asked of her best friend.

However, she found herself unable to protest or regret what she had just spoken, for her mouth couldn't move.

Loki's lips were pressed against her own and a sudden jolt of... _something_ just filled her body. It travelled up her spin, around to her chest, and soaked her heart; this _something_. Her knees became unstable and she thought that she may actually faint. She tried not to. She tried to focus all her attention on Loki's lips, their touch on her's, and just the feeling of the great joy she had gotten from it.

When he heard that little whisper speak the word "Yes" Loki took no to time to listen to another debate with his heart and mind, rather he just dove into the opportunity of kissing those voluptuous lips that Sigyn contained.

He pressed his lips onto her's with full force and true passion. Eyes closed as he leaned into her and just felt the warmth he got from it. Nothing ever felt so _right_ before in his life. It was as if this was meant to be and according to the Norns, it was.

He shook and shivered at his courage and urge to kiss her. The feeling was too great to stand still. He had to move. He had to wrap his arms around her. He had to pull her into him. He had to have her closer. It was all too much. The emotion, the purity, everything he got out of this small, yet extremely passionate, kiss was too much for him to ignore.

He was surprised that he was the one to pull away, but he knew that he had to. His mouth watered for her's again. Her mouth. Not just her lips, but he could not take her so suddenly and with such force. No. He had to take her properly.

He just gazed into those loving eyes of her's, always so gentle and never so fierce. She gazed back, trying to see if he got that same feeling, that same jolt of _something,_ that she had when his lips were on her own. He did. She didn't know how she could read it, but just the expression he wore on his face told her he did. It was an understanding that only those two contained.

"That's what a kiss feels like?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.

"More or less, my sweet Sigyn." He smiled at her.

"You do know, Loki, that this... this doesn't change our relationship. We are still best friends." She looked away from him. Sigyn was nervous, so terrified by the feeling she felt. It was so enjoyable that it felt like a sin. Her mother often told her to feel great pleasure means that she had done the wrong thing. Sigyn did not like to sin.

Loki could somehow see it. He could see the longing and desire for him in her eyes and knew. He knew that she was afraid and needed time to settle her thoughts. He knew that she needed to make amends with herself, settle the debate between her heart and mind much like he had to as well. One calling him and idiot and one cheering him on in that moment, but he ignored both of them, not wanting to hear their commentary.

Loki could not stand the sight of her looking away from him out of fear. She had nothing to fear, for he would never hurt her. Never would he force her or cause her such pain that she should be fearful of him. It stung his heart and he longed to see the joy and hope refill those treasure eyes of hers.

He cupped her chin so she was forced to look at him and she began to breathe rapidly. Stammering as she tried to speak, "Loki... I... I just... Everything is just so... so..."

He silenced her by reaching his thumb across her jaw and onto her lips. "Shhh." He whispered. He could see tears growing quickly in her eyes and knew that no one, Vanir nor Aesir, desired seeing the beautiful Sigyn cry. "My sweet Sigyn, I understand completely. I understand your curiosity and your fear. I also understand your confused feelings and twisted thoughts. I will allow you time to think about what had just happened here, but let me assure you,"

He leaned in close and for a second, Sigyn thought he would kiss her once again, but he didn't. Instead, his mouth found it's way to her ear and in a small whisper her spoke, "What happens in the stables shall remain in the stables." He gave her ear a quick kiss and she couldn't help, but to smile and blush at the gesture.

He looked into her eyes again, removing his thumb from her lips and allowing her to speak once more. "Thank you." She mumbled and he gave a slight nod before turning back to Midnight, tightening the saddle, hoisting her up, and then kicking Midnight in the thighs.

* * *

Loki had no intentions on bringing her home so early, but he couldn't stand being alone with her. He felt he wouldn't be able to control himself if he did. Sending her back was the safest choice and so he sucked it up and rode to the small palace his love called home.

Midnight came to a halt right before the palace doors, letting Loki jump off to help Sigyn down. The two shared a gaze as he did so, but both tried their very best to ignore it. Sigyn didn't want anything to escalate. Not tonight, at least. She was feeling so many things at once, it was impossible to understand them all. Some things she didn't even know she could feel and others were old friends of hers.

The sad part was, she could talk to no one. Her sisters wouldn't understand for none of them were single. All were married or in a relationship, strong relationships, and Sigyn thought that Vanir people felt differently than what she was feeling. She felt their feelings were less complicated while Norge's tend to be over the top confusing.

She could never speak to her mother. She _hated _Loki, for it was Loki who told everyone about how Freya came to receive the beautiful golden necklace she always had on. How she loved that necklace and how determined she was to get it. Sleeping with five different dwarves at once. Disgusting and disgraceful to the Aesir, still it was Freya. It was impossible to be mad at her for too long. If Freya were to find out that Sigyn did what she did, she would be marked as a betrayer to her mother and be disowned. She didn't think she could handle such a burden for such _something_.

Loki led her to the grand wooden doors, but before he could open one for her, Loki felt something appear in his hand. An envelope with the golden seal of the Aesir. The hand writing on it suggested it was from Odin and no other. It must be a message for a Vanir, for Loki only delivered messages to that realm. Not even the Nine Messenger, Hermmod, delivered messages to the Vanir people.

Loki was almost positive that the message would before Njord, but he was mistaken. On the front of the envelope in Odin's hand writing was the name, Sigyn.

"Look at that." Loki smiled, turning the envelope in his hand.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A message. A message for you from Odin." He held out the envelope to her and she studied it. Never has she gotten a message from Odin or any Aesir for that matter. Loki had no reason to send messages to her, for ever message to a Vanir, he delivered.

"Odd, I never got a message from any Aesir before. Let alone the All Father. Doesn't he know I can't read all that much?" She smiled at him and him at her. She carefully tore the envelope open and pulled out the folded piece of paper. Loki looked over her shoulder to read what the message said. He read it out loud and both were shocked by what it contained.

_Dear Princess Sigyn of the Vanir,_

_I, Odin All Father of the Gods, have hereby passed judgement upon you and your worthiness to becoming a member of the realm of Asgard by becoming a goddess. As you know, this judgement has already been passed upon your mother, Freya, Goddess of Love and Beauty, your uncle, Frey , God of Fertility , your grandfather, Njord, God of the Sea, and amongst all of your sisters; the most recent being Nanna, Goddess of Peace and Joy._

_You are to attend a meeting in the Great Hall within Asgard's palace in two days to discuss what your position shall be among the Aesir and begin planning for the day of your welcoming in as a goddess to the Nine Realms._

_Do not be frightened by the sudden turn of events for this should be considered a grand honor and my hope is that you shall see it as such. Until you are named a goddess, though, you must remain within Asgard's palace. There you shall have servants to tend to your needs and will be treated as royalty there just as much as you are at home. Once you are named a goddess, you may return to live in the Vanir Kingdom if you see fit._

_It is my greatest pleasure to welcome you into the Nine Realms as a goddess and I do hope that you see this event as a wonderful blessing. You shall continue your training in the Valkyries if you wish. I shall see you in two days. May fate be ever on your side and may the Norns bless your home._

_ Odin, All Father of the Gods_

Loki and Sigyn turned to each other, eyes wide and mouths slightly open. Soon, their shocked faces turned to joy as they embraced each other.

"I'm going to be a _goddess! _A goddess, Loki! I can't believe it! Odin sees me worthy of being a goddess!" She cheered and Loki congratulated her.

"Of course you are goddess material, Sig. I'm surprised it took Odin so long to pass his judgement." He chuckled and Sigyn joined in.

"Who better to get the news from then my best friend?" She smiled and let go of his embrace.

"I'm glad I lightened up your dull and boring day." He teased her, causing her to playful punch his chest.

"A goddess." She looked up to the stars, probably believing this was all just a dream. Learning to read, kissing Loki, and learning you are becoming a goddess all in one day; how exciting.

"He must have really liked how you handled things at dinner earlier." Loki said to try and sooth her confused mind at the sudden message.

"I guess he must have." She still didn't turn away from the stars. She still glared at them as if in a trance; smiling and happily giggling to herself as she repeated the word, _Goddess._

Her eyes quickly parted from the skies as she turned towards her best friend after a few moments. She had a curious look on her face and she had caught Loki a little off guard.

"What do you think I'll be goddess of?" She asked. Loki could only shrug his shoulders. "There are so many possibilities when it comes to you, Sig. Who knows? Maybe the Goddess of Kindness, Gentleness, Innocence. The list goes on and on, only filled with good things, though. We shall find out soon enough, now won't we?"

The two remembered when Loki became the God of Mischief, Magic, Fire, and Lies. How could anyone forget that day, let alone the two of them? It was the first time they really saw each other, but both were too small to remember the other when Loki went to visit the Vanir kingdom for the first time and stumbled upon Sigyn.

The grand hall had been decorated, a great feast was being prepared, and all of the Aesir and Vanir had arrived to see the adopted son of Odin become a God. Balder, on the other hand, was not all that excited.

He didn't like the idea of a Norge becoming a God. It seemed so un-Aesir. He had mentioned it to his father; his dislike for Loki's kind (Frost Giants and Norge), but Odin brushed it off. Loki was an innocent child and did not deserve to be criticized for his parent's _mistakes. _Balder still disapproved and so refused to walk with Loki down the aisle the day he was made a God. Instead, Balder walked by himself while Odin escorted Frigga, and Thor and Vali (Odin's bastard) walked the little Loki down the aisle. Loki hardly remembered it, though.

He must have been four or five when it happened and all he remembered, really, was trying to keep up with his two brothers.

Thor walked on his right side and was dressed in his best attire and wore his golden helmet with what seemed like hawk feathers designed into it. On Loki's left, and holding the little lord's tiny hand, was his adopted-half brother, Vali, a Norge as well. A breed between Odin and a giantess in Jotunheim. Frigga despised that child and never considered him her own. Loki, however, grew attached that brother and whenever Vali wasn't off protecting the other realms from each other, which he often was, Loki spent hours with his favorite brother. In fact, Loki vowed that he would name one of his sons after him.

Being the bastard of Odin and hated by Frigga, Vali was not allowed to ever claim the throne of Asgard unless some catastrophic event was to take place and he was the only heir to the throne left. This didn't seem to bother Vali, though, because unlike many, he was not power hungry. He just did what he did and never seemed to ask for anything in return. Loki looked up upon his older adopted-half brother because of that.

Vali wore his best attire as well and wore his silver helmet that resembled a lion's head. He held his little brother's hand tightly while Thor simply smiled down at the little runt, not holding the other hand for it was busy holding up Loki's thumb so it could reach his mouth. As he sucked on his thumb, Loki's eyes shifted from one end of the room to the other, not really understanding what was going on. All he knew was that his suit and armor was very annoying.

Loki wore a pair of small black boots, tiny black breeches, a small red tunic nearly the size to fit a doll, and a red cape the size of a towel, that flew behind him. His primary red hair was covered by his helmet. A golden helmet that had the horns of a Bilgesnipe on it. Loki was utterly annoyed by it. His head wasn't big enough to fill the damn thing, so it kept sliding in front of his eyes. Thor would chuckle before picking up the helmet, only for it to fall again as Loki jogged to keep up with his brothers.

When it fell again, Loki removed his thumb from his mouth, slid it up, and then locked hands with Thor. Despite the fact that Loki's thumb was smothered in his saliva, Thor grabbed his hand as well and together, Thor and Vali led the little Loki down the aisle to Odin's throne where the rest of the royal family waited.

Loki looked through the crowd, eyes wondering at these unfamiliar faces and he secretly wondered to himself who the heck all those people were. However, he caught sight of one little girl in a sapphire dress, with chocolate brown hair, ember eyes, and her thumb also in her mouth. When Loki had locked eyes with her, she picked up her other hand and waved to him. He smiled happily and let go of Vali for a moment so he could wave back. The little girl smiled, Loki rejoined hands with Vali, and he was then pronounced Loki; God of Mischief, Magic, Fire, and Lies and he would most definitely live up to his title.

But that was years ago. Ten to be exact, but now Loki's helmet fit him properly and his cape, the size of a blanket rather then a towel.

As he reread the letter to himself he wondered what color dress Sigyn would wear to her own ceremony. Maybe the golden one she wore to the wedding? Or her favorite sapphire dress that Frey had given to her as a birthday present when she turned 13. Maybe, even, the emerald dress she had or the red fire dress; Loki's colors. However, he doubted she would wear his colors to her ceremony. It was understandable.

Loki opened the wooden doors of her palace and she thanked him. When she got inside, she turned to her friend, and held the letter close to her heart. "I'm sorry Nanna got you involved with this tournament for tomorrow." She said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not frightened and you shouldn't be either. I know you can best her and I have been training since I was six. I'll be fine." Loki reassured her.

She gave him a puzzling look before bitting her lip and saying, "Yes, but members of the Asgard Army have been training since they could walk and hold a spear in their hand. Just...just..." She stole a glance at him and then just lunged forward, holding him tightly. "Just be careful my lovely Loki." He chuckled and patted her back. "I'll be fine my sweet Sigyn. I promise." With that, she let go of him and closed the palace doors.

He knew that she would be taken care of by her handmaidens and there was no reason to fear that she would go hungry. However, Loki was starved and so as he walked back to Midnight, he conjured up a quill with ink already on the tip and wrote in mid air a message saying;

_Family issues, my friend. I do not wish to go home. Are you busy? I do not wish to intrude. If you are, I understand and do not worry about it._

With that, Loki ran the quill threw the message and it disappeared into the air. By the time Loki climbed onto Midnight, a response to his message appeared before him, also in mid air. This one said;

_You know my family loves it when you stop by. They welcome you to dinner if you wish to join us. Please feel free to come over!_

Loki smiled at the message and Fandrid's neatness. Ever since Loki taught him how to write, Fandrid had been trying to write as neat as his sister. He had gotten a little too neat for Loki's liking. It reminded him of Balder.

_Still continue to write as neat as your sister, I see. Don't be jealous that she learned how to write before you, her job required it. Thank you for the invitation, I gladly accept it. Leave a seat for me at the table!_

Loki sent the message away and then kicked Midnight in the thighs, sending the horse darting down the trail towards Fandrid's. He didn't live in the palace, servants weren't allowed to, but Loki was always welcomed into Fandrid's home. His family loved Loki and worshiped the days he came to visit and always invited him to stay for dinner or the night. He was a third son to Fandrid's father and mother, a third brother to Fandrid's sister, another little brother to Fandrid's older one, and just another member of the huge family in general.

Half way there, Loki received another message from his friend.

_No seat for you at the table now, Loki. Do not come! You write extremely neat for a boy too, so don't even start._

Loki knew it was a jest and laughed. He picked up his quill an began to write a response. Midnight knew where to go and how to get there. He didn't need Loki to instruct him.

_I must write neat for I am the Prince of Asgard. I'm still coming. I am the prince, after all. I can force you to make room_.

He sent the message off and grabbed ahold of Midnight's reins. About a minute after he sent that message, he got a response.

_Come at me!_

Loki laughed loudly at the message, both knowing that he could most definitely best Fandrid. It was, after all, Loki who taught Fandrid how to yield a sword. Loki used his quill to write a response.

_You'll attack me with your weak stance and fancy writing. I shall be there shortly. Make room for me!_

Loki knew his friend's family was very large and the table was almost always full. Fandrid's family's number one concern was family. It was the most important thing to them and so they gathered together almost every night for dinner.

He got a message back shortly after, him nearly at Fandrid's home.

_Of course, Loki. We look forward to having you...and my stance is not weak!_

Loki chuckled and wrote a response as Midnight slowed down as they approached the house.

_We'll see about that. I'm outside. Come and tend to Midnight._

_I'm not on duty!_

_Please?_

_Be right out._

Fandrid came out of the small home he had and greeted Loki with a great smile. Loki jumped off Midnight and embraced his friend. "Good to see you again, my friend." Loki said, releasing Fandrid from his grasp. "You act like you haven't seen me in months." Fandrid teased and grabbed ahold of Midnight's reins and led him to his family's stables. Loki was sure to follow.

"There has been too much drama today after you retrieved me from the library. Even for Sigyn. By the way, she is becoming a goddess. Odin passed his judgement today." Loki explained, first dryly, but when he got up to the part about Sigyn, his voice was filled with pure joy and great excitement.

"Really?" Fandrid asked, truly happy to hear the news he had just heard. Loki just nodded, too overwhelmed to really do anything else. "What do you think she will be goddess of?" Fandrid asked, opening the doors to the stables, which were probably bigger then the house. It had to be big enough to fit all of the family's horses.

"I'm not sure. Maybe gentleness, kindness, comfort-"

"Is that all?" Fandrid gave a sly grin.

"I don't know from experience, but I know from natural instinct, she should be the Goddess of Sex or Seduction." He said and just pictured her in his mind. Pictured that silhouette of her on the drapes as she dropped her dress last night.

Fandrid slapped Loki over the head, not too hard as to inflict pain, but hard enough for him to get his head out of the memories he really shouldn't have.

"Enough of the wet dreams. What about this family drama you spoke of?" He asked as he unsaddled Midnight.

"Oh, Nanna and Balder were a bit upset that Sigyn and I left at the wedding reception."

"So, what are they going to do about it?"

"She wants a chance to best Sigyn publicly and a champion for Balder to best me publicly as well at noon tomorrow in the arena."

Fandrid placed Midnight's saddle on the wooden wall that blocked Midnight from the other horses and patted the black stallion as he left the pen. The two boys then began to make their way towards Fandrid's house where the family waited for them.

"Wow. A little of an overkill, don't you think?" Fandrid asked, trying to understand the reasoning behind Sigyn's sister's demand.

"A _little_? Sigyn doesn't seem to be all that nervous, I'm not either. After all, my stance is not weak." Both boys laughed and stopped before the door to the house. Fandrid placed his hand on the handle, but turned to Loki and said, "Leave your troubles behind from this point on, my friend. Here you are welcomed with no drama waiting for you. I promise." Loki smiled and patted Fandrid on the shoulder, knowing he was telling the truth. "Thank you, my friend." With that, the two boys entered.

Loki was greeted with warm and smiling faces. Men, women, and children surrounded the large table; the only big thing about the house other then the stables. Loki knew each and every person there and it was great to see all those faces again. Fandrid's cousins, aunts, uncles, first cousins, grandparents, everyone was there and Loki felt right at home.

"Prince Loki, what an honor to see you again!" Fandrid's father, Jarl, shouted and embraced the tiny being compared to his great size.

"Jarl, it is an honor to see you as well. However, I am disappointed that I must correct every time I see you. You may call me Loki and Loki is the only thing I will answer to." Loki smiled and Jarl gave him a pat on the back. "Aye, Loki. Of course. Welcome back." Jarl then went off to the kitchen to see to his wife about dinner and when it would be ready.

Then, Loki felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Fandrid's older brother, Alvis and Fandrid's fraternal twin sister, Jocelyn. "Alvis, Jocelyn, it is great to see you again!" Loki said jovially. He first embraced Alvis, who kept a fine young woman close to him.

She was very lovely. Snow white hair, blue sapphire eyes, and a very slim figure. She was fairly pale, too. Her skin nearly matched her hair color, but she was beautiful to say the least.

Loki gave Jocelyn, another fairly beautiful woman, a quick embrace before asking Alvis who the lovely young woman he has never seen before was. "My apologies. Loki, this Gudrun, my fiancé." Alvis explained and Loki's eyes widened.

"Alvis, you did not tell me you were engaged to such a lovely young woman." Loki said cooly and it bought a light color to the girl's cheeks. He noticed then the girl's ears. She was a Light Elf. A descendant from the realm of Alfheim.

"Apologies, Loki, but I wanted to keep her all to myself." Alvis gazed lovingly at her. He was just like Fandrid when it came to women; one at a time.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself then, for Alvis will not." Both men, even Gudrun, smiled at Loki's jest. Loki gave a bow and lightly took Gudrun's hand. "I am Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, but you may call me Loki." He lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss on the elf's hand. More color rushed to her cheeks at the gesture.

"Well, it is an honor to meet you, Loki. I have heard many things about you from both Alvis and Fandrid. Even Jocelyn, too." The young elf said. She had a very soft and sweet voice, a smooth texture to it too like it was chocolate. That was the best thing Loki could compare it to.

"Well, I hope only good things, Gudrun." Loki said before releasing her hand. Alvis wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "Come my love. Dinner shouldn't be long now." He then led her to a seat at the table and Loki turned to Jocelyn who smiled at him and he smiled back.

Jocelyn had to be the only girl friend he had, besides Sigyn, that he has never bedded. Every other woman he met, he couldn't say the same. However, he had no desire to bed Jocelyn, not that she wasn't beautiful because she was. It was the fact that she was his best friend's sister and he considered her a sister to himself and she saw him as a brother.

Jocelyn was very slim, slimmer then Sigyn, and, like Loki, had a very distinct hair color; Purple. A pure purple that she usually had in two braids, much like she did that night. She had a bit of side bangs that hung lose over her forehead. She had emerald eyes and rosy cheeks and she always seemed to wear a smile.

"How long have they been engaged?" He asked Jocelyn who turned to Fandrid as if confirming a number telepathically. She then turned back to Loki and said, "A month. The wedding is in three months so, don't feel bad that you didn't get an invitation yet. You will."

"Oh, good. I was starting to get nervous." Loki said with a fake sigh of relief as he swiped the back of his hand across his forehead.

"Yes, and Sigyn will be invited, too." Jocelyn approached Loki and whispered in his ear, "So, you can take her away again and no one will get sour over your disappearance." Loki wanted to say something, shocked that she knew what was going on in his life, but then figured that Fandrid most have told her when he was introducing himself to Gudrun. Before he could speak, though, Jarl came out from the kitchen before his wife and shouted, "Dinner time!"

All the family members took to their seats. Loki took one next to Fandrid and Fandrid's uncle Hamish, but Jarl placed a hand on Loki's shoulder and shook his head left and right. "No no, Loki. You sit at the foot of the table." Jarl said, pointing to the biggest chair at the end of the table, usually Jarl's seat. "Oh no, Jarl. Really, I'm fine sitting here between your son and ole uncle Hamish."

Hamish was obviously a bit drunk already for when Loki said that, Hamish bursted out into laughter and even let some ale run down his chin and into his beard. Loki didn't mind. When you have Thor as a brother, this kind of stuff doesn't bother you all that much.

"Everyone wants to sit next to dear ole Hamish, right men?" All the men raised their mugs and horns of ale and Loki chuckled, raising his as well. "See Jarl? I'm fine where I am, but I thank you for the offer."

"No, Loki. Let me sit next to my already drunken brother while you sit at the foot of the table. We haven't seen you in months and long to hear one of your tales and the only way we all will be able to hear is if you sit at the the foot of the table. We all enjoy your tales, right my family?" All that were seated and standing lifted their mugs, glasses, and drinking in horns and cheered in agreement. "Very well then." Loki smiled and lifted to his feet. He placed a hand on Hamish's shoulder and said, "My apologies for leaving you, uncle Hamish. I know how much you enjoy sitting next to me." All laughed at Loki's jest, even Hamish, before he slurred, "Don't deny you enjoy sitting next to me too, boy." The laughter continued to fill the room as Loki patted Hamish's shoulder and nodded in agreement. "I would never deny such a truth."

Loki sat the foot of the table; Fandrid to his left, Jocelyn to his right, and all the family that followed after the two were seated at the extended table before him. The table was filled with red wine from Midgard, freshly brewed ale from the Asgard brewery; for Jorge's dad was in charge of brewing ale and often gave a bottle to Fandrid and his family on the house, roasted cattle and pig and freshly smoked salmon. They also had tender goat meat and even a few steaks to keep the bellies full and family happy.

Loki had a bit of everything, for he was the best eater in Asgard and could eat more then his brothers combined. He had a large stomach and it took him a while to eat his fill, drink it as well.

While the men in the home chose to drink ale, Loki drank what the women drank; the red wine. Loki did enjoy the taste of ale, but preferred wine over it. He just felt there was something more elegant about wine, something more tasteful, and something more...romantic. No one paid any mind to it, though, and rather just waited patiently, gathered into rather dull conversations, for Loki to reach his fill so they could hear about his latest adventure. They would take Loki's stories over Thor's or any warrior's any day. Loki was a natural at story telling and it really put people's imagination to the test. He let their minds wonder and explore much like his did when he was on these glorious adventures. They enjoyed it very much, for as simple servants, like Fandrid, or stable boys like Jorge, or even nurses/healers like Jocelyn, they were never forced to really use their imagination. Never asked to use it, but they knew that when Loki told his stories to them, he wanted them to use it to the full extent.

After everyone, including Loki, had their stomachs filled and grew calmer as it grew later and later, Jocelyn got to her feet and silenced the crowd. All the attention turned to her, for she was well respected.

Fandrid's family respected their women members just as much as their men members, unlike any other family Loki has met, but Jocelyn was by far the most respected female by all for she was a healer in Asgard's palace and she was the best healer there was.

"I would like to propose a toast, to my dear brother, Alvis and his lovely fiancé, Gudrun. May they marry soon, be happy and wealthy, and may fate be always in their favor." She smiled at her oldest brother and the beautiful elf that sat next to him. The two shared a kiss as the family members, and Loki, lifted their mugs and horns a bit higher and said, "Cheers."

"I would also like to toast to our very special guest, the prince himself, Prince Loki," The family members cheered and Loki flushed in honorable embarrassment, waving one hand and hiding his face in the other. "For being the greatest prince of all time, helping protect Asgard as well as the other realms, putting his people before himself, and being a wonderful friend to this primitive family who can't offer much to him, but he never seems to mind. May fate be ever on your side, Loki. Long live Prince Loki." The crowd cheered and banged mugs and horns together, chugging down their ale and wine, enjoying the prince doing the same action as well.

After swallowing his drink from his drinking horn, Loki yelled over the loud roar of cheers, "You guys have given me more then I have given you and more then my family sometimes gives me. You make me feel welcomed, warm, and loved. You make me feel like I'm part of the family and I can never show my thanks to you. So, cheers to you, each and everyone of you for making me feel like part of this. I thank you."

"Here! Here!" A cousin called and all cheered, banging mugs and horns again and chugging down what distilled liquid remained. Jocelyn cleared her throat and silenced the crowd again.

"As touching as that may be, Loki, I do believe you owe us one of your stories, don't you?" The crowd agreed with Jocelyn and began to slam their fists on the table, women clapped their hands, and the crowd cheered, "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

Loki waved his hand and cleared his throat, signaling that he was about to start, so the crowd grew hushed. Jocelyn took a seat and all leaned forward to listen to Loki's tale.

Loki gazed upon the curious eyes, wide open ears, and twitching minds that longed to hear what he had to say. He had total control over them and he didn't even have to cast a spell. He started thinking about the many adventures he has went on lately and finally picked one that had to do with himself and Odin.

"Have I ever told you the tale of the time I stole gold for Odin?"

* * *

**So, yeah, I really hope you guys enjoyed. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did. Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes, there is bound to be some in there no matter how many times I tweak it. Anyway, a message to the readers who read the story when it was first posted, I tweaked Njord's Advice. The part about Loki's family so just give that a quick skim so you aren't lost. Now to all my readers, Loki's hair is not an orange natural red. It is red like a rose red like the primary color red, Rihanna red, okay? Great! He also has a flawless face. No markings what so ever. I also want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart and I wish you all the best! Please post some new chapters!**

**P.S. Due to the fact that this story is going to be like ****_extremely _****long, it is not going to be saved under one story. Like, let's call this story Trickster: Season 1. When you have reached the end of a season or story I will write END OF SEASON whatever and post the link to the next story. Cool? Awesome! All will be titled Trickster, but have a different season. Like a T.V. show, if you will. =)**


	11. Snowflakes and Flames

**Hey guys! So I know I promised to put some of Loki and Sigyn's childhood memories into the story and so, I shall. This chapter is going to be dedicated to a sweet memory. Sigyn has a dream about a moment her and Loki had when they were little and the first time he spent the night at the Vanir palace. This is just to be cute and a gift to my readers for it is Christmas and I celebrate Christmas and I feel I owe all of my readers a gift, so here it is! I really hope you enjoy and we will get back to the ****_story_**** soon. Right now, let's just go back to some cute and found memories, shall we? *FLUFF WARNING***

* * *

Despite the fact that Sigyn was not really looking forward to the tournament tomorrow, she had a fairly goodnight sleep, due to the wonderful dream she had. She figured it must have been the kiss that triggered such a memory for her to relive as she slept.

* * *

Loki had visited her grandfather's kingdom that time with rather serious matters, however, Sigyn was too young to understand what they were. Now she figured it must have been about a war that Asgard was going through and figured that Odin sent Loki to negotiate some kind of treaty if the Aesir would need Vanir assistance. It really didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that it meant Loki would be staying for a few days.

Sigyn jumped up and down when her grandfather said Loki would be staying as a guest in their palace for about a week or so. However, Njord told her to be sure not to disturb Loki for he was strictly there on business matters rather then social matters. Sigyn pretended she cared and then skipped away.

That night, Sigyn was unable to sleep. Too happy to sleep knowing Loki was right down the hall. She hadn't seen him all day for he had been with her grandfather in his study or by himself in her grandfather's study. Reviewing scrolls, books, and rewriting documents that Sigyn was sure she would have not been able to understand. He was only a few years older then her and he did such adult work. She figured that his mind needed some ease. More ease then just sleeping, it needed to be the mind of a child again and so that night, she set her plan in motion.

She crept out of her bed and scurried down the hall after conjuring up a blue light to lead the way down the dark corridors to Loki's room. Her light was nowhere near as bright as the ones Loki made, but were still very bright for a young sorcerer for it was Loki who taught her how to do that spell.

She pulled opened his door just enough so she could slip her tiny body through the crack. The room was lit well enough by the moonlight that she could extinguish the light she had conjured up. She ran to his bed, her curls bouncing up and down as she did so, and stopped once she reached it.

It seemed to tower over her, this huge bed. She wondered why all royal beds, even guests beds, had to be so big all the time. Even her bed was too big for her to crawl into by herself. This one, however, was a bit lower then her's and so she knew, if she really tried, she could climb onto it.

She watched as Loki's breathing caused the blankets to move up and down and the only sound in the room was that of his breathing. He was a very peaceful sleeper and did not snore like most men did. He didn't even breathe heavily. He breathed normally, in fact, his breathing was very soothing and Sigyn felt herself getting tired just listening to it.

He just laid there on his side, back towards the young girl, who hoisted herself up onto his bed with a bit of difficulty, but also full of determination to get to the top of the bed.

The small girl's climbing skills paid off, for she found herself kneeling on the bed next to Loki's calm and sleeping body. The bed was so comfy and his gentle breathing made her a bit more tired, but nonetheless, she would get him out of bed. He needed it.

She pounced onto his small and tender body and he groaned, signaling he has been awaken by the sudden disturbance. "Loki, are you awake?" Sigyn asked in a small whisper, not knowing that if there was one thing Loki loved doing more then pulling a few pranks, it was sleeping.

"No, I'm not. This is Loki's calm and relaxed alternate personality talking and he is warning you, Sigyn, that if you do not go back to bed, Loki will wake up and he won't be too pleased." He groaned and tried to ignore the girl who sat on him, straddling his hip. He tried to keep his blood temperature down and rushing throughout his whole body rather then one part of it (though Sigyn didn't know that).

"Loki, get up. Get up and let's play." She said, louder now and shaking him as she spoke. "Let's not. Let's stay down and go to sleep." Loki couldn't help, but smile. He pulled the covers over his mouth to make sure Sigyn didn't see it. Too late.

"Come on, Loki." She pleaded, now speaking in an average volume. "Go play by yourself, some people need to sleep." He said in a nice voice to not show hate or dislike towards Sigyn. She caught that and so wasn't offended when he rolled over a bit to get her off him. She toppled onto a spot near the mattress' edge, but Loki was very careful to not roll over so quickly as to send her flying off the bed.

She sat there for a moment, thinking on how she could possibly wake him up and get him out of bed. She then remembered his magic and just how much he loved to show it off to her. She didn't know why, he just did, she guessed. So, Sigyn came up with an idea of getting him out of bed.

She knew Loki was a Norge, everyone did, and she also knew what his halves were. She enjoyed the Jotun side of him and the powers that that side possessed. Ice and snow and it barely ever snowed in Asgard, so when he showed her those powers it amazed her even more.

She climbed back on top of him, but instead of straddling him, she laid down on him so she could get close to his ear. Neither really knew just how "adult" the position they were in seemed.

In a gentle whisper that tickled his ear just a bit, Sigyn asked, "Do you want to go sledding?" His left eye opened slightly and looked up at her. He gave a sly smile and the next thing Sigyn knew, he was out of bed in his lose breeches and night tunic, she in her nightgown, and they ran down the stairs to the ballroom of the Vanir palace.

They ran to the center of the ballroom, barefoot but not caring. They were children and true children in that moment. "Ready, my sweet Sigyn?" Loki asked as he twitched his hands together. Sigyn used her own magic to summon her sled to her hand and nodded with excitement. "Ready." She said.

Loki lifted his hands and after a few flicks of his fingers, clouds covered the ballroom ceiling and little snowflakes fell to the floor. Sigyn put her sled down, knowing it would take a while for the room to fill up with snow. So, she decided to dance in it. She twisted and turned in her little nightgown and pulled on Loki's hands so he twisted and turned with her. Never had she seen such a huge smile on his face and that was her reward for dragging him out of bed. That and a good time.

Once the room filled with snow, Loki had used his powers to create little hills in the ballroom where he would carry, both Sigyn and the sled, to the top and then push themselves down the hills he had created. He then used his powers to turn the snow into ice and summoned two pairs of blades onto their feet. Sigyn was a bit rusty, but lucky for her, she had Loki there to help her. He held her hands and it was like dancing, informally, in the falling snow. The two danced like wild children because that was what they were. Never would Sigyn be able to guess that Loki could dance properly immensely well, he would prove that to her the day of Balder and Nanna's wedding.

After that, Loki called upon his ability to yield fire and melted the substance into water. Thus, the two skidded across the floor, on their feet, bellies, or backs, getting completely soaked, but neither one giving a damn about it.

After hours of play, Sigyn grew tired as did Loki and he had business to attend to in the morning. So he used his magic to clean the ballroom up, dry himself and Sigyn off, and place the sled back into Sigyn's room. As she rubbed her eyes, Sigyn was scooped up into Loki's arms and carried back to her bedroom. Loki was sure to place her down gently and be mindful of her head. He pulled the covers up to her chin and she smiled up at him. She remembered what he said next, like she always remembered what came from his mouth.

"Thank you for reminding me I'm still a child, my sweet Sigyn. I had loads of fun with you tonight." She smiled even wider at his kind words and forced her eyes to stay open.

"I'm glad you had fun, my lovely Loki. I'll see you in the morning." She said as she began to drift into a much needed sleep.

Loki placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before tucking her in a bit more and then leaving her bedroom, leaving her sleeping much like she was now. In both, dream and reality, she was smiling as she slept.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that little memory. I shall be putting more in the story as well go along and expect the story to be updated sometime this week. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	12. Fighting with Siblings

**As promised, the next chapter in my story! Thank you to all my followers and for the lovely reviews! Post some new chapters tho people! I need amazing stories to read! Anyway, in this chapter we are going to meet someone very special so be ready for awesomeness!**

* * *

Loki had fallen asleep at Fandrid's house, passed out on his friend's couch, but completely sober. He was careful not to drink too much because of the tournament in the morning.

Odin hadn't sent word to try and find out where Loki was. His son often disappeared for a few days, even weeks, at a time. Odin knew his son/brother, though. He knew Loki could handle himself and no harm would come to him. He knew because of what happened during the time Loki was in Jotunheim, a prisoner to his birth father and wife. He handled that situation very well and so Odin knew that Loki would be fine. Heck, even a song was written about Loki's time under his father and wife's command. It was a rather blood bubbling tale that was very intimidating to others, mostly Tyr and Sif, even Freya.

Loki inhaled a wonderful smell of frying eggs and his eyes opened slowly to it. He found himself wrapped in a blanket and his boots on the floor beside the couch. Funny, because he didn't remember having a blanket or taking his boots off to go to sleep. Either way, he chose to ignore it and walk bare foot into the kitchen.

Sure enough, there was Jocelyn, scraping eggs off a pan and onto a plate. Her purple hair in two braids, once again, and a beautiful purple dress to match. It wasn't silk, Fandrid's family couldn't afford silk, and so they made do with other materials.

He took a seat at the large table that was spotless, despite the fact that so many people were seated at it just last night with plates full of food and horns and cups filled with wine and ale. Fandrid had probably cleaned it, he was a neat freak.

Jocelyn turned to Loki and smiled her bright cheery smile. "Look who's up." She said and lightly salted the eggs. "How did you sleep?" She placed the plate in front of him and he smiled at her kindness. "Rather well. I take it you were the one to remove my boots and give me the blanket last night." He responded and she sat across from him. She seemed nervous for some reason and Loki figured it must be because of the tournament.

Healers, during tournaments, would stand in the tunnels that the fighters came from and if their fighter needed medical attention during the fight, they would run into the arena and tend to them. After the fight, if they were able to walk back to the tunnels, the healer would inspect them and make sure there was no serious harm done to them. Fighters got to pick the healer they wanted to tend to them and Loki always picked Jocelyn. He trusted her the most, next to Sigyn; who, like himself, contained healing powers.

Jocelyn didn't having healing powers, just a tiny bit of magic. She was able to make potions and she could perform telekinesis, but that was about it. She became a healer because of medical talents she got from studying and her nimble fingers which made her an excellent sower.

"Yes, that was me. You and Fandrid are so alike. Both fall asleep with your boots on. It gets annoying after awhile." She explained and Loki began to eat the eggs she made for him.

It wasn't that Loki didn't know how to cook. He did, very well, actually. He had to learn because of all the times he has gotten himself into trouble, mostly when he was younger, and he would have to make it up to his father so he wouldn't get "cruel and unusual punishment." Loki knew his father loved food and so took it upon himself to ask the palace cheef, Adiarf, to teach him how to cook. Loki had a natural talent for it, too. He often got away with a lot of things for his ability to cook his father amazing meals. Still, he appreciated the fact that whenever he spent the night, or nights, at Fandrid's Jocelyn made him breakfast.

"What about the blanket? Did you do that too?" He asked giving her a sly seductive smile that made her chuckle. A jest, the two had that relationship where they could make sexual jokes, but never would they ever engage in that kind of relationship. No, Loki's mind was seat on Sigyn and no one else. The mere thought of kissing another women made his stomach turn.

"Yes, Loki. That was me, too." Her face became serious and she looked away from him. "You were shaking again." She continued. Loki's smile faded and he looked to the floor as well.

Often Loki had nightmares. It was best when he woke up from them, but many times he was unable to. He also, sometimes, woke up in cold sweats and panting. Sometimes he could remember them and sometimes he didn't even know he had had them. Sometimes he was unable to wake up at all, which would cause him to shake and shiver as he slept and it was best for someone not to wake him when that happened. If they did, they may be hurt by him on accident.

Jocelyn made the mistake one night on trying to wake him up when he was having a nightmare. When she touched him, her skin burned for when Loki had nightmares, his fire ability usually worked on it's own and burned anyone who went to touch his panicking body. Jocelyn grabbed his arm, but pulled away just as quickly after the palm of her hand sizzled. She got herself a third degree burn. She was unable to go to work for several weeks and Loki never forgave himself for what he did. Jocelyn explained that it wasn't his fault and she was fine, but Loki still blamed himself and felt overly sorry about what had happened. She still had the scar on her hand and it was going nowhere, no matter how many remedies she and Loki had rubbed onto it. Loki's magic was stronger then any healing spell or remedy, even when he slept.

Despite the fact that his body burned someone, not things, that came in contact with him, he shivered for he was cold. His Aesir magic working to protect his body, but his Jotun magic freezing the inside of him for he often had nightmares of when he was his father's prisoner in Jotunheim. So, when he had nightmares, Jocelyn knew it was best to just keep him as warm as possible.

"Thank you, Jocelyn." Was all he could say and went back to eating the food she had prepared for him. She chose to leave the depressing topic and smiled up at him. "So, any idea who you will be going up against today?"

"I have no idea, but what does it matter? Point is, no matter who it is, I'm still going to have to face them." He said in a better tone, finishing the food on his plate. "You aren't nervous at all, are you?" Jocelyn asked, studying her friend to try and figure out what he was feeling, something everyone, but Sigyn, failed at doing. "No." Was all he said as he conjured up a cup of cider, not wanting to drink alcohol that early in the morning and not wanting water, either.

"Good enough for me, I guess." She said as she took his plate and made her way to the sink. The Aesir used the idea the Roman mortals came up with. Indoor plumbing. It proved itself to be very useful. "You'll be my healer, right?" He asked as she walked away. "Now we're nervous?" She asked and winked at him. He smiled up at her and Fnadrid came into the kitchen, placing a kiss on his sister's cheek. The two were extremely close. He took a seat across from Loki and handed his friend a folded piece of paper. "From your father." He said. "No good morning, Fandrid? Alright, I see how it is." Loki took the paper and unfolded it. Fandrid just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Loki's eyes skimmed over his father's words and he showed no emotion whatsoever as they did so. It was the usual when it came to tournaments. It explained that Sigyn and Nanna were going first and that Sigyn had chosen Jocelyn to be her healer as well. It also explained the rules and that it was not a death match and how he didn't want to see anyone die today. Loki wasn't planning on killing anyone and he hoped that Nanna was thinking the same thing, even though he would never allow anyone to cause Sigyn a great amount of harm and he would jump into the arena to save her if he had to, though he doubted he would.

"Sigyn picked you to be her healer as well." Loki called to Jocelyn who said, "I figured." He conjured up a quill and signed his name where the letter asked him to, showing he understood the rules and regulations, what behavior was expected of him, and all that. He then wrote down Jocelyn's name on the line provided next to the space that asked for the healer's name.

"Sigyn's fighting first," He told Jocelyn as he folded the piece of paper back up and it flashed away. "And then I will. Just be ready to run into the arena if she needs help. I don't want her getting hurt and Nanna seemed pretty angry last night. I have a feeling she won't be holding anything back." Jocelyn nodded, giving him her word. She would have done that either way. Sigyn was her best girl friend. The two had known each other for years.

They meet when Sigyn was ten and came down with a rather sever illness. Her grandfather immediately called for Jocelyn who was able to heal her in just a few days. The two exchanged letters almost everyday and were always overjoyed to see each other.

Sigyn didn't have many friends for her grandfather often sheltered her in the palace. He really only trusted himself, Frey, and Loki with her outside of the palace. He feared that something may trigger the nightmares to come back.

"Well, it is nearly noon so, I'm eating and then I suggest we go." Fandrid said and turned his head towards his sister, "My darling sister-" "I'll make you something." She said before he could even finish asking. "I love you." Fandrid said with a smile on his face and turned back to Loki who smirked and said, "I love you too, Fandrid." Jocelyn laughed as she readied the pan for another round of cooking.

Loki went to clean up his sleeping arrangements on the couch. _The couch._ The _prince _of _Asgard_, sleeping on a _couch._ Still, Loki didn't mind sleeping in such a place. He was thankful enough to have friends who welcomed him into their home and never asked for anything in return.

When Loki slipped on his boots, he noticed he was still in his white and gold attire and was disgusted that he spent such a long time in it. He simply snapped his fingers and the white and gold clothing was gone with his usual red and black look in its place. "Much better." He mumbled and waved his hand over the couch. The pillows fluffed themselves and went back to their usual position. The blanket folded and made way into Loki's arms for he knew where its rightful place was. He draped it over the back of Jocelyn's rocking chair, the one right next to the fire place.

Jocelyn could spend hours upon hours just sitting in her rocker, sewing some clothing or, mostly, blankets. Usually, Fandrid would be snoozing away on the couch Loki slept in last night, and Loki would lay on the floor in front of the fireplace, making the sparks dance and glow bright by simply moving his fingertips. It was like all three were siblings and all three were equals. Loki often enjoyed those moments, and cherished them when they happened. He only wished to improve them by having Sigyn resting her head on his abdomen as he made the fire dance, Jocelyn sewed, and Fandrid half slept on calm relaxing nights.

* * *

The arena was filled with thousands and thousands of people from all over Asgard. All came to see the battle between the two princesses of the Vanir people fight and the prince Loki go against a warrior from the Asgard Army. It would be an amazing show and even Heimdall was allowed a break from his duty as gatekeeper to see such an event, so long as he kept the Bifrost closed to all. Even a few Vanir people came; of course Njord, Frey, Freya, and the rest of Sigyn's sisters and their husbands. Njord seemed rather annoyed about the events that was taking place, but took a seat in his throne on the Vanir balcony which was right across the arena from the Aesir (picture the arena like another Roman invention, a colosseum).

On the Aesir balcony, it was, from left to right, Thor, Odin, Frigga, then Balder with an open throne next to Thor. All the royals took their seats while Sigyn and Nanna prepared themselves for the battle about to take place.

Nanna was getting prepared for the battle in the tunnels; gathering her armor and her healer, Bergdis, helping her to get her armor on. Sigyn and Jocelyn did the same in the opposite tunnel and Sigyn was shaking a bit as they did so.

"Why so nervous, Sigyn? Your sister's rage?" Jocelyn asked. "No, I'm nervous about Loki. I mean, he's fighting a warrior from the Asgard Army." She explained and shook even more as she did so. "Well, I wouldn't worry about Loki. He was a general for the Asgard Army a few times. Not even Thor or Vali did such a task." Jocelyn tired to calm her friend as she tightened Sigyn's abdomen piece, squeezing Sigyn's large breast a bit, but Sigyn was used to the tight feeling. "That's because Loki has the mind for tactics and strategy while Thor and Vali, and even Try and Sif just go for blood and death." Jocelyn finished securing Sigyn's armor, another thing her job required. Jocelyn needed to know how armor went on just in case she had to take it off a wounded warrior. "Loki is smart, he'll know how to beat whoever he challenges." Jocelyn assured her.

Sigyn picked up a small golden tube that was covered with Vanir symbols. She twisted the tube in her hand and out of both ends of the tube came sharp blades the size of swords. She didn't bother picking up a shield for she knew her sister would not and she wanted to keep the match fair. She then stood in place waiting for Odin's command for the battle to begin. She focused on her training rather then the fact that she was about to fight her sister outside of training because she just had to run away with Loki on the night of her sister's wedding. She couldn't keep her fantasy on hold that night? She just couldn't? She hated herself for it, but did not regret the time she spent with Loki.

"You're not nervous, are you?" A soothing voice asked and it was not Jocelyn's. She turned around to see her best friend and smiled. "I just hope I don't hurt her by accident." She explained. "You won't and I know you can best her." He said.

"Are you nervous? You don't know who your challenger is."

"I'm not nervous by that. I'm used to being left in the dark. Its not something I fear."

"But what if its someone fierce and powerful?"

"You don't think I can beat them?"

"I just worry for you." Loki smiled and walked towards her. He placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "That's sweet, but you need not to, my sweet Sigyn. I'll be fine." The two locked eyes with each other, lost in them. Then, the crowd began to cheer, Odin probably standing up and getting ready to announce the beginning of the tournament.

"It's time you went out there, my sweet Sigyn. I'll follow close behind." He hugged her tightly, she being very carful to not slice him with her double headed sword. When he let go, he disappeared and reappeared next to Thor in the Aesir balcony.

Sigyn stood in the tunnel and looked upon the arena were the sun was shinning. "Jocelyn," she said as the healer approached her. "Do me a favor and stand extra close to Loki when he goes out there." Jocelyn stood next to her friend and said, "Sig, you know I must stand the same distance away or else Loki could be disqualified. I'm sorry." Sigyn nodded. "Then get as close as you can." Jocelyn nodded. "Of course, Sig."

Odin banged his spear on the ground, silencing all. He stood up and his voice echoed throughout the whole arena. "Our competitors on this day is the princess of the Vanir, Nanna, goddess of Joy and Peace." Nanna stepped out in full battle gear, a short gold skirt and gold armor on her torso and in her hand, a sword. The crowd applauded and cheered at the beautiful blonde haired goddess. "And the other competitor is the princess of the Vanir, Sigyn, future goddess of Asgard." Sigyn stepped out in full confidence with her two headed sword in hand and dressed in full battle armor. The crowds roared at the sight of the two princesses ready to engage into battle. "May fate be ever in your favor." Odin called.

Sigyn looked up at Loki and smiled. He sent her a smile back, enhancing her confidence. Then, a helmet appeared on Nanna's head that was not the symbol of the sisters' house. It was not the golden lynx helmet that they usually wore, but rather a silver helmet with the horns and head of a stag on it. Balder's sigil, a silver stag.

A helmet then appeared on Sigyn's head and it wasn't the lynx either. It was a golden helmet with the horns of a Bilgesnipe on it, Loki's helmet. Both turned to Odin, confused about what they were wearing. "When one engages in battle defending themselves and a member of the royal family who is a male, they shall wear the male's helmet and not their own." He explained. Made sense that they had to fight for the men rather then themselves. Wasn't this about Sigyn and Nanna having a disagreement? Well, it was Sigyn and Nanna having a disagreement about why Sigyn and _Loki_ left at Nanna and _Balder's_ wedding reception. Yeah, the boys were involved.

Loki's sigil, of course, had nothing to do with his helmet though, except the fact that Loki's animal sigil hunted Bilgesnipe. Loki's sigil was a red celtic wolf, but the horns of a Bilgesnipe looked better on his helmet then a wolf's head. His helmet had to be unique and not be the head of an animal like most people's.

Sigyn didn't mind that she wasn't wearing her helmet with her sigil, the golden lynx.

"You may begin!" Odin called and he banged his spear against the floor. Nanna twirled her sword in her hand and Sigyn tried to get used to the feeling of the odd and heavy helmet on her head.

Meanwhile, Loki was highly turned on by the view of Sigyn wearing his helmet. Her in horns caused him to be aroused, immensely. Loki knew he would be visible through his breeches. He didn't like to toot his own horn, but he was fairly impressive and was sure that either his brothers or Fandrid, who would be tending to him any moment, would notice. So, he crossed his legs tightly and Thor chuckled.

"Shut up, Thor." Loki muttered through clenched teeth. "I didn't say anything." He continued to laugh. Fandrid appeared from behind the curtain as well as the other servants for the royal family. "Can I tend to you, my Lord?" He asked and Loki said, "Water and," He signaled Fandrid to come close to his ear and he did so. Loki whispered in his ear, "a towel." Fandrid looked down at Loki's crossed legs and laughed, Thor began to chuckle again as well. "I will have you flogged, boy." Loki hissed at his servant and Fandrid patted Loki's shoulder before he went off to tend to his needs.

On the field, the two sisters engaged in a fierce battle. Nanna charged at her sister with her sword and Sigyn blocked it with her double bladed sword, pushing her sister back as well. Nanna kept trying to strike Sigyn, but Sigyn maintained her strong defense.

"Fight back, sister!" Nanna screamed, enraged her sister was not fighting back. "Stop being a coward and fight!" _Peace and joy? Odin's judgement was way off._ Sigyn thought and began to tremble at what she may be named goddess of. Sigyn decided to stop ignoring her sister's outburst and fought back. When Nanna went to strike Sigyn again, she blocked the blow and twisted her weapon to hit Nanna over the head with a part of the handle and slid under her sister's legs. She then spun her spear and tripped Nanna so she toppled over. Sigyn went to charge at her sister, but Nanna kicked her abdomen. Sigyn stuck one of her weapon's blades into the ground to prevent herself from falling over. She hoisted herself up with the help of her weapon and kicked Nanna in the chest, sending her flying a few feet and falling on her back as Sigyn flipped and pulled her spear out of the ground. During the blow, Nanna dropped her sword and as she reached for it, Sigyn stepped on her hand preventing her from grabbing it. She then held one of her blade's tip to Nanna's throat. Sigyn had won.

"Well done, sister. You prove yourself worthy enough of being a goddess." Nanna smiled. "Is that what this was all about?" Sigyn asked confused. "Somewhat, but I'm still very sore you left, but a deal is a deal. I accept your apology and promise to not bring up the topic anymore." Sigyn smiled and nodded, truly relieved that this mess was half way cleaned up. At least her sister forgave her. "Thank you, sister." Sigyn helped Nanna to her feet and Bergdis, the healer for the left side of the arena, waited for her so that she could tend to any wounds she may have.

"Congratulations, princess Sigyn. You have proved yourself worthy of being a goddess for your amazing skills in the art of combat." Odin said and Sigyn placed her fist over her heart, kneeled to the All Father, and then left the arena, ignoring the cheers she was receiving from the crowd. Jocelyn smiled at Sigyn who smiled back. "How is your abdomen?" Jocelyn asked. "It is fine. Do not worry about it. Be ready to tend to Loki if he needs it." She said and walked deeper into the tunnels until she reached the stairs to the Vanir balcony.

Loki finished the last drop of water in his chalice and removed the towel from his lap. He didn't pay any mind to what still showed through his breeches for his armor would cover it. "Good luck, brother." Thor said and Loki smiled at him. "Thank you, brother." Loki teleported himself into the very tunnel Sigyn was just in moments ago and the one Jocelyn stood in. "I really hope I won't have to run onto the arena floor to save you, Loki." Jocelyn said and Loki's armor and helmet flashed onto him. "I doubt you'll have to." He said. "Sigyn is as worried for you as a mother worries over her son or as a wife worries over her husband."

"She need not worry."

"You don't even know who your competitor is."

"Even if I did, I cannot fight any better then how I already do. We shall find out who it is soon enough."

Loki heard his name be called by Odin and gave Jocelyn a quick hug before making his way into the center of the arena. Much like they did when Sigyn stepped out, the crowd roared with excitement while Sigyn held the arms of her throne tightly, causing her knuckles to whiten. Loki summoned his sword, Laevateinn, to his hand. "Prince Balder's champion," Odin bellowed. "Shall be the God of Revenge, Vali." Everyone applauded the appearance of the handsome young god while Frigga would have given anything to spit on the bastard that walked into the crowd's view.

Loki grinned just at the sound of his favorite brother's name. Vali emerged from the tunnel and smiled at Loki who's smile grew at the sight of him. The two brothers ran to each other and embraced each other tightly. It has been months since Vali was home and Loki missed him greatly.

"Most bow before a fight, imp." Vali jested and Loki chuckled, pulling away from his brother. "Well, we aren't like most Aesir are we, bastard?" Vali called Loki an imp for that is how Loki was viewed in the giants' eyes for he was rather small for a giant's offspring, hence why he was abandoned. Loki called Vali a bastard because that was what he was to the Aesir. Only those two could call each other such horrible names for they were nearly in the same situation. "No, we aren't." Vali chuckled and pulled out his axe from behind his back.

His silver lion head helmet appeared on his head. Vali twisted the axe in his hand and Loki's sword caught fire, both waiting for Odin's permission to begin. Odin finally gave the word and the two engaged in a rather exciting battle; blocking and taking blows from each other. However, Vali managed to hit Loki's face with his axe's handle and Loki flew halfway across the arena. Sigyn flinched and her grip on the chair strengthened as she held in a scream at the sight of Vali running towards his brother to finish the battle. However, when Vali went to finish his brother, the fallen Loki had disappeared and the real Loki ran up behind his brother, slid on his knees between his much taller brother's legs, and sliced Vali's left thigh. Vali feel to his knees in pain and Loki kicked his brother down, kicked the axe out of his brother's hand, and just like Sigyn had done, held his blade's tip to Vali's throat. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked, causing a chuckle to come out of Vali's mouth. "I guess not."

Loki helped his brother to his feet and lead him to the tunnel where his healer waited.

* * *

After the tournament, all were welcomed into the palace for a feast to celebrate Loki and Sigyn's victories. Of course, Loki went to his bedchambers to dress into something more suitable for a feast since his tunic and breeches were covered in dirt, sweat, and some blood from the tournament.

He picked out another red tunic, black breeches, his flame designed cape, and his favorite pair of black boots that he only wore on very special occasions. Snapping his fingers, his clothes changed themselves and Loki eyes fell onto the annulment on his desk.

He picked it up and reread it to make sure his signature was still there and the thing itself was still real. It was. It had the seal of the Norns on it and he knew that it was legitimate. He held his marriage annulment in his hands and he was going to get it signed, right after this feast. He was going to Jotunheim and getting it signed one way or another.

He rolled up the scroll and placed it back on his desk. Getting his wife to sign such a document would be no easy task, but he would get it done no matter what it took. She would sign that document.

* * *

Loki left his chambers and made way to the dinning hall where all the guests from the tournament had gathered to celebrate the victory of the prince and princess. On his way there, Loki couldn't help, but to look out to Asgard's horizon and he caught sight of the wall. He stopped in his tracks and looked out to it and saw that it was coming along great, but it was also coming along fast. _Fast_? It had only been a day since he hired the mason and already a little part of the wall was finished. Loki ran to the nearest balcony to see just exactly how this wall was being built so fast. The mason was doing his work rather carefully, but that horse of his! It was carrying bricks and cement like it was a pile of feathers. _How the fuck is that horse doing that?_ Loki asked himself, sure that Midnight would not be able to do such a task without a little bit of struggle.

But this horse was doing fine. Carrying wagons full of heavy supplies to his mason without tiring any bit. Loki had to investigate, he had to figure out how exactly this horse was doing such a task and just how good it was at doing this task before time ran out and he would be forced to hand over Sigyn's mother. That wasn't going to happen. Sigyn would never speak to him again if he had caused her to lose her mother. No matter how much he hated Freya, he couldn't afford to lose her.

Loki approached the mason and his hardworking stallion with a smile on his face, trying to look as friendly as ever. Lucky for Loki, he was an amazing actor and puts on outstanding performances. So, Loki was playing the part of a totally relaxed, cool, and calm prince who wished to talk to one of the palace's staff members as if it was Fandrid or Jorge.

The mason was cementing down another brick to the many all ready part of the tall and sturdy wall. "Good evening, mason." Loki said, noticing that soon it would be sunset on Asgard and hopefully then, the mason and his damn horse would take a break and sleep.

"Good evening indeed, my Lord. Come to see the progress I have made in a day?" He climbed down the latter he had placed against the wall and rubbed his hands in a cloth as Loki said, "I couldn't help, but to notice it. It seems to be coming along well. Rather quickly, too. Determined to finish in those six months, are we?" The mason smiled and rested on the ground next to the wall, giving Loki a look to ask permission. Loki nodded and the mason rested. "I really want those prizes you have promised. If the only way to get them is to build this thing in six months, then so be it. I'll have this finished by mid winter at the rate we're going." Said the mason.

Loki conjured up two drinking horns filled with ale and handed one to the mason. "You look like you could use some refreshment." Loki said, holding out the horn for the mason to take, which he did. "Thank you, my Lord. You are much kinder then most Aesir." He chugged down half of the horn in a matter of seconds.

"I aim to please. So, how much longer are you working on the wall today?" Loki asked, sipping the ale from the horn. "Oh, my Lord, I shall be working on it from night till morn. I never stop. I rest every three days. That is how I get things done. Maybe a few moments break here and there, but I do not sleep until the third day comes." The mason explained and drank the rest of the ale. Loki refilled his horn. "A bit of an insomniac, are we?" The mason nearly chugged down the second horn full of ale. "I have to get this wall done in a short amount of time. Sleep must be sacrificed for the sun, the moon, and that beautiful goddess." Loki made a face and went back to sipping his ale.

The mason smirked and breathlessly chuckled. "You don't like her very much. I saw it when I picked her. I was, originally, going to pick the younger girl." Loki turned to the mason and his grip on the horn tightened. He wasn't wearing gloves to protect his palms this time. "That's why I didn't pick her." The mason pointed to Loki's tightening hand. "I feared I would have lost my head by your sword if I did. I figured the woman standing next to her was beautiful, not as beautiful as she, but still beautiful. Not only that, but you didn't seem to mind all that much when I turned my gaze to her." Loki smirked. "I really have no problem handing her over to you. It's really the other girl you looked at and the gods who don't want to hand her over. She is well loved for some strange reason."

"The other girl cares for her. Is she the one I picked's daughter?"

"Indeed, she is."

"That explains the look of fear I saw on her face. You seem to care for her, deeply. Is she your wife?"

_I wish, but no point in not twisting the truth a little bit, now is there? _"Yes." The mason nodded and smiled. "I guess that's why you have no problem handing the woman over to me so willingly. Mother-in-law hates you type relationship?" The mason chugged down the rest of the ale and Loki refilled his horn. "More or less." Loki responded. "What are their names? The mother and daughter?" Loki swallowed his ale before saying, "Freya is the one you picked. My wife's name is Sigyn." _My wife's name is Sigyn. It sounds so perfect._ Loki's heart melted at the sound of his voice saying such a thing. He kept his composure, though. "She's very beautiful." The mason said. "Both women are."

"Indeed they are, mason. Indeed they are. Hence why I married one of them."

The mason chugged down his ale and Loki refilled the horn once again. "Did you ever think, when you first saw your wife, that you would be married to her one day?" The mason asked.

"When I first saw her... I wanted to make her my wife at that very moment. She was just so beautiful. She was so amazing. I would have proposed to her right then and there, but I knew her family would have not allowed it and she would have probably said no." Both chuckled at the statement and the mason slowed down his drink.

"What is your name, good sir?" Loki finally asked after seeing that the mason was not plotting anything and was showing respect to Loki. He had from the very beginning. The moment he moved his sights from Sigyn to Freya, he had showed respect to Loki. "Arlen and my horse here is Svadilfari." Arlen patted the horse's nose when it came close to it's master. "He is a very handsome horse, Arlen." Arlen nodded. "Extremely fast, too."

"I'm sure he is. How did you train your horse to work so well and continue to work for three days without rest?" Loki asked, admiring the horse. He was a handsome horse, nowhere near as handsome as Midnight, though. Midnight was the best looking stallion there was.

"Svadilfari has been trained to work hard since he was colt. I bought him when he was just two weeks old. Trained himself since then. No food or water every three days until he came of age. Worked from dawn till dusk, barely ever slept, only eats the healthiest foods ever grown. He can't afford to be fat or even plumped unless it is with muscles." Loki couldn't imagine putting so much strain on Midnight. His horse would never forgive him for that.

Loki has had Midnight since he was a colt, too. The poor thing's mother died when giving birth and so Odin had wanted to kill Midnight for no stable boy would have the time to take care of the baby horse. Loki stepped in and begged his father not to slaughter the beautiful animal.

"Oh please, father. Please, oh please, oh please, do not kill the little colt. I'll take care of him, I promise. I will be in these stables everyday for hours and hours if I must, I promise. I shall take care of the little colt. Please, don't kill it." Odin saw the saddened little boy and heard his please and so demanded that the colt was not killed. He told Loki that he would name it, train it, feed it, care for it, and raise it. Loki agreed to these terms and spent hours in the stables, along with Jorge, caring for the little colt he named Midnight for his dark black hair.

"Harsh training, is it not?" Loki asked, staring at the stallion and wondering why it even put up with the mason's demands. It could have easily crushed the mason under his hooves and escaped. Whatever the reason may have been, the horse stayed loyal to the mason and now was ruining Loki's plans. "Harsh training get's the job done."

"Surly your horse can be distracted by something. Food, water, sleep?" Arlen shook his head. "Nothing distracts Svadilfari. This sturdy stallion doesn't get distracted by anything. Nothing vexes him." Loki nodded knowing that if food, drink, or sleep did not vex a male of any species there was one other thing that would; a female.

"Apologies, Arlen, but I must be getting back to the palace. We have guests and as a prince, I must make an appearance." Arlen nodded and chugged down the rest of the ale before holding out the horn to Loki. "I thank you, my Lord, for coming over and sharing a drink with me. You truly are much kinder then the rest of the gods." Loki took the horn and smiled down at the mason. "Hold your tongue, Arlen. Everyone may not appear to be who they really are." With that, Loki turned on his heels and left the mason and his horse to go back to work.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. There is always going to be one or two or more in there no matter how many times I revise it. Don't forget to read the changes in Njord's Advice. PS- POST SOME NEW CHAPTERS PEOPLE! PLEASE!**


	13. Heads Will Roll

**Someone updated a story! YES! Thank you HecateIsEvil for updating your story ****_Crave You_****! It is a great story and I look forward to reading more of it! Post some new chapters, people and thanks again for all the support! Thank you to my new followers and those who have been with me from the very beginning! Happy New Year guys and may this new year be better then the last!**

* * *

Loki was greeted with friendly smiles and a loud applause as he entered the dinning hall. He was secretly trying to calm his nerves about the wall, though, and plotting something in his head if he would have to take action. There was no way that wall could be finished in time. He would lose the love of his life, and possibly his head, if it was completed in those six months.

He took a seat at the Royal's Table and stared down it to see how far away Sigyn was sitting from him. Too far, for his liking. All the way at the other end of the table with the rest of the Vanir. She was seated between Nanna and her mother. _Poor sweet Sigyn._ He thought, desperately wanting to move her seat closer to his own.

However, he couldn't be too upset. He was, after all, sitting with his favorite brother who had returned from wherever it was he went. Vali left so often and for so many reasons that Loki lost interest in what his reasons were for leaving. He just wanted to know when he was coming back.

Loki barely touched his food, though. He was depressed that Sigyn wasn't really showing her true feelings about the kiss that he and she shared about a day ago by now. It was on his mind, constantly, even during the tournament. He just sat in his throne, staring down at his plate, and for once pretending to listen to what Vali had to say about his latest adventure on, what was it, Midgard?

"It is not polite to ignore your brother, my Lord." Grim whispered into Loki's ear. Loki was never caught off guard, but Grim had slightly startled him when he whispered that comment. "I'm not ignoring my brother, Grim. I am simply just paying half a mind to his tales."

"You love your brother deeply, you clearly express it, but why you are only paying him half a mind is beyond me." Grim said as he took a sip of the mead that Vali had bought back from Midgard. "Vali will forgive me. It is wrong of me, but my brother will forgive me. It is great to see him again and I am truly overjoyed he has returned home, but my mind has been fairly busy with my own personal matters." Loki explained and continued to not touch his plate or even take a sip of the mead in his chalice. "Personal matters are usually taken up with your advisor. Hence why we exist, my Lord. To advise you in your decision making." Grim explained. "Political decisions, Grim. Not personal."

"Political and personal, my Lord. You know that. Do you no longer wish to hear my advice?"

"I value your advise and wisdom, Grim. I just...I just don't think I should tell my advisor everything and expect and older gentleman, like yourself, to understand what a young man is going through."

"I was a young man once, my Lord. I know very well what you are going through." Thinking about it now, Grim didn't have a true family. His parents died a long time ago and his children, he had a numerous amount. Grim used to be like most of the men on Asgard in his younger years. He whored quite often and fathered many children. Some he didn't even know about. However, he has never proven himself to be unwise and he did fall in love, once.

Her name was Lifa and she was a very beautiful woman. Long red hair that went up to her knees, always dressed in gold, beautiful sapphire eyes. Loki remembered her well for she was overly kind to him. Oh yes. Lifa was a worker in the palace. A kitchen wench and often bought Loki his meals when he was sick. Due to him being the little explorer, he often got sick. Nothing deadly or life threatening, but what Midgardians would call the common cold, and so he was forced to stay in bed. When his mother was too busy to sing him a lullaby or tell him a tale, ones he often repeated to Sigyn on the nights he was at the Vanir palace for Loki had a beautiful singing voice and was able to make some of Frigga's stories much more interesting, Lifa would tell him a tale and tend to him when he needed it. She would often sneak him up some sweet treats as well. Chocolate cakes, apple cider, or some cherries that were freshly picked from the cherry tree in the palace garden. Loki loved cherries.

However, Lifa was executed. Odin had beheaded her himself when Loki was thirteen. It was right after Loki had returned from Jotunheim. Right after Loki escaped his father and Angrboda. He had a wounded leg that was never properly tended to. So, Jocelyn stayed in the palace for a few weeks, mostly in Loki's room. The wound got highly infected and so Jocelyn had to stay with Loki if he woke up in pain, the wound got any worse, anything bizarre happened, whatever the reason may have been. So, Jocelyn slept on the couch in his room by the fireplace, keeping careful watch over her brother by love.

As usual, Lifa came in with a tray of food for the prince to eat. Salmon, a few greens, and some tea she had prepared herself. She then gave a curtsey and left, leaving Loki to eat his fill. However, when he took a sip of his tea he began to cough uncontrollable. Jocelyn was quick to rush to his side and tend to him. He was sweating like crazy, his skin was on fire, and his body turned a pale blue. His eyes became silver and his hair, usually a fiery red, turned snow white. The veins in his neck were throbbing dangerously fast and he tried to tell Jocelyn something in between coughs. Not even the great Jocelyn the Healer knew what was happening to the prince. However, he was able to remain sane while Jocelyn was panicking, trying to remember her studies and trying to figure out what was happening to Loki.

He, however, called upon a spell book out of the many in his room and it flew into Jocelyn's arms. It then opened to a page and on the top of the page it read, _Giftighet Elakhet._ Dark Jotun magic. Loki learned a thing or two while in Jotunheim and stole that particular spell book from his birth father's library. Jocelyn knew what to do once she understood that Loki was telling her that that potion was put into his tea. She ran over to the safe in Loki's room, a spell placed upon it so it looked like it was part of the bookshelf. Only Jocelyn, Fandrid, Sigyn, Jorge, and Vali knew it was there and the spell to get in. She pulled out a green liquid, a potion that Loki had made himself, and shoved it down the spazzing Loki's throat. After a few seconds, all returned to normal. His hair was red, his skin was tan, eyes were black, and he was able to breathe. Slowly, his temperature subsided and he was healthy again.

Jocelyn studied the tea and asked around the kitchen who made it. Every single kitchen wench, cook, baker, whoever said the same exact thing. _The tea? Lifa made it. Her own personally recipe. She said she added a little something extra, though, for the young and ill prince._ Lifa quickly confessed, saying she was ordered to poison Loki by Fárbauti and begged the All Father for forgiveness. However, when put on trial, she was found guilty of attempted murder on Prince Loki's life. She was sentenced to be beheaded and Grim did all in his power to try and get the All Father to reconsider his sentence. Nothing swayed him.

Even though Lifa had attempted to kill him, Loki could not forget all the kindness she had shown to him. He protested against his father's demands to have the girl beheaded, but by the time his word was sent to the All Father, it was too late. Her pretty little head was placed upon a spike on the palace wall and Grim wasn't seen for nearly three months. When Loki had heard that his wishes for Lifa to live had not made it to his father in time and Lifa was executed, he wrote up a bill and passed it to his father. Within a month, the bill was declared a law, thanks to the counsel of all the princes' advisors, the princes, and even Loki who hobbled out of bed to make a statement. The law was eventually called, _Loki's Mercy Law._ It was latter posted throughout Asgard and went as such:

_Loki's Mercy Law_

_In the occasion that a defendant commits a crime upon any Aesir or any person or persons upon Aesir grounds shall face trial. During this trial, the defendant may defend themselves or have a defender stand for them, willingly. If the defendant is found guilty, the victim or victims shall purpose their own punishment upon the defendant and that punishment shall be carried out if and only if it is not cruel or unusual. If the victim or victims of the defendant choose to be merciful, then that mercy shall be carried out upon the defendant and no harm shall come to them. If the defendant's victim or victims wish to bestow a cruel or unusual punishment upon the defendant, then the All Father shall bestow his own punishment upon the defendant, disregarding completely, the victim or victim's wishes for punishment._

That law has been used ever since and eventually, Lifa's head was removed from it's spike and Loki took it to the body in the Asgard morgue. There, he personally, sewed the head back onto her body and sent word to Grim saying he may have Lifa's body so that he may give her a proper burial. Grim then returned to Asgard, gave Lifa a proper burial, and went back to work in the palace. Ever since then, Grim has been fairly grim.

"I know, Grim." He stole a glance at Sigyn who was laughing along with her sisters. "I have found myself to be falling more and more in love with a beautiful young woman." Loki admitted. Grim caught Loki's glance towards Sigyn and sighed. "The Princess Sigyn, my Lord?" He asked to be sure he caught Loki's gaze correctly. "Aye, Grim. That is the one."

"That is not a wise choice, my Lord." Grim said, bluntly. Loki turned to his advisor, surprised that his advisor would say such a thing. "Beg pardon?" He asked. "That is an unwise choice, my Lord. The Princess Sigyn, a very unwise choice." Loki was still confused, a feeling he did not enjoy at all. "Why is it unwise, Grim?"

"The Princess Sigyn? She is a member of the royal Vanir family. If you haven't notice, her mother is Freya. Freya hates you, very much. She'll kill you before you have a chance to even propose to Sigyn. She would never allow you to marry her daughter." Grim went back to drinking his mead and Loki's eyes wondered the room. "But...but...Njord. King Njord, he gave me full permission to ask for Sigyn's hand in marriage when she became of age."

"You already spoke about this to King Njord?"

"He invited me to stay and bought up the topic. He knows I love her, deeply."

"Love is the most dangerous thing, my Lord. It is the most dangerous thing in all the Nine Realms. You can never fall victim to love. It will do nothing, but hurt you, my Lord. Nothing, but that. Falling for the Princess Sigyn and pursuing her is the greatest mistake you can make."

"That may be true, Grim, but you can't just fall out of love with someone. Sigyn is my best friend at the moment and if I can't marry her, I intend to keep her as my best friend."

"Best friends is all you should remain, my Lord. One day, even that may be taken away from you. Besides, you are already married and it is against the Vanir way to have more then one wife." Loki looked back at Sigyn and sighed, depressingly. "Grim...I...I have an annulment for my marriage to Angrboda." Never did he call Angrboda his wife if he didn't have to. "I was granted it by the Norns themselves. I intend to get it signed soon, very soon."

Grim gave Loki a questioning look, but Loki didn't notice. His sights were too focused on Sigyn as she continued to laugh and giggle with her sisters. He downed all the mead in his chalice in one large gulp and stood from his throne. "All Father, I have some very important business that I must tend to. May I excuse myself from the table?" Odin knew what it was Loki had to tend to and so nodded, sending him off. With that, Grim stood up quickly, earning himself a head rush and made way to Freya.

On Loki's way out, he grabbed ahold of Fandrid's shoulder and pulled him close. "Come with me." Loki whispered and Fandrid was quick to put down the tray he was carrying and followed Loki out of the dinning hall.

Grim squatted next to Freya and whispered into her ear, "My Lady, I beg a word with the in private." Freya noticed that Loki had left and was quick to respond to Grim's plead. "Meet me in the corridor." She said and Grim left. Freya swallowed down the mead in her chalice and excused herself from the table. Her daughters, brother, and father paid no mind to her leaving; figuring she was going to fix her hair or adjust her dress.

She joined Grim in the halls and noticed a nervous look on his face. "What is it, Grim?" She asked, not so much nervous, rather angry. "You must find a suitor for your youngest daughter." He explained. "Nanna is already married." Freya stated and Grim rolled his eyes. "Your adopted daughter, my Lady. The Princess Sigyn. The Dark Prince has his eyes on her and your father hasn't been doing a very good job at trying to keep them off. Neither has Odin."

"What have they done?"

"Njord knows about Loki's feelings and allowed him to ask for her hand in marriage when she becomes of age. Odin went with Loki to get an annulment from the Norns."

"To quash his marriage with that beast in Jotunheim. Why my father agrees to this, I will never understand. A traitor in my home and Sigyn is one as well if she accepts that man's marriage proposal. How soon must I find Sigyn a husband?"

Grim grabbed Freya's hand and patted it. "You need not worry, my Lady. You have two years. Sigyn will be of age when she is fifteen. Loki still needs to get the annulment signed, but I fear he may have gone to get it signed tonight. He is determined to marry her, I can see it." Freya gritted her teeth and pulled her hand out of Grim's grasp. "You will help me find my daughter a husband. What of one of the other princes?"

"Thor is a dog and Vali would never marry Sigyn. Loki will be sure to tell Vali his feelings for the girl. He would never accept. No, you must find someone else." Freya looked around the dinning hall at the many people who sat at the feast. Her eyes wondered from one man to the next, trying to find the best match for her daughter. Either they were too old or too young or already married. Why was being a Vanir so complicated. Only allowed to marry one person? It made things too difficult. Finally, Freya's eyes fell upon one man in the room and on him they rested. Her lips curved into the most evil grin that Grim has ever seen, besides Loki's of course. "I take it, then, that you have found a suitor for Sigyn." Freya's eyes shifted to Grim and gave him a deadly gaze. "Oh, yes I have." Her eyes then shifted back to the man in the chair who was enjoying the feast with a few fellow soldiers.

"How do you think Sigyn will react when I tell her she is to marry Heimdall?"

* * *

"Loki. Loki, where are we going?" Fandrid asked as Loki nearly ran down the palace corridors, making way to his room. "Jotunheim, Fandrid. We are going to Jotunheim." Fandrid stopped for a second, but seeing that Loki kept racing towards his room, he stepped out of his surprised trance and chased after his friend. "Why are we going to Jotunheim?" He asked, trying to catch his breath. "I have a marriage annulment that needs signing and it needs signing as soon as possible. I want you with me in case I need help. I would ask Vali, but he just returned home and I do not want to prevent him from resting. He needs it." The two stopped before Loki's chambers and Loki removed the spell from his doors, leading Fandrid inside.

"Wait, you got an annulment? You fail to tell me everything." Fandrid said and shut the golden door behind him. Loki was already at his wardrobe and pushed aside all of his clothes to reach the weapons he had hidden in the back. "I got an annulment, yes, and now I'm going to get Angrboda to sign it." Loki pulled out two swords and passed them both to Fandrid, sheaths included. Fandrid fastened them around his hip, one sword on each side, as Loki grabbed the annulment and tucked it into his abdomen belt.

"When did you get the annulment?" Fandrid asked as Loki summoned his sword to his hand. As he strapped it onto to his hip, he explained to Fandrid how he went with his father to get the annulment the morning after talking to Njord. Loki then proceed to dig through his wardrobe and pulled out several small daggers that he often practiced throwing during training. He has gotten fairly good at it and never misses a target. He also pulled out a small silver tube with Vanir symbols on it, much like the one Sigyn had used during the tournament. However, when Loki twisted this one in his hand, two curved blades, forming a circle, emerged. The blades were extremely sharp, sharper then any sword or dagger, for they were made to a fine point. He smiled at the fact one of his oldest weapons still worked. A birthday present from Sigyn when he turned twelve, just a few days before he returned to Jotunheim to be his father's prisoner and forced to marry Angrboda. He never forgot about it. She even had something engraved into it.

_For my best friend, Loki. The greatest friend in all the Nine. -Sigyn_

He twisted the blades back up and tucked the tube away in his boot. He strapped the throwing knives onto his hip as well. "Ready?" He asked Fandrid. "I don't know. Do you have enough weapons?"

"Do you want something else?"

"No, I'm fine with just the two swords, but you act like we are going to war. I haven't seen you carry so many weapons unless we were in a time of war or you were down on the field training."

"You could never be too safe. It is Angrboda we are talking about. Jotunheim. Fárbauti is still king and we didn't really leave each other on good terms. I didn't leave Jotunheim on good terms. The mountain giants would like my head on a spike."

The two boys then left his room and headed towards the Bifrost. "If you don't want to come with me, Fandrid, you don't have to." Fandrid smiled and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Brother, I got your back." Loki smiled at his friend and nodded. "Thank you, Fandrid." The two finally reached the Bifrost and Loki used his magic to slip him and Fandrid through the magical shield that Heimdall had placed upon it while he was at the feast. It was a bit tricky, but Loki managed to slip himself and Fandrid through and the two slowly crossed the rainbow bridge that lead to Jotunheim.

The walk seemed to take hours when in reality, it took merely minutes. As the great forest, the Iron Wood, began to become visible, Fandrid began to shiver while Loki slowly changed into his Jotun form.

He only grew about an inch or two, his hair became white, his eyes became silver, and his red and black attire became all white. Since he was only half frost giant and his whole body was changing rather then one limb, instead of turning the usual blue that the frost giants were, he just turned a very light pale color. He looked like a ghost or an angel, even. It was a good look for him and only Odin, Fárbauti, and Angrboda as well as the giants of Jotunheim has seen Loki as a frost giant.

Fandrid glanced up at his friend and studied him from head to toe. His eyes were large as he pulled his cloak on tighter and continued to stare in awe at his friend. Loki caught his gaze. "What?" He asked and Fandrid's breath was caught in his throat. "I've never seen you as a frost giant before. Its a good look on you. You should show Sig one day." Loki smiled and then shook his head, turning away from his friend. He hated the fact that this was who he was. If he could, he would prevent himself from tuning into a giant when he entered the Iron Wood. Still, Jotun magic was stronger then Aesir, so the changes took their toll and Loki was forced to stay in that form. "Sig won't see it unless she really wants to." Loki said and pulled off his black cloak that turned white. He gave it to Fandrid who continued to shiver and his friend took it happily. He wrapped the cloak around his shoulders and as soon as he did, the cloak turned black again with the red flame design as trimming.

The two wondered through the woods, Fandrid having no idea where they were going, but Loki knew exactly where he was. He wasn't looking for the palace. He was looking for something else. "Loki, wouldn't Angrboda be in the palace since she is still married to you?" Fandrid asked and Loki shook his head. "No. Wives are not allowed to stay in the palace if the husband is not there. When I left, she would have been forced to leave, but Fárbauti probably gave her some power in the Iron Wood."

"So, what are we looking for, exactly?"

"Her tribe."

"Tribe?"

"Angrboda was leader of a tribe. She is a cold blooded killer. She doesn't like a lot of people. My prediction is Fárbauti made Angrboda leader of the Iron Wood. To keep all the tribes in order. We just have to find the right tribe that she resides in and I know where that one is. She showed me it when I tried to fall in love with her. She has a lot of pride in it."

Fandrid looked at his friend with what could only be described as puppy dog eyes, begging to hear more about his friend's marriage to the giantess. "Why were you unable to fall in love with her, Loki?"

He swallowed. He didn't like talking about his time in Jotunheim. He didn't enjoy it one bit. Still, it was Fandrid and he was putting his life on the line to make sure Loki wasn't alone when doing this frightening task. Fandrid had a right to know.

"You wanna know the whole story?" Loki asked, looking at Fandrid out of the corner of his eye. Fandrid had to lift his head a bit to see Loki's face, something he wasn't used to it, but sucked it up. "Only if you are willing to tell it. What happened to you when you here for a year?"

"A lot can happen in a year." Loki swallowed again and sighed. He shut his eyes as he did so and tried to think of the best words to explain what had happened to him. "I didn't always hate Angrboda. I grew to hate her. The reason I went back to Jotunheim was because someone told Fárbauti that I was still alive. When he found out, he told Odin that if he didn't send me back he would declare war on Asgard. This was right after the war with Svartalfheim and Asgard couldn't afford another war. Too many deaths already occurred, Asgard was in debt, damage was done to our realm. I wanted to keep the peace. I didn't...I couldn't let my realm go to war for me."

Fandrid's eyes widened and Loki thought they might pop out of his head. Fandrid's lower lip trembled before he mumbled, "You went back willingly."

"I had to. I couldn't be the reason for another war. Once I got there, Fárbauti shackled me. You see, Jotunheim had the dwarves make these shackles that were made of silver. They are breakable, but it takes a lot to break them, however, it prevents the use of magic. Once the shackles were made, the storm, frost, and mountain giants placed a spell on them to prevent any kind of magic being used on the shackles. More of these shackles were made and are now used throughout this realm. Fárbauti shackled me with those chains. I couldn't escape.

"He then told me I had to get married so that I could produce heirs to throne. It seems my brothers were failing at that task and had no intensions on getting married anytime soon. Angrboda was the chief of the largest tribe in the Iron Wood. She was the best suitor. She excepted and we were married. She didn't produce any heirs, though.

"I know if I drink too much, I can't...can't..._finish. _Not wanting to produce heirs for Fárbauti, I drank as much as I could. Several bottles of mead, kegs and kegs of ale, just as much as I could intake before poisoning my liver completely. It worked, obviously. I was unable to finish. Because of the little stunt I pulled, Angrboda decided to not tell Fárbauti, but punish me herself. She flogged me. She said that I will come crawling to her eventually. That I'll want to make love to her willingly. I never did. She flogged me...every...single...day. I never caved, though. I never caved in.

"When all of this was happening, I was sending letters to Odin, begging him to help me. He told me he was trying and that he was ready to go to war. I begged him not to. Told him it would be the worst thing to do. To try and work out a peace treaty with Fárbauti. He tried and tried, but Fárbauti was turning all of them down. So, Odin suggested that I try and fall in love with Angrboda. Make the best out of the situation. I tried. Valhalla knows I did, I really, truly did, but I couldn't. When I asked about her life, her tribe, when she took me to see it, still shackled around my wrist, ankles, and neck like I was a dog, the Norns, it was so embarrassing, but I still went. I still tried. I couldn't. I know she fell in love with me. She told me she did, but she also feel in love with my brothers. Mated with them, but no heir was produced. They used a contraceptive spell.

"There were nights, most nights actually, that I would stare up at my ceiling and think, 'if I stab myself, if I choke myself, if she beats me hard enough, maybe I will die.' I thought about it almost every night, but there was one thing that stopped me. One person who saved me and gave me hope that one day, I was leaving. One day I would be in their arms again and one day I would be safe. All I could think about was Sigyn. She saved me.

"Soon, there was a group of rebels, lead by the mountain giant, Thormod. They wanted the frost giants and Fárbauti out of power so they gathered together and started attacking frost giants and Jotunheim underwent a civil war. Fárbauti was losing by a mile and I saw my escape. I asked the king to make a deal with me. If he appointed me general of his army, I would be able to get rid of the rebels and make sure a rebellion like this never happened again. If I could do that, he had to let me go. Fárbauti, I knew, thought I would die in battle so he could get rid of the rebels and be rid of me. Though no heir was produced he was sure Angrboda would have no trouble producing one with one of my brothers, so he agreed. He made me general and I stopped the rebels. All has been quiet ever since." Loki sighed and Fandrid was soaking all of this in, like a sponge.

"So, your father let you-"

"_Get down!_" Loki whispered and pushed Fandrid down behind a few shrubs and a fallen tree. The two looked at the village in the middle of the Iron Wood. "Is that her tribe?" Fandrid asked as Loki's eyes scanned the entire perimeter. He had seen this tribe's village before, but was unsure if it was the correct one. It wasn't until he spotted Angrboda herself, sharpening one of her weapons that he was sure they had reached the right tribe. She hadn't changed at all. Hair still long and in a braid, skin still blue and dirty, eyes still full of hate. Yup, she was exactly as he left her. _Whore._ He thought as his eyes caught sight of her. "Yes, there she is." Loki said and pointed to her.

Fandrid's mouth twisted as his eyes fell upon her. He shifted his head and tried to get a good look at her from all angles. "Well, she isn't _that_ bad, I mean if you lean to the left a bit, she actually-" Fandrid turned to Loki who was giving him an _are you kidding me_ look. Loki blinked his eyes slowly and continued to stare at Fandrid who nodded and said, "Yes, Loki, you're right. She is a horrid creature." The two went back to scooping out the village and watched as Angrboda shifted from the stump she sat on to her feet.

"She's on the move." Loki whispered as he rose to his feet, still ducking down low as to not be easily seen. His white attire and hair made him blend in well with the snow on the ground, but he had to be careful not to take such heavy steps. The snow under his white boots crunched as he placed each foot down with every step, plus Fandrid was following close behind. "Loki, why are we sneaking around?" Fandrid whispered.

"Do you want to die?" Loki stopped in his tracks and turned towards Fandrid, giving him another intimidating stare. "No." Fandrid shook his head and Loki nodded. "Well, alright then. I told you she was a cold blooded killer. She spots me or you, she tells the whole tribe, they capture us, rape us, torture us, then kill us. Put your little head on a spike and add it to their collection around their village." Loki crept around the forest, keeping a sharp eye on Angrboda. Normally, he would change into a small creature; a rabbit, hummingbird, a fly, something, but he was with Fandrid and wasn't going to leave his friend in the dark. Loki hated that feeling and was not going to let his friend endure it. Not by his hand, at least.

Finally, Angrboda did exactly what he wanted her to do. She entered a hut and Loki knew now which one was her's out of the many present. "Yes." He smiled and turned towards Fandrid. "She's in that one there." He pointed at the hut Angrboda just entered and Fandrid nodded. "So, what's the plan?"

Loki looked around, already planning an escape route in his head if things got ugly. He then examined the hut and noticed a window he could easily open without being noticed. The back of the hut was to the woods so no one would notice the two sneaking in through there and would be able to catch Angrboda by total surprise.

Loki tucked Fandrid under his arm and couldn't help, but to feel a bit excited. He often went on adventures with Thor or Vali, but nothing as frightening as facing a strong and fierce woman. This truly was a life or death situation. Nothing was worse then an enraged woman.

"That window," Loki pointed to the back window. "I'll open it up and you'll crawl though. Don't flash your swords. I'm going to try being polite to her first." Loki explained and Fandrid nodded, understanding the plan. Loki then whispered then runes and turned into a small black fly. He flew to the window and squeezed his way through between the window and a crack in the wall of the hut. Once his tiny fly body was through, he glanced around the hut to try and spot Angrboda. She was nowhere to be seen. Perfect. Loki said the runes in his head and turned back to his Jotun form. He unlocked the window and called Fandrid over who was sure to be as sneaky as Loki when making his way towards it. He was also very silent in sneaking into the hut, something Loki was thankful he didn't have to tell him. Once inside, both boys took a look around the hut and saw nothing amazing like an Aesir household. Even Fandrid's house was more interesting. Angrboda's hut really didn't have anything in it except what was needed. The only interesting thing in there was the stag's head on the wall above the fireplace, which was lit.

"Where is she?" Fandrid asked and without another second able to pass by, she held a blade to Fandrid's throat. "There she is." Fandrid said, grasping the giantess' arm and fighting to breathe. Loki lifted his hands, showing he held no weapons. "Hello Loki." She said with a sly and evil smile. Loki swallowed. Things got ugly really fast. A knife held to Fandrid's throat was not one of the things he wanted to see. "Hello Angrboda. Can we talk instead of cutting throats?"

"It all depends what you came to talk about."

"Angrboda, let my servant go."

"Why should I do that? He is my only leverage." Angrboda was not a stupid woman. Ugly and blood thirsty, yes, stupid...not so much.

"Angrboda, I am the prince of Asgard and Jotunheim. Both kings of both realms really prefer me alive. You kill Fandrid, I kill myself. An army of Aesir and Jotun soldiers come knocking on your door and your beautiful head is spiked and it tossed up onto a gate somewhere." Loki pulled out one of his many knives and held it to his wrist. Angrboda looked shocked. She knew that what he spoke was the truth. If Fárbauti didn't send soldiers to her door, Odin would. "You wouldn't kill yourself for a servant."

"I'd kill myself for anything at the moment, to be honest. I'm pretty fucked up in the head. You said so yourself, remember?" She did say it, several times. Slowly, Angrboda removed the knife from Fandrid's throat and the servant stood beside his prince. Loki lowered his knife as well. "Good. Now that that is taken care of, let's get down to business." Loki pulled the annulment out of his belt and unrolled it.

He laid it against the table and Angrboda gave it one look before snorting. "Oh, an annulment? You want me to sign an annulment? Please, Loki, you are waisting everybody's time. Mine, your's, his." She pointed to Fandrid who gave her a dirty look.

"Why won't you sign it?" Loki asked, greatly annoyed. "Despite the fact that it is a great insult that you signed it already, I am fairly happy married to you."

"You are miserable married to me. We are miserable married to each other."

"Speak for yourself. Because of my marriage to you, the king of Jotunheim has made me chief of all the Iron Wood, do you know what that means?" Loki pretended to care as Angrboda sat at the table and propped her feet onto it. "It means I control all of the tribes in these frozen forest. They all listen to me. They want to pass a new law, they can't unless I approve of it. They want to execute someone, they can't without my permission. They want to start a new tribe, guess who they have to confirm it with, me."

"I get it. You control the whole Iron Wood. New laws, new tribes, if this deer wants to fuck that stag she can't do it without your blessing, I get it." Angrboda rolled her eyes while Fandrid hid a snicker. "Look, Fárbauti doesn't have to know that we are divorced, doesn't have to know that this annulment even existed. All you have to do is sign it and we can put the past behind us."

Angrboda examined her husband and bit the corner of her mouth. "Tell me, Loki, why is it you want this annulment so badly. It can't be because of a marriage. Aesir and Jotun allow you to have more then one wife."

"Just be thankful an annulment, not trial, is all I'm asking for."

"Tell me why you want it and then maybe I'll sign it."

Loki sighed and debated whether or not he should tell her the reason behind asking her to sign an annulment. He then agreed with his gut and said, "Vanir culture does not let you have more then one wife." Angrboda smiled and sat up right. "So, it is the love for another. I was sure you could never fall in love, Loki. You were never really the romantic type. She knows you are half frost giant?" Loki smiled, happy to tell Angrboda this. "Yes and she doesn't care at all."

"Look at that. You found someone who doesn't care that you are a horrid Norge and hideous hex."

Fandrid grew enraged, but Loki kept his cool. A hex was a _very_ bad word for a cross breed. A cross breed with magical powers from both breeds. Loki possessed Aesir and Jotun magic and so to insult him, Angrboda had called him a hex. It was like calling a girl a cunt. A huge insult, but Loki kept his composure. It wasn't the first time he was called a hex.

"No, she doesn't care at all." Loki said and scrunched his fingers into a fist. "Angrboda, would you just sign it? You owe me that much."

"I owe you?" She grew furious. "I owe you shit, Loki. You left! That should have been enough!"

"Damn it, Angrboda!" Loki stabbed his knife into the table, causing both Angrboda and Fandrid to jump. "Just sign the fucking thing so I could have a real marriage! You owe me that! You flogged me every single fucking day! You beat and tortured me like there was no tomorrow! You can move on easily! I can't! I finally found someone who accepts me for all of my flaws unlike the rest of the Nine fucking Worlds! Just sign the damn thing!"

"No!"

"Angrboda?" Another voice called that did not belong to Loki or Fandrid. It was another male's though. Who was it? Another frost giant, much bigger then Loki, came into the room and he looked confused to see a Norge and an Aesir in his kitchen. "Who are they?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Gymir, I can explain." Angrboda said. "Is this Loki?" The giant asked. Angrboda rubbed her forehead with her hand. "Is this that hex husband you spoke of? The one that left you with nothing, but a fucking note?" Loki gave the giant a visual exam to get a good idea about who he was up against.

"I am the hex husband that Angrboda spoke of, yes."

"Why are you in my house?"

"Your house?"

"Yes, my house! Are you deaf?"

"No, just confused. Angrboda, did you..." She got remarried? She had two husbands? What the fuck. "I can not believe this!" Loki threw his hands up in the air. Fandrid couldn't hold in the laughter anymore and neither could Loki who buried his face in his hands. "Oh my Norns, I can't even...my gosh." Loki laughed and slammed his fist on the table.

"Wow. I'm so sorry. Gymir, is it? Look, I'm Loki, Angrboda's first husband, and I'm here to actually get an annulment signed by Angrboda."

Gymir looked to his wife who still had her palm on her forehead. "Well, go on, then." Gymir said. Angrboda removed her hand and looked at her second husband with shock filled eyes.

"What?"

"Sign it."

Loki turned to Fandrid and gave him a victory smile. This was turning out better then both had thought. This was perfect.

"But, Gymir, this marriage is keeping me in control of the Iron Wood."

"You'll still remain in control. We'll keep this a secret, right?" Gymir turned to Loki who nodded in agreement. "That is not a problem, Gymir. So long as she signs it." He slid the annulment closer to Angrboda who turned back towards her husband.

"Gymir, just wait, one moment, please."

"Do you still love him?" Gymir asked, pointing to Loki who cocked his head back, trying to get out of the finger's gaze.

"Gymir,"

"Do you still love him?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe? Maybe? I wonder if you'll love him with no head left on his body." Gymir pulled out a sword and pointed it in Loki's direction. Rage filled the giant's eyes and his knuckles were white from holding his sword's handle tightly. "Wait, what happened to just signing the annulment? It was far less bloody." Loki said, staring at the sword's sharp tip.

"If you're still alive, what is the point? She still loves you. The only way to get you out of the picture is to kill you." Gymir approached Loki and Fandrid grabbed his sword's handle, preparing for what may have to come. Loki knew it was possible that he may not be able to best Gymir. If that was true, not only would he die, but Fandrid would die, too. He didn't want his friend to die for his problem, so Loki used his quick and strong eyes to slide through the situation he was in.

"Don't kill me. You don't want to kill me with your baby in the house." Loki said and Gymir stopped where he was. Loki had noticed Angrboda's breasts have grown since he had last seen her, noticed that the hut was kept at a warmer temperature then usual, and also noticed that Angrboda had gained some weight in her abdomen as well as around her hips. Gymir lowered his sword.

"Just have her sign the annulment and you will never hear of me again. Never see me again. Nothing. I'll be out of her life and your's for all of time. Just have her sign the annulment."

Gymir's teeth pressed hard against each other. Loki could see the anger in his eyes and the sharp yellow teeth clench harder with every passing second. After a moment of staring Loki down, he turned to Angrboda and growled, "Sign the fucking annulment. Now." Angrboda nodded and a quill appeared on the table next to the annulment. Angrboda picked up the quill and slowly signed her name on the annulment. "There, Gymir. I signed." The annulment rolled up on its own and flashed away in a bright light. Angrboda's wrist glowed as did Loki's, their bound officially broken. Gymir turned back towards Loki and smiled. "You got what you wanted." He came closer to Loki and his smile continued to grow. "Now, let me get what I want." He growled and with one swift motion of his sword, he cut Loki's head off.

"No!" Fandrid screamed and pulled out his sword. "You evil fuck! You just killed Prince Loki!" Fandrid was close to going into a panic, seeing Loki's dead body on the floor, head removed, blood spewing out of the neck. It sickened him and he felt his stomach boiling, his pulse racing, and he heard his heart beating loudly in his ears.

"No, he didn't." Angrboda said and hit Gymir over the head with the silver tube Sigyn had given to Loki. But how did she get it? Gymir feel to the floor, passed out and Angrboda was quick to follow after a bright light flashed over her body. Loki stood next to the two fallen giants and the dead and beheaded Loki shimmered away. "What the fuck?" Fandrid asked.

Loki giggled and looked at the two fallen giants. He then glanced up at Fandrid and said, "Glad to see that you care about me so much, Fandrid." He then went back to looking at the giants and he placed the silver tube back in his boot. "How did you...but you were...I saw your...how...what?" Fandrid stammered and Loki chuckled at his friend's confusion.

"Let me explain, Fandrid." His friend nodded and shut his mouth, really wanting to know what exactly just happened. "I can duplicate myself and inhabit one's body if they do not have a solid thought. Angrboda didn't have a solid thought. So, while she was arguing with Gymir, I duplicated myself and inhabited her brain. I told her to sign the annulment and to hit Gymir over the head. As for Angrboda passing out, well, inhabiting someone's mind takes a lot out of that being. I knew Angrboda would pass out. I got everything I came here for and more. We can go now." Loki smiled and slipped through the window. Fandrid put his sword away and followed Loki out. "You slick son of a bitch." Fandrid said and Loki gave a slight bow.

"Why thank you, Fandrid. I'm very happy you enjoyed my wonderful performance."

* * *

**What do you think? Let me get some feedback and if anything is confusing or you have any questions, just send me a message and I'll be happy to respond. Post some new chapters, spread the word, write reviews, and I hope you had an awesome New Year's Eve. Happy New Year guys and thanks again for all the support! Love you guys!**


End file.
